


Breaking Traditions

by Talvi (inn_havi)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:46:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 70,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inn_havi/pseuds/Talvi
Summary: (updates every Monday) Juliette comes from a long line of Chantry and Templar supporters-so imagine what happened when she discovered she was a mage. Flash-forward to the end of her Circle when she's asked to join other mages at the Conclave for peace talks. Well, we know how well that went down.
Relationships: Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is written with Thedas being in the southern hemisphere (Winter in the middle of the year and summer at the beginning and end).
> 
> Some original characters may be seen as insignificant but will reappear later in the series.
> 
> A majority of lore surrounding Juliette and the codex entries are not written by Bioware-please keep this in mind as you continue along with the series.

You can say that the Dragon Age for Thedas was filled with surprises, the age named after the creature itself, that inspired both hope and fear within the people who believed them to be extinct. Those across all of the continent who shared stories about the adventurers seemed to realize that they were living in an age of change. From the serious and hard-headed Warden Tabris in her attempts to pave a path for the elves to the sarcastic and light-hearted Champion Hawke of the Amell family’s journeys, it was believed that the early years of the Dragon Age would be the craziest of the age within itself.

It was 9:41 Dragon, four years after the Kirkwall rebellion where our story begins. The heroine is that of a low noble house, who was sent from Andraste herself. Or, at least, that was the rumor spreading around all of Thedas. Her story, however, is much different when told by herself and her companions.

Juliette was sent as the only known mage of the “pure” branch of her family lineage to weigh in at The Conclave-the story that starts the same from no matter who you hear it from. A group of mages with only one surviving the blast. But Thedas didn’t know her name yet. And where the rumors begin is where her memory fails. Darkness, and then monsters, the rush of adrenaline as she ran for her life through the unknown, and, finally, the outstretching of her hand for freedom…

And the next thing she knew, she was in darkness. Hands bound, the presence of armored guards surrounding her in the cold, a slight gleam from the torch to her right reflecting off of their swords. She was a prisoner, held captive. But this wasn’t The Temple of Sacred Ashes from what she could tell-no, it didn’t even have the stink of Kirkwall, as if the possibility of her being taken there was present at all.

The young woman was light-headed, dizzy, hot despite the precipitated cold that sat in the dungeon. She was, however, conscious enough to feel the pain sitting in her bound left hand, attempting to move her hands as to look at the palm, at first thinking that she was simply delusional when she saw the green energy emitting from herself-and then the sharp burst of pain as said energy blasted a light in front of her, Juliette letting out a yelp as she pulled her hands into her as closely as she could. This wasn’t right… Nothing felt right.

It was at this point when the old wooden door roughly a meter in front of her swung open, two shadows standing in the doorway. It was hard to tell at first, but these figures were two women of importance-for they were the left and right hands of Justinia V. But our prisoner had no knowledge of this, and only watched cautiously as the guards were dismissed, the two women moving in on her. She wanted desperately to ask them to tell her their identities, to tell her where she was-but she couldn’t gather the courage.

“This is the time to explain yourself,” the black-haired woman circled behind her prisoner, coming up to her left. “The Conclave was destroyed-Our Divine Justinia dead-”

“What?!” Juliette attempted to sound more surprised, but her lack of energy made it hard. “What are you talking about?” She looked up at the woman, seeing the glare in her eyes as she studied the face below her.

“You mean you don’t know?” She bent over and picked up Juliette’s left hand, showing her the energy that had just surprised the young woman moments before. “Then how about you explain  _ this _ ?” A snarl released from her lips as she practically threw her hand down, placing herself right in front of Juliette.

“I… I don’t know what  _ this _ is!” She exclaimed, gesturing her bound hands towards her, watching as the woman’s eyebrows furrowed, quickly stepping to her to get in her face.

“You’re lying!” She was pulled back by whom Juliette could now see was a hooded woman, taking her by the arm and distancing the two. “Everyone is dead except for you!”

“Cassandra!” It was obvious that she was attempting to snap her out of her hot-headed rage, but her voice still felt so calm and tranquil all the same. “Calm down. We need her.”

Juliette processed the words she had just heard. ‘Everyone is dead’. There was no way… “That… No…” She wanted to cry. She actually wanted to sit there like a little girl and cry. She had family in there with the Templars… Her fellow mages… This couldn’t be. It had to be a nightmare.

The two women looked down at her as she bowed her head, Cassandra turning her attention to the third party. “Go on to the Forward Camp, Leliana.” She urged, nudging her to the door. “I’ll handle the prisoner from here.” She watched as her fellow hand of The Divine turned and left for the hall of the dungeon, then proceeded to return to the prisoner, kneeling down and untying her bindings from the floor. “Your name?” She asked shortly, looking down at what she was doing.

Juliette hesitated. She could make something up. She could just give a first name. But, like Senior Enchanter Logan had stated, her family was in good standing with the Chantry. But if this woman even knew who her family was, would it make a difference? “Juliette.”

Cassandra nodded, accepting the answer for the time being. “Come.” She took her by the arm, leading her through the dungeon’s long hall where Leliana had passed through not long before, and up the stairs into what appeared to be the main hall of wherever they were.

“Can I at least ask where we are?” Juliette asked, squinting as her eyes adjusted to the increase in light provided by the torches on the walls. “I don’t even know how long I’ve been out…”

“You’ve been unconscious for awhile, is all I can say.” Cassandra led her to two great wooden doors, looking back at her. “You’re in Haven. Near the Breach.” She watched as the young woman’s face turned into confusion, and then sighed. “Let me show you.” She pushed open one of the doors, stepping out and then turning to Juliette, now getting a much better look at her as her prisoner shielded her eyes from the sunlight. She wasn’t very pale, for one. Possibly had a tan at some point in her life, but was no longer. It contrasted her hair, which reminded one of red sand-and was perhaps fitting for someone from the Free Marches. Just from looking at her, you could tell she wasn’t from Ferelden.

Juliette took a moment longer for her eyes to adjust, and then looked up at the sky to see… lack of a sky. Ways away was what appeared to be a gigantic hole in the clouds, as though The Maker himself had taken it with his bare hands and tore it apart-and the green energy circling it only brought about the worst feeling deep in the pit of your stomach.

“Ooh…” Juliette took a deep breath as the pain engulfed her hand lightly, dropping to her knees as the energy sparked outward, leaving her palm with a sharp, stabbing sensation. “Why…”

Cassandra neared her and knelt down, taking her hand to look at it. “This mark is killing you. Slowly, and painfully.” She met eyes with her, now actually seeing how awful she looked. “We believe that we can seal the breach-that hole in the sky-with your mark.” She studied the woman’s face, instantly thinking about how she would have to persuade her to work with the people who took her prisoner. She could force her, but that wouldn’t be ideal…

“What will closing it do?” Juliette asked, not really taking the process of everything into consideration.

“What we don’t know is what leaving it open will cost us.” That was enough of an answer. A hole in the sky didn’t necessarily  _ feel _ like a good idea.

Juliette looked at the breach again as she wavered in response. It was intimidating, foreboding. She didn’t even want to be there in the first place-she needed to go find any other mages from Ostwick that fled south. But that wouldn’t be possible if they were all dead. “Then…” She took a breath. “Very well.” She looked at Cassandra now, trying to put more confidence in her voice. “Let’s close it.”Well, she tried.

In all honesty, Cassandra looked surprised. She hadn’t expected her to come along so easily, but she did. She cut the remaining bindings of her ex-prisoner’s hands, helping her up. She kept a hold of her arm, just in case, but was given no physical response to the action. “We need to meet with reinforcements. They’ll help us get to the breach.” She led her along, the two making their way through Haven, past the glares piercing through Juliette’s very being and down through the main gates of the holding and trudging through the snow along the path. Even out there, the glares continued. And why wouldn’t they? Those in Haven knew about the tragedy, and they all knew that she was the only one to walk out. So why wouldn’t they already see her as guilty for the death of The Divine, and everyone else present?

Frankly, Juliette was glad to leave the eyes of the people, being released from Cassandra’s grip as they reached the pass to take them on their way. She still felt weak, but there was some new-found adrenaline kicking through her veins. Perhaps it was the pain in her hand, or maybe the uncertainty of their futures as a giant hole in the sky spat the equivalent of green fireballs at the ground. And the mountains. And the long stone bridge that the two were crossing to continue on their way.

As the bridge crumbled onto the frozen river below, bodies of unlucky soldiers and crates of supplies hitting with very little damage done to the ice, Juliette found herself face down, feeling a tender spot swelling on her cheek where she had hit the ground. No cracks in the ice, however. She turned her gaze upwards, pushing her hair in her eyes behind her ear, tempted to simply take out the long, loose braid. Slowly getting up, she noticed Cassandra on the move, weapon drawn and ready to fight. What, Juliette didn’t see at first. She stood up, steadying herself as not to slip, and then gasped. She could see Cassandra slashing at a dark, almost smokey figure, but unaware of the one swinging its claws as it approached from behind.

“Look out!” Juliette called out, heart racing as she jutted her hands forward, the monster from behind howling in pain as it backed up, engulfed in flames, and then vanished. She started to move forward to help Cassandra, watching her give the beast one final slash of her sword before turning, the sword pointed directly at Juliette. “Hands. Down.” She snarled her order, watching as the woman slowly put her hands stiffly by her side. “You never mentioned you were a mage.”

“It never came up.” Juliette responded, her heart racing as she blinked, her vision blurry. “I…”

Cassandra quickly sheathed her sword, moving cautiously over to her. “I don’t think you could be much of a threat right now anyways.” She mostly muttered, helping her move over to a snowy bank across the way, sitting her down on the ice. “Take a moment. But not long. We need to keep moving.” She watched as Juliette nodded, then looked ahead at where they needed to go, calculating how to reach their reinforcements. “I suppose I should remember that you came willingly.” She sighed, looking as she stood up. This was going to be a mess.

Granted, it could’ve been worse. The two managed to make it through most of their detour with little issue, finally getting close to where Cassandra claimed the rendez-vous point was. Climbing up the steps that could barely be made out through the snow, the sounds of yelling, monstrous growls and snarls, and various voices yelling out commands became apparent. The two rushed up to the top the best they could, coming over a drop-off of where a building must have once stood and jumping in to join the group of soldiers and two oddities in their fights. Before Juliette could do anything to help, an arrow whized right past her, a deep snarl right in her ear fading off as she gasped and turned to see a dark monster like that of what she and Cassandra fought earlier fade into nothingness.

“About time, Seeker!” A male voice called out. Juliette barely had any time to move by the time the rest of the creatures were gone, an odd silence coming over the battlefield. Only the intense energy floating a couple of meters from her kept her attention, the woman stepping forward without thinking, jolting as her left hand was taken and thrusted up towards it. The energy of her hand and the energy that seemed to reflect all around it like a warped mirror bursted around everything, becoming one, and then vanishing as though it had never existed.

A dwarven man who appeared to be somewhere in his early-middle years approached from behind, fixing his gloves and half-buttoned red shirt. “It looks like that thing’s useful after all,” he noted, grinning at the woman who looked back at him.

“The mark?” She looked down at her hand, then at the one who had taken a hold of her hand to cause that… thing to disappear. “How did you do that?”

“Not me,” the bald, tattoo-less elf responded in a clear and polite tone. “That was all you.”

Juliette looked at her hand, pondering about what ‘that’ was. “So I can help then…” She looked back up at the elf, questions flooding her mind. “But how did it work?”

“The same kind of magic that opened the breach in the sky left that mark on your hand-thus I was able to theorize that that would be able to close the rifts that have opened in the breach’s wake.” He smiled as he spoke, as if somewhat proud of what he was saying. “And, it seems as though I was correct!” He was definitely pleased.

“So,” Cassandra approached the two, very interested in what she just heard, despite barely showing it. “It could also be how we close the breach itself.”

“It’s possible,” he responded, looking back at the green-eyed woman. “You might just hold the key to our salvation.”

“Well that’s good to know,” the dwarf’s voice piped up. “I thought we would be ass-deep in demons forever, or some other form of hell.” He walked forward to the group with that of a lack of care, yet held his confidence in his stance. It matched his somewhat ruggish appearance, that of which stood out from the armored Cassandra and robed elf. “Varric Tethras, if you wish to know.” He kept his grin on his face as he spoke, perhaps as a way to make himself seem friendlier. “Part-time rogue, part-time story-teller, and a seasonal unwelcome tagalong,” he glanced at Cassandra and winked, getting nothing more than a disgusted look from the raven-haired woman.

“I see…” Juliette smiled, trying to find something to say in return. “Juliette. Um… I… like your crossbow?” She looked awkward as she spoke, but felt a little bit of relief as Varric’s eyes lit up, looking back at the wooden weapon on his back.

“Ah, Bianca? Yeah, she and I have been through a lot together.” Wait.

“Bianca?” Juliette smiled, almost feeling well enough to chuckle but kept it at her slightly amused facial reaction.

“That’s her name,” he responded matter-of-factly. “She’ll be of great help as we press onward in the valley.”

“That is unnecessary!” Cassandra stepped forward to him, carrying an air of business over her shoulders. “Varric, while we appreciate your help, you are no longer needed-”

“You haven’t been further from here, have you, Seeker?” Varric cut in, getting a cocky look in his eyes. “You can’t handle this on your own, and that-Juliette right?” He watched her nod, then looked back at Cassandra, “Juliette looks like she can barely hold her own right now.” He leaned in slightly, using his powers of persuasion. “You  _ need  _ me.” He watched as Cassandra scoffed, turning around and making her way forward through the rubble.

Juliette watched her pass, then looked at the elf as he stepped in close to her, but still keeping a respectful distance. “If we are doing introductions, then allow me; My name is Solas.”

“Solas… That means ‘pride’, yes?” Juliette asked, smiling at him.

“You speak Elven?” He looked rather shocked, not at all expecting her to know such a thing.

“Very little…” Juliette responded politely. “I had a friend who taught me a little bit.”

Solas smiled just a little wider, seeming pleased at her knowledge. “I am pleased to see that you live, and are doing well enough to recall such a fact.”

“What he means is that he kept that mark on your hand from killing you in your sleep,” Varric added in response to Juliette’s non-understanding face.

“Then for that I am grateful,” she smiled, bowing her head slightly in thanks.

Cassandra watched the group, suddenly remembering something she had wanted to say: “Solas, you didn’t mention that she was an apostate like you. Surely that must help with her abilities to use her mark?”

Solas shook his head, the entire time not losing that polite smile stuck onto his lips. “While technically all mages are apostates, I believe her being such would grant no power as great as this.” He looked back at Juliette, continuing on. “My travels have allowed me to learn quite a deal of the fade, much more than a Circle mage at least, so I came to offer what I could to help close the breach. Besides,” he continued, “we will all be doomed if it is not closed.”

“I’m glad to see someone with such a commendable atti-”

“That’s enough,” Cassandra cut in. “We need to keep moving to the forward camp. And quickly.” She moved on, the other three slowly following in behind her.

“At least Bianca’s excited,” Varric smiled up at Juliette, gesturing for her to move in front of him.

The group of now four pressed on as quickly as they could, keeping in mind that the one they actually needed to reach the breach was still feeling the effects of the mark on her hand. She did, however, make every effort to keep moving, not wishing to slow everyone down as they moved on, eventually reaching the gates to the camp (as Juliette was just finding out was actually just a fortified bridge, but a form of a camp nonetheless). Cassandra had Solas sit Juliette nearby, taking a look at her mark while Cassandra moved forward to meet with Leliana and the most pleasant Chantry member of them all: Grand Chancellor Rodrick. He stopped in the midst of some argument they were having, looking at the group as they approached. “And here they come.”

“I’m glad to see you made it,” Leliana greeted Cassandra, looking down the bridge at Juliette. “How is she doing?”

Cassandra looked back, seeing Solas stand up while Varric leaned against the side of the bridge by Juliette, listening in on the conversation right next to them. “She could be doing better… But she will live for the time being.”

Leliana nodded, suddenly remembering her manners. “Grand Chancellor, this is-”

The elderly man’s eyes pointed daggers at the prisoner, straightening up as the stick up his ass went further deep. “I  _ know _ who this is.” He stated with hatred in his voice, looking at Juliette. “I order you, as Grand Chancellor, to take this  _ criminal _ to Val Royeaux to face her deserved execution!” He spat at Cassandra.

“ _ You _ are ordering  _ me _ ?!” Cassandra shot back at him. “A glorified clerk such as yourself?”

“I order  _ you _ , a  _ thug _ ! One who is supposedly loyal to the Chantry, but a thug no less!”

Juliette looked up at Varric, who looked down at her. “Am I missing something?” She asked quietly, receiving a shrug and him humming a “I don’t know” in response. She finally stood up, walking to the group. “Who’s in charge?” She asked, the man returning his cold glare back towards her.

“You _ killed _ the one in charge!” He snarled, leaning on the table in front of him, pressing on it to lean in closer to her. “Our Divine Justinia is  _ dead _ because of you!” While he had a right to be pissed, Juliette couldn’t help but feel somewhat attacked, but kept her mouth shut. “Now we must elect a new Divine and take  _ her _ orders!”

Juliette raised an eyebrow, responding cautiously. “You want to place that over the matter of closing the gigantic hole in the sky?” She couldn’t help but feel as though his order of pressing matters was slightly off.

“We wouldn’t be here in the first place if you hadn’t--!” He let out a loud groan of frustration, looking at Cassandra. “Call for a retreat, Seeker. We are no use here.” He almost looked… hopeless? What happened to all that fire?

Cassandra shook her head, leaning forward on the wooden table in between them, copying his posture from moments prior. “No. We can still handle this. But we  _ must _ get to the temple as quickly as possible.” She had determination in her voice-such determination to make the elderly man get down from his high horse a little bit.

“Just listen to me,” he responded. “If we abandon all of this now, then we can spare more innocent lives.” As he spoke, the breach from above began to quiver, releasing more energy to the ground below, and causing Juliette’s mark to sputter with energy of its own, the woman gasping from surprise. “It appears that she will only be a threat if we carry on with her like this.”

“No.” Juliette replied bluntly in her soft voice, giving him a harsh look. She wasn’t one to just speak when not spoken to, but this situation required someone to step up. “We don’t know what will happen if we just stop here.” She held her own hand, looking at the mark. “We need to do something.” She then looked up at the breach, and then around the surrounding area. “That mountain.” Everyone followed her gaze, Cassandra feeling uneasy. “Can we get to the temple from there?” To be honest, she wasn’t 100% certain if they were talking about the temple she was thinking about-and if she was, did she really want to see it?

“There is a pass that way…” Cassandra replied. “But we’ve lost communication with an entire patrol…” She looked at Juliette, seeing how tired she must have become during their journey across the paths to the camp. “It will be faster if it is safe. But we need to move quickly and-”

“Then let’s go.” Juliette walked past her, heading for the end of the camp. Cassandra started to follow, telling Leliana to move all remaining troops into the valley. Behind her, Grand Chancellor Rodrick’s words to her: “On your head be the consequences…  _ Seeker _ .”

Of course the pass wasn’t the easiest one; It was an old mining system, with ladders to climb up and harsh winds to walk through… Oh and demons. Because why wouldn’t there be demons? At this point, the group as a whole was becoming worn out, but they had to keep moving. They even managed to save the remaining members of their lost patrol from spawned demons, and eventually came across familiar enough grounds for the young mage.

“The Temple of Sacred Ashes…” She whispered, mostly so to herself, as she looked at the designs in the little architecture one could see, rubble piled up high and blanketing most of what still stood. She let out a sharp gasp, jolting in surprise at the sight of human remains, stuck in the rubble but posed as though they were to move at any moment. Some even continued to burn, their skeletons charred black. Juliette put her hand to her mouth, shutting her eyes and turning away. “I’m going to be sick…”

Perhaps it was that they were more experienced, but while they showed remorse for the lost lives, the other three carried no such reaction. “This is where you were found.” Cassandra spoke, hopefully as a way to get her to focus on something else. Solas moved into her line of vision, gesturing for her to follow behind him as to block the horrid sight.

“How did they find me…?” Juliette asked as she put her gaze straight ahead, refusing to look down at the ground, or what was in the ground, by any means.

“They… say you stepped out of the fade. With an unknown woman behind you.” Cassandra replied, leading the group to what once must have been a large archway, and passing through. “You should be okay from here.” She looked back as Juliette took a deep breath, lowering her gaze to normal eye level. “I believe we’re here.” They walked on the rubble, coming down to a large, open area where the temple had been leveled to the bare ground of the mountain it sat on, the breach sitting high above. In between the ground and the unknown was a rift, bigger than the previous, and much higher up.

“Thank The Maker, you’ve made it!” Leliana’s voice came from behind, rushing up with the soldiers she brought. They took their orders to surround the open area, Cassandra stepping in front of Juliette.

“Are you ready?” She asked, eyes carrying a determined twinkle in them. “This is your chance to end this chaos.”

Juliette opened her mouth to respond, then shut it, looking at the breach. It was so… scary. “I… guess?” It was more of a question than an answer, really. “I just don’t know how to even get up there.”

“Luckily,” Solas responded, “you need to focus on this rift here in front of us.” He nodded towards the rift, its energy dancing around as though taunting the group. “You seal this, and perhaps you seal the breach.”

Juliette nodded. “Right. Yeah, of course. Just seal this and then it might seal the breach. Got it.” She mumbled, starting to walk down the burnt path that led downwards, looking for a spot to get onto the ground below safely.

“No.” Varric’s voice was quiet, but worried. He took a few steps to get as close to the edge as possible, staring down a red glowing substance in the side of the mountain as they neared what would have been a turn of a higher walkway. “Seeker, you know that’s red lyrium…”

“Yes Varric, I see it,” she responded, definitely not sounding as worried as he was.

“Yeah, but  _ what’s it doing here _ ?” Varric asked. No response. “Just stay away. That shit is evil.” He directed his words of advice towards Juliette. As far as he was concerned, she was a young girl who seemed to have very little experience with bad things in the world.

Juliette looked ahead, seeing what could’ve possibly been an old staircase leading down to the lowest part of the temple. “Let’s go down-”

N O W I S T H E H O U R O U R V I C T O R Y

Everyone stopped in their tracks, looking around. Who said that? The voice was low, booming, and cold. It was a voice that sunk into your bones faster than the frostbite, a voice that gave you nightmares as a fully matured adult. Juliette’s stomach twisted around. Something was familiar about that voice, but she didn’t know what.

“What…  _ was _ that?” Cassandra asked, looking up at the rift that continued in its taunting dance.

B R I N G F O R T H T H E S A C R I F I C E

“Sacrifice?” Juliette looked worried, a little scared. Something was very wrong about this. “What is this? Why are we hearing this?” Juliette looked at the others, searching their faces for an answer.

“If I had to guess,” Solas started, “we are hearing the voice of whoever created the breach.”

K E E P T H E S A C R I F I C E S T I L L

The group kept moving, more cautiously now than before, Juliette making way to a point to get down.

s o m e o n e. . . h e l p m e

A different voice this time. A voice that, even in fear, was warm and almost healing. A voice... Wait. “That was Divine Justinia’s voice!” Cassandra exclaimed, heart beginning to race at the sound of the familiar voice.

“Come on!” Juliette jumped down from the ledge, approaching the rift as the others followed behind her. As though in some kind of reaction to the looming energy, her mark glowed, the cry for help echoing out again. And then…

w h a t ‘ s g o i n g o n h e r e ?

Cassandra’s eyes widened, her gaze going straight to Juliette. “That was your voice!” She exclaimed. “Most Holy was calling out to you for help…” She looked back up at the rift as a bright light spread out across the area, images of what seemed to be the final moments of the Divine playing out before them. You could see her, arms out and bound by… something. And in front of her, a large figure, but it was not clear enough to make out what it was. But then, a third soul rushing into the scene. Juliette. A weird feeling caused Juliette to shutter as she saw herself intruding on whatever was happening, Divine Justinia calling to her to run and warn… “them”. Who?

Juliette physically shuddered as she saw the entity turn to the other ‘her’, pointing a long finger and ordering:

K I L L T H E G I R L

And then, as quickly as it appeared, the images vanished. Cassandra immediately wanted answers. “You  _ were _ there! You must know who that was who attacked! And if the Divine is truly…” She realized the amount of information she was asking for and decided to ask simpler ones instead: “Is what we saw what really happened?” She moved in front of the young woman, her desperation for knowing what really happened to the Divine showing clearly.

“I honestly don’t remember, Cassandra.” Juliette responded, rubbing the back of her neck in hopes of making the hairs standing straight up go back down.

“Those were the echoes of this place…” Solas noted, studying the rift. “It’s as though the rift is bleeding.” The other three approached him, listening to what he had to say. “This rift is closed-temporarily-but not sealed.” He turned to Juliette, speaking more so to her than the others. “I believe that if we use the mark to open it again, then we can seal it properly.”

“You make it sound easy,” Juliette sighed, looking up at the rift. There was still a chance for this to be a nightmare and for her to wake up.

“Perhaps not so much.” Solas shook his head. “Although opening it may attract beings from the other side,” he noted. “We must be cautious, and we must be ready.”

Cassandra looked at the archers scattered about the high ground of the temple, warriors moving to the lower ground with Leliana. “That means demons! Stand ready!” She then looked at Juliette, pulling out her sword and shield as the others prepared themselves to fight. The two nodded at each other, and Juliette looked up at the rift.

“Oh, Maker.” She muttered under her breath, jutting her marked hand out to the rift and focusing her energy on it.  _ Wake up… Wake up… _

As the rift opened, a large demon materialized in front of everyone. “A Pride demon!” Solas called out, Cassandra signaling for everyone to begin their attacks. All that really seemed to do was piss it off, electricity cackling around its scaly skin. It let out a large roar, throwing its arms out to the side and laughing at the pathetic attempts to take it down.

_ I don’t know how much mana I can spare to fight this thing… _ Juliette brought her arms up, stretching as she slammed them down on the bare ground, a bomb of fire setting off at its feet. That alone was enough to make her out of breath, and it barely did anything to the beast.

“Handle the rift!” Cassandra called out to her, focusing on attacking without getting stomped on like an ant.

The rift… Juliette ran to the backside of the demon, watching as it made its way forward to throw a rope of electricity at a small group of archers on the high ground. She had room, and it was distracted… Stretching out her hand, she felt the energy of the rift connect to herself. In a way, it felt as though they were one of the same. So she had to have some kind of control over it, right? She gave it all she had, the rift seeming to close, but slightly rumbling, and then opening again. As soon as she looked at the others to see how they were doing, she saw a bolt of lightning headed in her direction, hitting the ground where she stood and sending her flying back, skidding along the rock and dirt.

“Kid!” Varric called out, trying to find a place where he could get to her, just to be swung at and sent against the side of a stone wall.

“Shit!” Cassandra backed up, not noticing Juliette trying to pick herself up in the distance.

This wasn’t a nightmare. It hurt. It was real. Her entire body felt heavy, weak. She couldn’t think clearly and she was seeing spots.  _ Damn it… _ She pulled herself up, stumbling to the side and falling again briefly, looking up to see now two of the others down. Varric and Cassandra… Solas was trying his best to protect them as Leliana and the standing soldiers continued to fight. This wasn’t good. They were going to die. Like Thomas, like Divine Justinia, like everyone at the conclave. She stood again, her legs weighed down like lead, trying to make her way to the rift. Her green coat from the Circle was torn, her leather boots had holes in them, and her pants had blood soaking through from her fall. It was cold and she could barely feel her limbs. But if she could just reach out her hand…

The rift’s energy flooded into her very being, connecting her to it. To the Fade itself. Maybe that really wasn’t what it was, but that’s what it felt like.  _ You are going to close… Even if it kills me… _ Juliette yawped as she pushed her hand forward and then harshly closing her hand and bringing her arm down, the energy blowing past like a harsh wind in a storm, the beast crying out in pain. It wasn’t sealed, let alone barely closed, but it should’ve been enough to deal with the demon that stood before her.

_ Now… _ She placed one foot forward, towards the demon, temporarily grounded soldiers and archers finding their way up, some continuing to fight, but others watching the mage in mixed emotions of fear and awe as they waited for the unknown. As Varric found his way onto his feet, dizzy from the impact, and Cassandra began to prop herself up, they could see flames in front of the demon. Looking at Juliette, they watched as she moved her hands, controlling the path of the flames. They were helped out of possible harm’s way by Solas and Leliana as Juliette stomped her foot, quietly chanting her spells under her breath, turning from her stance to build up the center of her energy, pushing it through her body, and releasing it as flames moved from where she stood to the demon. With the help of those continuing to attack, it became evident that the monster was actually being taken down. Its roars echoed loudly and painfully through the temple, leaving blood to curl in even the dead. It was in pain, burning alive, if demons were even considered to be living beings, and then gone. The only sign of its existence was that of a small ringing in the air, as though it was still crying from the Fade.

“The rift!” Solas yelled, watching as the human mage turned, with no reaction to him, back to the rift. The group could only stand and watch as the rift’s energy bounded about itself, moving so fast that it felt as though it would implode. And then, finally, it did just that. The energy shot out of it, much stronger than the previous attempt, reaching as far as Haven, a blinding light forcing everyone to shield their eyes.

When it cleared, they looked over at Juliette, waiting for her to do or say something, but only stood still in her place, hands weakly hanging at her side. Solas was the first to begin walking towards her, not even half the distance to her when she began to sway, her body becoming limp as she fell forward, the other two, despite their injuries, rushing over to her.

“Juliette?!” Cassandra held her side as she caught up, watching Solas turn her onto her back.

“She’s alive, but just barely. She needs to be taken back to Haven,” he told them, standing up. He watched as she was picked up carefully, everyone scrambling to catch their breaths and get back to safety. Then, he looked at where the rift once hung, and then up at the hole in the sky.

It wasn’t according to plan, but perhaps things would still work out the way he had hoped.


	2. The Rebirth of the Inquisition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysterious marked woman awakens back in Haven, but no longer as a prisoner feared by those around her. She is Maker-sent, or so they say. She doesn't really believe that the Maker had chosen this point in time to give her a purpose, but she can't say no when asked to rebuild the Inquisition of Old. She always was terrible at saying no when it came to helping others.

Juliette’s world went black before her body even hit the ground. For a moment of time there was nothing, as though she had died. Perhaps she did? She couldn’t tell, but the tiniest bit of hope she had was seeing a child a ways away. “Hello?” She called out, watching the back of the small boy as she began to approach. “Hello-o…?” Her eyes widened as she realized who it was, a smile pulling at her lips. “Thomas?” She rushed forward, reaching her hand out to grab his shoulder and turn him around, but stopped in her tracks as she saw his face scorched with only the whites of his eyes looking up at her.

“You lied…” A distorted voice echoed from his mouth, the boy vanishing and leaving behind Juliette surrounded by flames. She gasped, looking around as the once pitch black was lit to show thousands of pairs of eyes staring her down, so obviously judging her very being.

“No… I…” She dropped to her knees, head low, and cried.

As she groaned and moaned in her sleep, the physician made notes on her condition. Quickened pulse, mentions of “eyes” and someone named “Thomas”. No physical reaction to light, and the amount of sweat was concerning. He would need to let Seeker Pentaghast know that it was very much possible for her to not wake up.

She did, however, show more promise after two full days, unaware of anything happening around her-including the occasional couple of intruders attempting to end her in the bed where she was laid. When she did wake up, her head was spinning. She wasn’t in pain per se, but her throat felt as though it had a bulge in it, eyes heavy. Placing one arm up behind her, she propped herself up, attempting to gather her bearings. She started to push the sheets off of her, placing her feet on the ground and noticed that she wasn’t in her own clothes-but perhaps clothes that were worn by a servant. “Okay…” Her voice was hoarse, the woman clearing her throat just as the door opened, a young elven girl walking through, who then froze, gasped, and dropped a wooden box she was carrying.

“My Lady, you’ve awakened!” She looked frantic, as though she was about to be beaten down at any moment.

“Calm down,” Juliette motioned a hand outwards, flinching slightly as the elf got onto her knees, body low to the ground. “Uh…”

“Please forgive me, My Lady…” Her voice shook. “I am but a humble servant.”

Right. Okay. “Where are we?” Juliette asked, pushing off of the bed and standing, blinking away spots in her vision.

“We’re in Haven, My Lady.” She didn’t look up at her, keeping her gaze to the ground in front of her. “You collapsed after closing the rift, they say. And then were brought here.” She then stood up, keeping her body down as if in a constant bow. “I should tell Lady Cassandra that you’ve awakened-” she rushed to the door, opening it, “right at once, she said!” And left.

That was weird. But they were in Haven, so they were safe. Right? She walked across the one-room cabin and looked at the parchment laying on a table. Physician’s notes. ‘Thomas’. “Maker…” She sighed, looking at a chest on the floor next to the table with a piece of parchment on top. ‘There are some warmer clothes in here for you to wear - Leliana’.

She opened the chest, finding a coat, scarf, and noticing a pair of boots next to the chest. She put them all on, stroking her fingers through her unbraided hair. That wouldn’t do. She found some loose thread on the table and proceeded to braid her hair, letting it drape over her left shoulder, and then tied it with the thread. “Much better.” She smiled, turning to the door and stepping out into the still cold of Haven… and dozens of people outside looking at her.

Was she supposed to say something? Thinking about it, she didn’t really have an idea of where she was going when she left the cabin, so maybe she could just go back in and-

“My Lady Herald,” a man in light armor approached her, putting his fisted hand over his heart and bowing. “I was sent by Seeker Pentaghast to escort you once you’ve awakened.” He looked up at her, Juliette seeing that he must have only been in his mid-teens, perhaps 17 or 18 even. Why would he be in the middle of nowhere…?

“Oh...” she snapped herself out of her train of thought, smiling politely at him. Wait, Herald? That might be more of a question for Cassandra. “...thank you, but escort me where exactly?” She shut the door behind her and walked by his side, murmurs of the crowd becoming clear as they passed. More of this “Herald” talk.

“To the Chantry, My Lady,” he responded as though he had been practicing how to answer. “It’s a short walk, but we wanted to make sure that you had no trouble walking over on your own.”

“I see. I appreciate you taking the time.” She responded, the two heading up a set of stone steps, Juliette looking at the tall building that they were approaching. She recognized it as the place where she was being held prisoner. Fun times.

The soldier stopped, repeating the same bowing sequence from before, then straightened up. “I leave you here, Lady Herald. Please go down the hall to the very back room where Seeker Pentaghast is waiting.” He then turned on his toes and left towards the front of the encampment, Juliette turning to push open one of the giant wooden doors and go inside.

She remembered it being brighter in the hall, although perhaps it was simply the contrast of no light in a dungeon to torches lighting up a gigantic hallway. Straight ahead. She followed a red carpet on the ground, seeing a group of Divine Sisters quietly talking to themselves about mid-way to the back door. She couldn’t make out their words, but as she got closer to the back, she could hear a familiar voice behind the door.

“The breach is still open!” Oh Maker. “For all we know she intended it to be as such!” Two guards in front of the door placed the hands over their hearts as the previous soldier had done, allowing her to pass by and open the door. Grand Chancellor Rodrick stared her down with his wrinkly face contorted in rage, somehow managing to raise his voice even louder. “Guards! Arrest the prisoner!”

Juliette rubbed her temple as a headache began to set in, Cassandra dismissing the guards and looking at the woman as Leliana silently nodded in greeting towards her. “Please, enter.”

“Seeker, the criminal must answer for her crimes!” He exclaimed, keeping a hard glare on Juliette. “The breach is still open! Your mission has failed!” Did he seem at all happy about that?

“I did what I could,” Juliette replied shortly. “It nearly killed me.”

The shrewd man straightened up more, looking her up and down. “And yet, you live. Rather convenient, isn’t it?”

“Have a care, Chancellor,” Cassandra snarled, narrowing her eyes at him.

He took a moment to huffily exhale, looking at the three women opposite of the wooden table in the center of the small, damp room. “All I’m saying is that we need to elect the new Divine, and soon!”

“Wait,” Juliette cut in, “are you still worrying about a new Divine right  _ now _ while a hole in the sky threatens us all?”

“She has a point,” Cassandra added in. “The breach might be stable but is open and a threat.”

“Besides,” Leliana approached Cassandra’s side, remaining relaxed, “the explosion at The Conclave must have been caused by something greater-something The Most Holy did not expect.” Her gaze turned to Chancellor Rodrick as she continued, “They must have either died in the explosion, or at least have allies that still live…”

Chancellor Rodrick scoffed, gesturing to himself. “ _ I _ am a suspect? When  _ she _ ,” he pointed at Juliette, “is not?”

“Amongst many others,” Leliana’s voice tensed in response, growing tired of the man’s bellyaching.

“Everyone present at the temple heard the voices-heard the Divine call out to  _ her _ for help,” Cassandra reminded. “What you believe to be coincidences in her survival are what I believe to be as The Maker intended. Sending her in our darkest hour.” She sounded so confident as she spoke, as though The Maker truly sent her the knowledge that He was to send someone to them to save Thedas. Or something like that.

Juliette slightly cocked an eyebrow, not sure how to respond. She, on the other hand, was not so confident in that. But… “Maker sent or not, something needs to be done,” she replied. “I wouldn’t be here with you all, otherwise.” Cassandra seemed to approve, moving over to a bookshelf on the back wall.

“With your mark, we still have hope of closing the breach,” Leliana stepped towards Juliette, feeling the gaze of Chancellor Rodrick on her back.

“This is not a choice for any of  _ you _ to decide on.” He crossed his arms, face staying stern in expression. He looked at Cassandra approaching beside him, holding a thick book and slamming it on the table. His eyes widened at the cover’s design, forehead lightly perspiring.

“I can see you know what this is, Chancellor,” Cassandra gestured to the book. It was bound, old leather keeping the parchment pages together. Decorated on top was what appeared to Juliette as a sunburst eye watching them. “This is a writ, a formal order, that grants us the authority to make decisions.” She stared him down as she spoke, voice unwavering. “I declare, in this moment, for the Inquisition of Old to be reborn.” She began to close in on Chancellor Rodrick, who proceeded to back up, a look of worry masking his face. “We will close the breach, bring those responsible to justice, and will restore order in Thedas-with or without your permission.”

_ Damn, Cassandra _ , Juliette thought to herself, struggling to keep a grin hidden as he simply looked at her after being pushed off of his high horse before simply turning and leaving. Good riddance.

Leliana stepped to gaze at the book, seeming to find a deep meaning within the design. “The Divine’s directive-to restore the Inquisition of Old with those who will stand against this chaos.” She looked up at Juliette, seeming to think as she continued on: “But I know that we are not ready. We need a leader, followers…”

“Woah, wait.” Juliette put her hands up, getting flustered. “These are really pretty words, but do you know what you’re saying?” She asked, studying their faces. “You’re asking a mage-in the midst of a rebellion-to step up and join in something that, honestly, I don’t know much about? I’ve been in the Circle of Magi for the past 15 years-I don’t know-”

“These are the reasons we need you.” Leliana cut her off. “We have no Chantry support, very little following as is…”

“But we have no choice.” Cassandra sighed, looking down for a moment before turning her gaze up at Juliette. “We need to act now. With you, our beacon of hope at our side.”

_ Beacon of hope, huh?  _ Juliette took a moment to think. The world was possibly going to end, and if she didn’t join this, there was no sure place for her to go back to. But this wasn’t what she bargained for when she went to the Conclave. She took a breath, then nodded. “I want to help. How, I don’t know. But I’m not going to leave the fate of the world to whatever it is that’s going on.”

Cassandra seemed to give that of a smile, turning and sticking her arm out towards her. “You will do well, I should hope.”

Juliette felt a pang of something deep as she heard that, then reached out and took her forearm. “Me too.” She smiled just a little. This was going to be an adventure… She could feel it.

But, as with all adventures, the preparations take time, especially to find the right people to carry on with the story. Ravens were sent out in various directions, one of which bringing about a new face-one of high regard from Leliana, and one who had some connection with the Orlais and Antiva. Josephine Montilyet was called to help in the search for support. Commander Cullen, who had already been of help with new recruits, was to build and train an army. Leliana, their spymaster, as she had already been working as. Cassandra was to aid in these respects, and Juliette…

She was their Herald. A title she was not the most fond of at first, but one she would come to hold well. But, that’s getting too far into the story.

It took a few weeks for most of the basic preparations to get in order. It’s said that when the rebirth of the Inquisition was announced at Haven, Grand Chancellor Rodrick nervously left in a hurry, while those living on the grounds excitedly talked of what was to come. He would obviously reappear, like a leech looking for a life source, but it gave the new Inner Circle a break to continue the upbringing of this new movement.

Ah, yes. The Inner Circle. This was made up of the people who acted as the driving forces to push the Inquisition’s movement, the people who worked closely with each other to ensure that every move they took was well-thought out and with little error. There were, of course, disagreements to be made, but they came together with their best and with one goal in mind-restoring order.

It was nice for Juliette, as even though she was how Varric put a “grown ass woman”, she was still uncertain of the world. It wasn’t as though she had been shunned from the world for the past 15 years, but she had little experience in anything that didn’t have to do with magic. Seeking out the working gears became a natural habit for her, whether they were meeting as a whole or not. And for them, they wanted to know more of their Herald-as did the rest of Thedas.

“I’ve been wondering about your accent,” Cassandra mentioned as she, Juliette, and Josephine waited on Leliana and Cullen at the war table.

“My accent?” Juliette looked at her from a book about arcane magic, not sure what she was going to say.

“You sound like you’re from the Free Marches, is all,” Cassandra explained, looking at the pieces on the large map.

Thank the Maker that was all. “I am. I’m from the Ostwick Circle.”

“Ostwick?” Josephine looked up now. She thoroughly studied Juliette’s face, getting a feeling that she may have met her before. “Forgive me, but did you ever attend the Trevelyan balls?”

Juliette could feel her stomach drop. Was she flushed? She felt flushed. “Uh… No, I haven’t.” That much was true. “I was sent to the Circle when I was 8, so I never went to any. Why do you ask?”

Josephine shook her head, giving her one last glance-over before returning to a report she was reading over to prepare for the meeting. “I simply thought that you looked familiar, is all.”

“I’ve heard that name before,” Cassandra mentioned, moreso to Josephine. “Are they a noble family?”

“Yes,” Josephine replied, lifting her head to look up at the raven-haired woman across from her. “A very large family with some… oddities.” She didn’t want to sound offensive, but it was well-known how tight-knit and pompous the “pure” branch of the family was in comparison to the others, and how traditional they were next to the other noble houses in Ostwick. “Although…” She thought, gently biting on the inside of her cheek, then glanced at Juliette. “Perhaps we could reach out for their support? If you’re from Ostwick, then there’s a chance they’ll agree.”

What? “I don’t know…” Juliette trailed off, trying not to look too worried. “Aren’t they big Chantry supporters? Without any support from them, I doubt the House will agree so easily.”

Josephine and Cassandra both looked at her as she spoke in her nervous voice, unsure of what made her so. “I suppose you’re right,” Josephine replied, returning her attention to the report. “And with the Bann being ill and their two youngest children having passed, perhaps they won’t be focused on much outside the family.”

“Two of their children…?” Juliette asked cautiously, slowly putting her book down.

“You don’t know?” Josephine looked at her again, finally just putting the report down and away from her focus. “It was very big news in Ostwick almost twenty years ago.”

“I…” Juliette noticed Cassandra looking at the two now, interest in the conversation piqued. “Only heard that the youngest child died very suddenly.”

Josephine nodded solemnly, a bit of pity for the family still sitting with her. “My family had gone to Ostwick for that funeral out of respect for Lady Lucille Trevelyan. But I was there a couple of years prior, the same time that their daughter mysteriously disappeared.”

“Who’s disappeared?” Leliana asked as she entered with Cullen coming in behind her. “What are you talking about?”

“Nothing important,” Josephine replied in assurance. “Are we ready to begin?”

_ No _ , Juliette thought.  _ Not really. _


	3. Starting on the Right Foot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes to the Hinterlands to meet with Mother Giselle and to find horses more suited to the Inquisition's needs. During night, however, we see what goes through Juliette's unconscious mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a mention of months in this chapter. The order of months in this fanfiction is:
> 
> Solace, August, Kingsway, Harvestmere, Firstfall, Haring, Wintermarch, Guardian, Drakonis, Cloudreach, Bloomingtide, Justinian
> 
> Thedas is written in the southern hemisphere (winter in the middle, summer at the beginning/end of the year)

“What does this Mother Giselle look like anyhow?” Juliette asked really anybody within earshot, sitting on top of her tired horse as they tread the grassy hills that were The Hinterlands. Juliette had never been this far into Fereldan, let alone past Ostwick, and felt it odd that, despite the change in season, there was still a bit of humidity with the chill in the light breeze. She was used to it being hot, warm, or chilly and that was about it. But, this is where she was originally to meet other mages from her Circle, if they were still here. Although this trip was for a different reason-a request made by the Inner Circle: Find Mother Giselle, who had asked to speak with the Herald of Andraste.

“I suppose like a mother?” Varric replied, swatting at a gnat buzzing around his head.

Cassandra rolled her eyes. “Very funny, Varric.” She then stopped her horse, the others falling in suit, and demounted. “I believe we are close to Scout Harding’s camp.” She looked over at Solas, who nodded in agreement. “Let’s give our horses a break.”They continued on foot, coming up to what seemed like an actual path, then spotted the campsite.

“Herald!” A young dwarven woman approached the group, nodding in greeting. “I’m so glad you made it. Was your journey long?”

“It was fine,” Juliette smiled politely. “Are you Scout Harding?”

“Yes My Lady,” she replied, looking over at Varric, who stood just a little bit taller than her, as he chuckled.

“Say, Harding. Have you ever been to Hightown?” He asked, the others giving a combination of groans and face palms. It… had been a long journey.

“I can’t say I have.” At least she didn’t seem to get it, instead seeming confused at the general reaction to his question. “Why do you ask?”

Varric had a smirk, beginning to reply with “because you would be Harding in-” he stopped at Juliette’s nudge, sighing. “Oh, never mind.”

Harding just confusedly nodded, clearing her throat, then looked back at Juliette. “There has been quite a bit of rain here the past few days, so the humidity has been quite a bit to get through. Even so, that hasn’t stopped fights between mages and templars throughout the area…” She looked close to solemn. “I’m… from here. It hurts to see these lands in this state.” But no one was here for a history lesson.

“Mother Giselle has been spotted tending to the wounded in The Crossroads. You should be able to find her there, just straight down this path,” Harding gestured to an area viewable if you stood at the base of a drop-off up ahead. “I understand that her support would mean a lot for the Inquisition, as Lady Nightingale mentioned, so please let us know if we can do anything.” She was about to turn to leave them before remembering one more thing. “Oh, and also,” she started, “we’ve been looking for the local Horse Master who goes by the name of Dennett.” She glanced over at the mounts from the Inquisition, seeing how unfit they were for the journey they had just taken. “He’s a famed Horse Master, but with all the fighting going on, we don’t even know if he’s still alive… If you can find him, please convince him to join us. Those poor horses can’t take this anymore.”

“Thank you, Harding,” Juliette turned to the horses as Harding went to check on updates from a scout. “Let’s leave them here for now. We can walk for a bit and then come back to rest after we find Mother Giselle.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Solas stated in agreement, the group beginning to head down the path in the direction that Harding had pointed out previously.

“Do we have to walk in this sticky air?” Varric mumbled, getting no response. “Okay, fine. I’ll stop complaining.”

“Noone said anything, Varric,” Juliette responded, rolling her shoulders back as the weight of her new staff began to set in. She had left her old one at the Circle, she and her group that left together afraid of standing out after leaving. But it felt good to have something to intensify controlled mana again instead of simply using her hands.

“Look,” Cassandra’s voice became somewhat hushed as they approached a bit of a drop in the path, seeing fresh bodies with arrows in their necks and staffs by their sides. Just up ahead, they could hear shouting. “That might be where Mother Giselle is.”

“Then let’s go,” Juliette stepped ahead, staying close to Cassandra as they carefully made their way to the opening of The Crossroads, mages and templars fighting until they fell. They could wait it out and see if they would end themselves, but there was no telling what kind of danger the locals could be in…

...And the whistling arrow past Solas’ head was enough to start the fight on their end. Juliette rushed out, separating themselves from the soldiers and spellcasters with a fire wall, just to be thrown back with a bomb of ice at her feet. She growled as she rose, hands up, then grabbed her staff to send a rain of lightning onto the Templars and rogue mages, stunning them long enough for Cassandra to slash them down and Varric to aim his arrow just right.

The fighting honestly didn’t last long. After a couple of waves, the tired fighters took a moment to catch their breaths, Juliette dabbing at sweat on her forehead. “Fun times.” She joked between pants, swallowing and then chuckling. It honestly hurt to have to take down other people, especially since she had originally wanted to find ways to use her magic to help others, but a joke or two helped her stay distracted for at least a moment.

“If that’s what you would like to call it.” Cassandra watched as locals began to exit their huts, rushing to anyone lying in the grass and getting them to help. “We should look for Mother Giselle.” She looked around from where she stood, then up at a hut elevated from the ground they stood on. She could see the Chantry robes, pointing her out to Juliette. “We’ll wait here.”

Juliette nodded, going up the man-made stone steps to reach the older woman knelt by an Inquisition scout who trembled in pain. As she rose from him, she began to speak. “I was wondering when you would come, young Herald,” she turned to Juliette, her Orlesian accent dripping through each word-although she spoke without an ounce of the dialect.

“You know who I am?” Juliette asked in response. 

Mother Giselle smiled, moving in closer. “Of course I know, child.” She began to slowly move about, Juliette following in behind her at a slight distance. “As I stated in my letter, I know of the Chantry’s denouncement, and am at least familiar with those who have declared it.” She sighed, taking Juliette to the edge of the elevated ground, where they could see everyone walking about, talking, helping, or even just trying to live. “Some of them are simply trying to increase their chances to become the new Divine. And the others are simply terrified…” She slowed in her speech, continuing. “There were so many good people who were taken from us that day…”

Juliette’s eyes wandered around The Crossroads, seeing the Inquisition’s symbol being put up by fellow scouts. “I sometimes wish that I could trade my survival for everyone else’s,” Juliette stated, not fully thinking of the weight that is normally carried with such words.

Mother Giselle shook her head, looking down at the three members of Juliette’s party, standing around and waiting for her to finish her conversation. “That would not be the answer. We are where we stand now  _ because _ you survived.” She watched as a child ran up towards the three waiting, stopping just a short ways away, waved, and ran off. “And neither would they.”

Juliette grinned as her comrades looked at each other, Solas smiling slightly as Varric raised an eyebrow. “The Chantry doesn’t support my surviving The Conclave… So why do you?”

“I might be with The Chantry, but I still think freely-more so now than I have in quite awhile.” She looked over at Juliette, watching as she looked at the three below with such care in her eyes. “You are meant to be here, and that needs to be known.” She now turned to face her completely, Juliette looking at her as she continued on. “You need to convince the Clerics that remain, young Herald, that you are no demon, and are not to be feared. That you are not the tales of fear and destruction that they have heard of.”

Juliette gave her a perplexed look, understanding her words but not what she wanted her to do. “You wish for me to approach these people and change their minds?”

“You have proven yourself more than capable,” Mother Giselle responded gracefully. “And you only need to plant the seed of doubt into a few of them. Their biggest weakness is the lack of a unified voice, after all. Once that is gone, you will find yourself at an advantage.”

Nodding, Juliette thought over her words. It didn’t make a lot of sense, pretty much none of this did. They don’t necessarily teach you How To Convince People You’re Not Bad 101 in the Circle. But, nonetheless. “Thank you, Mother Giselle. I greatly appreciate all of your efforts.” She could see Cassandra glancing up, as though looking to see if they were finishing up their conversation yet.

“If I am speaking honestly, child, I do not pretend to know if you have been sent by The Maker or Andraste herself to help us, but…” She took a small breath, studying the young woman in front of her, “you are hope. Which we need now more than ever. And when you carry hope, people will flock to your call to rally together to restore order.”

“Mother Giselle…”

“I will head to Haven to give Sister Leliana my aid.” She looked back down, now seeing two pairs of eyes and the back of a bald head down below, Cassandra and Varric quickly averting their eyes as they tried to not seem impatient. “Your friends are waiting for you. Any advice you seek, I will be more than glad to grant.”

Juliette bowed slightly, thanking Mother Giselle before making her way back down the steps, and to her companions who looked anxious to hear what she had to say.

“Honestly, I’m more confused now than when we first got here…” Juliette sighed, moving strayed hair out of her eyes. “But she’s going to Haven for now. She says that we need to convince Clerics that I’m not as bad as I’ve been made out to be.”

Varric crossed his arms, shaking his head. “Convincing the people who want you dead. Sure.”

“I must admit I’m worried about your stance with them,” Cassandra added. “But with Mother Giselle at Haven by Leliana’s side, then perhaps we have a chance.”

“I agree,” Solas chimed in. “We will have to see what she has to offer back at Haven.”

“For now,” Juliette changed the subject, “we need to find this Horse Master Dennett.” She looked up at the sky, seeing it beginning to settle into a transition from light blue to the tiniest tint of pink the closer it got to the sun. “It’ll be too dark for us to move right now. Let’s go back to the camp and start again at dawn.” They turned and headed back to camp, getting back at early dusk. Harding had already left with a couple of scouts, the remaining sitting around the camp as though taking a break.

“Please, continue resting,” Juliette responded when they stood to greet them. They spent the evening sitting, planning out the next day on the map before one-by-one retiring under the stars. Juliette stayed awake, lighting a small fire as the temperature dropped and the crickets and owls began to sing somewhere in the distance. She glanced over at Cassandra’s outer-armor and sword laying by the woman, Bianca on a table near their map, and then Solas’ staff in his hand as he sat against a tree, eyes closed. Even if they weren’t necessarily resting as well as they could in a warm bed, at least they were able to sleep.

Juliette took a short breath, shoulders dropping as she exhaled, and then stood up and began to stroll rather aimlessly, taking care to not stray too far from camp. It must’ve been maybe midnight or one in the morning, the bright crescent moon shining high in the sky, surrounded by millions of stars sparkling in what would otherwise be pitch black. It felt peaceful, quiet. Quiet? The sounds of nature were just playing their orchestra not that long ago. She turned around, seeing the fire in the camp, but so much further away than she thought it was. 

She felt nervous, beginning to quickly walk in the direction of camp, but feeling as though it was only getting further. It got darker. She could hear someone giggling, someone with a very familiar voice.

“You better ru~un,” a sing-song voice playfully sung into her ear, Juliette turning around quickly but seeing nobody with her. She reached back for her staff, only to realize that she didn’t have it.

“Shit,” she quietly cussed, turning back to where she was originally heading to come face-to-face with a close to mirror image of herself. She quickly stumbled backwards while shouting a quick “fuck!” and attempted to use her fire to give herself some distance-but nothing came from it, the young woman falling on her butt in the grass. No magic.

The other Juliette cackled, grinning wildly from ear-to-ear. She had much of the same features as the protagonist, except with originally long hair poorly chopped to her shoulders, a cut releasing blood around her left eye, and a large bruise around her neck. And she was terrifying. “You’re nothing without magic,” the other Juliette sneered at the equivalent of a young girl on the ground, lightning crackling about her hands. “Weak… Useless… You killed your own blood… You killed everyone…” Her voice felt distorted, more so than actually sounding different as it should. “So let’s have a trade!” She bursted in laughter as she shot her hands out, Juliette’s view clouded by purple and blue electricity…

...and then the blue sky. Cassandra’s face came into view above her, watching as Juliette panted, eyes wide and sweat forming at her forehead. “Are you alright?” She asked, stepping back as Juliette sat up and looked around at the camp, Varric pausing in checking over Bianca as he looked over. It was just a nightmare.

“I’m… fine.” She wiped the sweat from her face, feeling at her eyebrow and the skin at her eye socket, and then down her long braid.  _ You’re fine… _ She swallowed, standing up.

“Ya sure, kid?” Varric asked, seeing Solas returning from wherever he had wandered off to in the corner of his eye.

“Yeah,” Juliette forced a small smile, feeling the itchiness of a mosquito bite on her arm. “Are we ready to go?” She asked, brushing off her muted enchanter coat and grabbed her staff to keep on her back. “I didn’t oversleep did I?”

“Not at all,” Solas studied her obviously shaken stance. “I looked ahead at a path to head west,” he began to explain, the others gathering together to listen to him, “and a way to avoid the fighting on the West Road.” He moved to look towards the hills, everyone looking past him. “It’ll take longer, but we can take these hills until we reach a broken bridge. There were some Templars in the general direction, but we should have an easier time than that in the midst of fighting between the Templars and Mages in the area.” His statements were agreeable, enough so for them to begin on their journey, leaving their horses for use by the camped scouts if needed. They weren’t too sure what they were looking for but sure that they would know when they saw it.

They were quiet, for the most part, until Cassandra finally opened her mouth. “Tell me, Juliette. How old are you actually?”

Juliette actually had to think for a moment, as she was bad at keeping track of her birthdays. “I’m 27 now, but I turn 28 in Justinia. Why do you ask?”

“You look younger than that,” Varric noted. “I thought you were only 19 or 20 when I first saw you.” They moved down off the hills and onto a path once putting distance between a broken bridge over a creek, continuing forward.

“I was also unwell when you first saw me, Varric.” She smiled a little bit, Cassandra giving a “yes” in agreement. “Although I suppose it runs in the family? I remember my second elder brother seeming to be younger than he was, although we were only teenagers when I last saw him…”

Cassandra continued to watch where she was walking, but was actively listening to her words. “Your brother? Is he also an apostate?”

Juliette shook her head as she replied, instantly regretting saying anything. “No, I was the only one born a mage. My second eldest brother is… well… he works in Kirkwall.” She didn’t want to get too deep into her family, as she didn’t have a lot of information on them in the first place. “I’m not sure of our eldest brother.”

“Your family must be proud to have a mage such as yourself representing them,” Solas told the woman who walked behind him, Varric and Cassandra looking at each other with a bit of confusion and curiosity. Perhaps it was normal for apostates to not really know much of their families?

“Hey, look.” Varric stopped and looked to land nestled in hills, dotted with buildings and fences with animals and people tending to him. “A Horse Master probably works on a farm, right?” He rhetorically asked, everyone moving towards the farm, stopping in their tracks at the sight of large, black wolves. “Chase them off, kid!” He watched as Juliette threw fire in their direction, the beasts baring their fangs and snarling before jumping to rush at them. “Shit!”

They took them down as quickly as they could, Solas looking at one of the slain creatures, Cassandra sheathing her sword. “No wolf would fight with such vigor, especially at the sight of fire,” Cassandra observed, Solas rising.

“Something isn’t right. We should keep moving.” He moved forward, Juliette walking backwards with them as she looked at the canines, then turned to walk properly. She could see smoke coming from the largest house’s chimney.

“Let’s knock,” Juliette walked at the front, moving past pens of druffalos and stables, making their way to the main house.

Before she could put her hand up to tap on the door, a raspy and stern voice came from the side. “Can I help you travellers?” An elderly woman with white hair stood up from her garden, Juliette replying with their searching for Horse Master Dennett. “Ah, my man. He’s inside there.” She watched as Juliette gently pushed open the door, eyes following the odd group as they went inside her home, keeping her gaze at the side of the house before going back to her garden.

Inside they found a man of similar age to the wife in the garden, turning from his table with various papers and books scattered about. “Do you need something?” He took another moment to actually look the four over, something clicking behind his eyes. “The Inquisition, hm?”

“You know of us?” How did these people seem to just know who they were everywhere they went?

“Well, stories of an odd group moving in the name of the Inquisition gets about, especially from my daughter and the farm hands.” Sure enough, it wasn’t common to see humans, elves, and dwarves moving together in most places. “How can I help you?”

Juliette opened her mouth to answer, but then felt unsure of how to phrase her wording. She turned to Cassandra, who took over. “We are in need of a Horse Master for the Inquisition.”

Dennett was silent for a moment before laughing at her statement. “Listen, I mean no disrespect to you, I think you’re doing great things. But do you really expect me to uproot myself from here and leave my family and farm?” Well, kinda.

“So you won’t help us?” Cassandra asked, a little annoyed with his response.

Dennett sighed, crossing his arms. “I want to help, but I can’t. I would be leaving my livelihood to the dangers of raids and various other things that we don’t have time to list right now.”

Juliette finally spoke up now. “What can we do to change your mind?” She watched as the man looked her over, pondering a response.

“Go talk to my wife and Bron, my head farmhand in one of the cabins you passed to get up here. Work with them to make my farm safer for them to work on and then we’ll talk. Now, if you’ll excuse me.” He turned and went into the next room, the group making their way outside.

“Why don’t we split up? Try to make this faster?” Juliette suggested. “Cassandra and I will talk to his wife, Solas and Varric, you two see what this Bron has to say. Good?” They split off, the girls hearing about strange wolves like they had seen earlier, and the guys being requested to mark watchtowers around the main area of the farmland. After a quick reconvene to discuss when and where to meet back up, they moved out to begin work on the requests.

Cassandra and Juliette made their way east, finding the river from the creek at the broken bridge, looking for signs of wolves. “Cassandra, can I ask you something?” Juliette asked, finding paw prints in the dirt and gesturing to move in the same direction.

“I don’t see why not?” She glanced at Juliette, curious as to what she would ask.

“Do you think anyone else could’ve survived The Conclave?” She felt it stupid to ask, but the words in her nightmare stuck with her. “Like, maybe if they weren’t where I was in the temple?”

Cassandra cocked an eyebrow, not understanding her reasoning but decided to not ask for the moment. “Honestly, I do not know. It was a tragedy, and the possibility of you surviving alone is perhaps greater than anyone else present surviving.” She watched as Juliette’s face grew rather solemn, not knowing if she should have answered so honestly, but there was no point in lying. “Did you dream about it last night? The Conclave, I mean.”

“Yeah,” Juliette replied shortly, looking up ahead. She didn’t need to get into it right now. “I think the tracks go this way.” She led the other up the hill, seeing a small group of wolves at the top. Quietly, they attempted to move around if possible, only to be easily sniffed out and turned on. They slashed them down inwards, into a cave as more of the pack joined in their snarls and yips, followed by a tall, green-tinted demon. Juliette’s first instinct was to shoot a powerful burst of fire at it, the creature howling and disappearing into the ground. “What…?” Juliette looked side-to-side, and then smacked down from behind, skidding into the grass and dirt. She rose as the creature screamed, a sense of stiffening overcoming her limbs. “Maker!” She yelled, rising and taking a couple of steps back before grabbing hold of her staff and shooting out lightning from above, the demon growling as it fell forward, Cassandra slashing at it.

“That seemed to do it,” she panted as the creature fell to the ground and vanished into nothingness. She was splattered with wolf blood, looking at Juliette. “Your nose,” she commented, the woman wiping under her nose and seeing the tiniest bit of blood on her finger.

“It must have been from it knocking me down. I’m fine.” She walked forward, neither seeing nor hearing any other creatures that were at least close enough to attack. “Come on, let’s get out of here and get the blood off of you.” They walked out of the cave with haste, making their way to the river close to the farm. Juliette sat in the grass as Cassandra wrung her hands in the water and then splashed some of it on her face, shuddering at the cold.

“Does your mark still trouble you?” Cassandra asked, noticing Juliette swish her hands in the water a little.

“Not really, no,” she shook her head. “It’s more like I  _ know _ it’s there, but it doesn’t hurt or anything.”

Cassandra nodded, standing up and placing her gauntlets back on. “We should go back up to the farms.” She waited for Juliette to rise, the two making their way through the water and climbing up the hill to reach Redcliffe Farms.

Coming over the horizon, they could see the elf and dwarf awkwardly standing about with no form of words being shared between them until they saw the women. “Here they come.” Solas straightened up, holding his staff rather than carrying it on his back. “Did you complete your request?” Solas asked, listening as Cassandra responded with a brief summary of the concluded events.

“And the watchtowers?” Juliette asked.

“We marked the places, as requested.” Solas looked at Varric, who cleared his throat.

“And we may have promised to build the towers for them.” He added, the four of them falling into a brief awkward silence.

“With what men?” Juliette asked, looking amongst the three. “Don’t answer that. I’ll talk with Cullen about it back at Haven. Let me go tell Master Dennett’s wife that we’re done, and then we can meet with the scouts to set up camp.” When she returned, they made their way to the road from whence they came and found Inquisition scouts with supplies to make camp, the group setting up not far from the farms.

With someone at the farms to send updates on the status of the area, the group used the time in the day to head back to The Crossroads to see what they could do to help before leaving back for Haven. Josephine read the full report of activities during the next war meeting.

“You found a cult worshipping the Breach?” She asked, skimming through the words. “Most interesting… Cassandra mentioned that you helped a refugee and his wife as well… And used the worshippers of the Cult to help find food for the refugees at The Crossroads.”

“I think that sets a good tone for the Inquisition, don’t you think?” Leliana asked, standing with her hands behind her back.

“I agree.” Josephine smiled, writing something down. “Now we just need to begin our discussion on Val Royeaux…”

“Oh, Commander Rutherford.” Juliette piped up before they could change the subjects, placing a figure at the location of Redcliffe Farms on their giant map that spread across the table. “I have a fun exercise for your troops.”

He raised an eyebrow at her, not sure where this was going. “Fun?”

“Lots of fun. They get to build watchtowers for Horse Master Dennett.” She could feel his gaze on her, although she made no attempt to look, hearing him sigh.

“They really need to keep training…”

“Yes, I know.” Juliette gave him a bit of a worried look. “But this will be good… team… work?” Cassandra shook her head and Josephine gave her a pained look as Juliette tried to convince him to spare troops. “I mean, we need Horse Master Dennett’s skills, but we can’t leave his farm vulnerable to attacks while he’s away, right?” She watched as he uncrossed his arms, finally agreeing. Juliette smiled, feeling relieved. “Thank you. We promised that they would be done by the end of the month.” She handed him the smaller map of the farms with the marked locations for the watchtowers to be built. “Josephine? You wanted to talk about Val Royeaux?”

Before anyone could speak, the door swung open, a scout standing as stiff as a board. “Pardon the intrusion, but there’s an issue with some of the mages and templars outside of the chantry.” She gave a small bow when dismissed, Cullen claiming it his turn to handle something and walking out of the room.

“While we handle our own here,” Leliana started as the group watched him go, “it’s still necessary to reach out to the clerics at Val Royeaux,” She crossed her arms, looking around at the others in waiting for a response.

Josephine gave a thoughtful hum, then looked at Juliette. “It wouldn’t be the worst idea for you to go and speak to them directly. Cullen would say that it is much too dangerous, but I don’t see you having too terrible an issue.”

“I would of course be with her,” Cassandra assured them. “It should be fine.”

Juliette shifted her weight onto her back foot, thinking on it for a moment before agreeing. “I worry about how we’ll be perceived, but I’m willing to give it a try.”The women ended their meeting there, Juliette being the first to leave and make her way through the Chantry doors.

Outside, a large group of templars and mages were dispersing, Cullen standing with his arms crossed as Grand Chancellor Rodrick tried to explain something not worth their while at him. “Ah, you’ve finished the meeting?” He asked, turning his focus slightly to Juliette as she walked by him.

“Yes. I’m going to head to Val Royeaux to speak with the clerics before we plan our next move.” She barely gave attention to Rodrick scoffing and noting how they wouldn’t have a care to see her there.

Cullen instead just gave her a look of uncertainty. “It might be a bit too dangerous for you to be there, you know.”

“Oh, please. Me, a mage, and Cassandra, a… well, Cassandra?” Juliette gave a little laugh, smiling. “We’ll be fine,” She assured him, barely giving any attention to the old man badgering the Commander. “Just don’t let any fights break out and ground Haven while I’m gone?”

Cullen just shook his head at her light-heartedness that was emerging through her normally quiet demeanor, watching her begin to go off. “Haven will still stand when you return…” He then looked at Rodrick, then shut his eyes. “I hope.”


	4. Girls Day In Val Royeaux

Val Royeaux is said to be the gem of Orlais with buildings that tower over you and perfectly paved walkways for one to tread on at their leisure. There has always been a constant bustle about the city, and the day that the Herald of Andraste stepped foot into the Orlais capital was no different. “I wonder if my King’s Tongue is good enough to pass by.”

Cassandra walked by her side in confidence, looking at her with piqued interest. “You speak it well? That’s something I wouldn’t expect from you-since you come from the Free Marches.”

“My mother is from Orlais, actually. She had myself and all of my siblings learn it. Although, being in the Circle, I’ve forgotten most of it. I’m also told that my accent is horrendous.” 

“So you’re of a noble house then?” Cassandra asked, sensing Juliette instantly becoming nervous as she said that.

“No, I don’t think we really count as a noble house?” She lied, Cassandra dropping the topic.The two carried the same strut over the bridge from the main gate that separated the city from the rest of Orlais, no longer seeming to be the large contrast as when they had first met. Juliette was dressed in her normal enchanter’s coat, Cassandra in her Seeker armor. They were as different as a mage and a Seeker, practically a Templar, could be, but complemented the other well.

Reaching the second gate into the city, a small group of young noble women peered at them through their masks. One of them gasped “the Inquisition” and fled with the others in tow. “Oh wonderful. They know who we are.” Juliette looked forward at a scout rushing towards them, eyebrows furrowing. “What’s the problem?”

“Your Worship!” The scout attempted to catch her breath, giving a bow. “The Clerics are gathered in the center of the city, but Templars also await.”

Cassandra looked taken aback, then put on a stern expression. “Why would they be here?”

“Do you think the Clerics believe that the Templars will protect them from us?” Juliette crossed her arms as she wondered aloud, looking ahead at the gathering crowd cheering at something on the other side of a large building dropped in the middle of the city.

The Seeker woman shook her head in a bit of disbelief, turning her full attention to the scout. “Report back to Haven. We’ll send word after this little spat is over.”

“We aren’t fighting. Could you make that clear to Leliana and Commander Rutherford, please?” Juliette watched the scout acknowledge her request, then moved forward as the scout made her way to the main gate. “This should be fun.” She noted, the two women moving to see Clerics on a platform, speaking to the crowd in front of them.

An elderly woman with pursed lips and a sour expression was in the center of it all, using her whole body to speak to the people: “As we mourn our beloved Divine Justinia V, it is only natural that we wonder what became of her murderer!” Her eyes landed on Juliette in the crowd, recognizing her description. “Well, wonder no more.” She pointed a thin, wrinkly finger at her, raising her voice. “For the cursed being claiming to be the Herald of Andraste herself clings to wear the saint has fallen. But she is a false prophet-as The Maker would never send a mage in our hour of darkness.”

Juliette straightened up, clenching her jaw. “Please! We want only to talk in peace, and hold that intention even now!” She looked to the side and watched cautiously as Templars approached the raised platform.

“It is too late for your  _ peace _ . The time for you to answer to your crimes is-” She was cut off, one of the Templars swatting at her and knocking her to the ground. The crowd gasped, some slowly backing away in fear but Juliette and Cassandra standing firm where they were.

“Steady yourself!” A middle-aged man, presumably the one in charge, spoke to his subordinate. “She is far too beneath us to worry about her.”

Juliette looked at them with suspicion, feeling uneasy. “So you aren’t here for us then?” She could sense a slight change in Cassandra as she recognized the man, although decided not to worry about it for the moment.

“We did not come to waste our time in these ‘games’ that you are all so desperate to keep playing.” He motioned for his troops to follow him off of the platform, the rest of the crowd dispersing.

“Lord-Seeker Lucius-!” Cassandra stepped forward, stopping in her tracks at his snap of a reply:

“You will not address me!” He sneered slightly as he spoke, turning to look at the two Inquisition agents before him. “Puppets such as yourselves have no room to do so. Respect me, and this might end better for you.”

“But-” Juliette began “-if you aren’t here to support the Chantry, then why are you here at all?” She was genuinely confused, not knowing what answers they would be gathering by being there.

Lucius laughed, seeming amused by the words. “Simply to see what makes old women tremble in fear!” He looked Juliette up and down, smirking. “Which isn’t much.”

The same templar who struck the Cleric down rather meekly stepped up, watching the younger of the two women. “But what if she really is-”

“Silence!” Lucius commanded, barely turning enough to look at the man. “We do not trouble with those such as her.” He waited for a moment, as though hoping to see a reaction from Juliette, but nothing. Finally, he stated: “Val Royeaux is obviously not worthy of our protection. Troops, march!”

Juliette waited until they were out of earshot and then finally gave an uncomfortable shiver. “Charming.” She then looked at Cassandra, who seemed to be at a loss for words. “Cassandra? What’s wrong?”

“Has he gone mad?” She looked at her and then back at where the troops had just left.

The mage blinked as she processed, not computing. “Wait, do you know him?”

“I do,” Cassandra started. “He took over the Seekers of Truth two years ago. At that time, I saw him as a decent man, but now…”

“That’s bizarre behavior for a ‘decent man’, don’t you think?” Juliette studied her ally beside her, exhaling. “Can he be reasoned with?”

Cassandra shrugged a little, fidgeting with her glove. “Perhaps? There might be other Templars we can convince to keep on our side.” She looked back at Juliette, and then back at the platform where the Clerics still stood. “We should make our way to Haven, don’t you think?”

The two began to walk, Juliette reminding her that she wanted to check out the Storm Coast for a new connection that was brought up right before they left for Val Royeaux. Not taking any more than a few steps, a man with an air of the utmost civility approached, bowing in greeting. “Pardon me, but you are of the Inquisition, yes? I am here to extend an invitation to Grand Enchanter Vivienne de Fer’s salon this evening at the Ghislan Estate for the Herald of Andraste.”

Juliette looked a little surprised, taking a parchment from him with the information. “Oh… thank you.” Juliette opened the envelope as he left, reading the contents with Cassandra. She opened her mouth to speak, letting out the tiniest shriek as an arrow whistled past her head, forcing her to tense up as it stuck into the ground.

“Maker!” Cassandra gasped, equally as surprised. “What-it has a message on it.” She composed herself as Juliette untied the parchment and read it aloud to her:

_ People say you're special. I want to help, and I can bring everyone. _

_ There's a baddie in Val Royeaux. I hear he wants to hurt you. Have a search for the red things in the market, the docks, and 'round the cafe, and maybe you'll meet him first. Bring swords. _

_ Friends of Red Jenny _

“And some… doodle? What even is this?” She showed it to Cassandra, who just raised an eyebrow. “I guess we have some time?”

“Please tell me you’re joking. This could be a trap!” Attempting to put a little bit more caution in her head, she pointed out the part that read ‘I hear he wants to hurt you’.

Juliette blew the worries off, holding the picture up a little bit. “Might as well have some fun while we’re here, right?” She joked a little. “Nothing like a girls day solving riddles in Val Royeaux!” Varric must have been rubbing off of her or something.

“You are truly… Wait!” She caught up as Juliette scurried off, helping her find the three red things despite her better judgement: One in the restaurant, one by the docks, and one up on the walkway up on the second floor of the shops. A note could be pieced together, the two apparently be watched and followed.

“Go to this location at 20:00 and be ready to fight.” She read quietly, handing it to Cassandra.

“And of course it’s a secluded area.” She looked at Juliette. “So we’ll handle this and then you’ll go to that salon I’m assuming?”

Juliette gave a shrug, putting the found key in her pocket. “I’ll try not to get my clothes bloodied. We should be fine on our own, right?”

“It’s not like a journey from Haven to here is a few minute walk anyways.” Cassandra walked down to the lower level with her. “We should at least send word back that we’ll be later than expected.”

Juliette hummed in agreement, the two walking through the gate when a voice called softly from behind. Turning, the two humans were met with an elf donning mage robes. “You are with the Inquisition, yes?” She asked, keeping a safe distance away.

“Yes…” Juliette replied slowly, looking her over. “And you are?”

“I am Grand Enchanter Fiona.” She introduced herself with an air of elegance, as most people in the area seemed to hold. “I understand that you are in need of support. It would be wise to look among your fellow mages, Herald.”

Cassandra stiffened, keeping her eyes on the woman as she continued on. “Meet me at Redcliffe Village. We can negotiate in peace there.”

“And how am I to know that I can trust you?” Juliette asked, feeling weird being so cautious about another mage.

“That is for you to decide. I’m afraid I must be going, but I hope you will consider what I’ve offered.” She turned, giving an ‘ _ au revoir’ _ as she left, leaving the two women alone to just look at each other.

“So…” Juliette started, thinking about her words. “That report.”

Cassandra nodded. “We can begin to write it out now. How should we begin?”

“With the Clerics and Templars…” Juliette responded, beginning to write once they had found fellow agents placed further away from the city:

_ Josephine, Cullen, Leliana _

_ First of all, the talks with the Clerics didn’t necessarily happen… Templars had been placed in the city as some form of protection. Amongst them was a man by the title of Lord-Seeker Lucius. Cassandra can give a more detailed description upon our arrival. If Josephine can begin planning a way to reach remaining Clerics, that would be helpful. _

_ The two of us will be later than expected… _

_ “... _ I understand that you’ve found two new members to the Inquisition?” Josephine asked, looking over the report again. “A Jenny and Grand Enchantress Vivienne?”

“Sera,” Juliette corrected. “She’s… odd, I will say. Instead of taking weapons from guards she took their breeches. Not what I wanted to see at all.” The council made a face of disgust, the Herald continuing on. “Her network is called The Friends of Red Jenny. My understanding is that they can gather information so Leliana, she might be useful for you to keep in touch with.”

Leliana nodded, listening to her continue on. “Vivienne is a mage who is well-versed in the politics of Orlais. So, Josephine, I see her being useful to you.”

Josephine jotted down a few thoughts on the matter with a smile. “Perhaps we could keep her in Orlais and have her keep as ears within the court.”

“Whatever you feel is best,” Juliette replied, taking pleasure in helping the others find people that could be useful to their cause.

“And nothing for me?” Cullen joked, the women looking at him with shock.

“Are you feeling alright?” Juliette asked, almost genuinely worried.

“You don’t joke often,” Josephine added, looking at his complexion.

“What, so the Herald can joke around during meetings, but when I do it’s completely daft?” He defended, giving them all an offended look.

“The wit doesn’t come so easily, you know.” Juliette gave him a smile. “I do have something for you. We made a detour before coming back to Haven to meet with The Iron Bull. He’s from a Qunari organization, the one I’ve detailed further in the report. He has good men and I think they’ll be valuable assets to the army. They should be here by Sunday.” She finished, watching him take in the information and skimming over the latter part of the report. “Better?” She asked teasingly.

“I suppose so, yes.” He put the report down as Josephine carried on the discussions. Qunari or not, they needed men.

“Now, I am working on the ordeal with the Clerics,” the ambassador began to explain, “but we need to discuss our next steps in securing an alliance with forces who can seal the Breach.”

“Your reports on Lord-Seeker Lucius’ behaviors are odd, Cassandra,” Leliana pointed out. “I’m not even sure where he took his troops. My reports have been just as strange, and it’s difficult to piece together what’s going on.”

“With the Templars so out of wits,” Josephine slowly began, “it wouldn’t be the worst idea to go to the mages for help. At least see what this Grand Enchanter Fiona has to say.”

“Oh, you must be joking!” Cullen exclaimed, turning to Josephine with a bit of an expression of disbelief in her words. “You don’t seriously believe that they’re any more united? It could be ten-times worse!”

Feeling awkward about her status as the mage in the group, Juliette finally opened her mouth. “I would personally like to meet with them. It would give me some familiar ground to tread.” She may also find mages from her Circle, if she was lucky.

“You too?” Cullen asked, not really taking the time to remember who he was talking to.

“Commander, I’m a mage. They might be more willing to listen to me than a Templar, don’t you think?”

Cassandra crossed her arms, looking at her. “It’s possible they’ll only want support for their cause, you know.”

“But, we could use their powers against the Breach,” Josephine added to the small pro’s side of the list.

“I don’t believe you realize just how desperate they can be, Ambassador.” Another to the con’s from Cassandra.

“Listen, we can at least hear them out,” Juliette cut in. “But the longer we stand here and talk about it, the more time we waste. So can I have permission to speak with them?”

The others fell silent, giving small and reluctant noises along the lines of “I suppose” and “if you think you should”. They ended the meeting there, everyone shuffling out of the room and back to their original duties. While it seemed as though they had talked about so much, it felt as though very little had been accomplished.

“My Lady Herald,” Leliana stopped Juliette in the long hallway of the Chantry. “If I may have a moment of your time?”

“Yes, of course Leliana.” Juliette turned to face her, giving her her full attention. “What is it?”

“A while ago, the Grey Wardens of Orlais suddenly disappeared,” she began. “My efforts to find them only lead me to dead ends, and while I would not normally be suspicious of them having anything to do with our current situation, the timing is very… curious.”

Juliette thought over Leliana’s words carefully, not feeling good about what she was saying. “No, you’re right. That does sound odd.”

“The others have disregarded my suspicions on the matter.” That sounded like them. “Either way, I have heard word of a Grey Warden by the name of Blackwall in The Hinterlands. Perhaps he may be able to put my worries to ease.”

“But what if he doesn’t?” Juliette asked, feeling uneasy about the situation.

“Then there is perhaps more to this than we originally thought.” Leliana walked down the Chantry with her, both keeping a slow pace.

“Very well,” Juliette responded. “I’ll spend a couple of days and go down there myself and send you a report as soon as I can.”

“Thank you, My Lady.” She gave the faintest smile, then walked out of the doors, leaving Juliette alone where she stood.

“Don’t you ever rest?” A voice came from behind, causing Juliette to jump a little bit as she turned to see Cullen making his way over.

“Maker! You surprised me,” she exclaimed, relaxing at the sight of him. “I thought you had already gone outside?”

“No, I had a question for Josephine first.” He gestured for the two to walk together, Juliette following him. She felt a sudden awkward nudge at her gut, as though from speaking out at him during the meeting.

“Commander,” she started, only glancing up at him. “I’m sorry if I offended you during the meeting.” She apologized, growing a little meek.

“Oh, no you did no such thing.” Cullen reassured her, looking down at her. “And, please, you can just call me Cullen.” 

“Oh, okay.” Juliette nodded, suddenly realizing how calm she felt next to him. Templars normally stressed her out, made her nervous and slightly fearful for her life. But he didn’t make her feel like that at all. “Oh, and please call me Juliette. None of that Herald stuff.” The two fell in an awkward silence, standing in front of the Chantry.

“Listen,” he started as he began to walk down the steps with Juliette following behind him, Varric watching them from his place at a small campfire, “I understand that we won’t all agree on everything all the time. But you serve a greater purpose here, and I do value your thoughts.”

Never heard that before. “Oh… Uh…” Was she blushing? She did feel embarrassed at least. It was hot. “Thank you… Cullen. I really do appreciate it. And everything you do for us.” She meekly looked up at him at first, and then lifted up her head a bit more with a smile. “I mean it.” She watched him thank her politely, turning to leave through the main gates and towards the training recruits. She left the opposite direction, back towards the inner part of Haven. The feeling sitting deep inside was weird, something not unfamiliar but more unacquainted.

“Was that flirting I just saw?” Varric teased as she passed.

“That was no such thing!” Juliette protested, only turning to him briefly before huffing past.  _ Flirting my foot. _


	5. In Hushed Whispers pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliette goes back to The Hinterlands to Redcliffe Village, where she meets with Magister Alexius about recruiting mages to close the Breach. Along the way we find a new comrade, and also a character from Juliette's Circle life.

Josephine stood in the war room with Cullen and Leliana, reading the report received from scouts in The Hinterlands barely an hour prior. “Juliette has located Blackwall in The Hinterlands, as you had asked, Leliana,” she began. “He doesn’t seem to know much on the disappearance of the other Grey Wardens, but we can ask him ourselves after he makes his way here.”

“Very well,” Leliana replied, hiding any feelings of disappointment that she felt towards the dead end.

The Antivan woman continued on: “She has taken all recruited parties with her to The Hinterlands to handle the fighting mages and templars on the West Road. Our understanding is that it has gone well thus far, and she will be sending all but Cassandra, Solas, and Varric back here unless they have business to conduct elsewhere.”

“They have yet to meet with the Grand Enchanter?” Cullen asked, resting his hands on the hilt of his sword.

“It appears that they were making their way to Redcliffe at the time the letter got sent,” Josephine replied.

“May Andraste watch over them all.” Cullen could still hardly believe that Juliette would take such a path. With his connections, the Templars could’ve been of great help to their cause. All they could do is wait for a report and hope that all would go as smoothly as possible.

Further south in Ferelden, things were not going as smoothly as possible. Or maybe they were. That would be a bit more of a personality test than a description, however. A rift had opened up at the main gates, and after closing it and being allowed into the village, the group was met with troubling news.

“My Lady,” a scout from inside the gates quickly approached, seeming more confused than worried. “I’m glad you made it. We have spread word of the Inquisition’s arrival, but you must know that nobody was expecting us.”

Juliette cocked an eyebrow, her stomach clenching slightly. “Nobody at all? Not even the Grand Enchanter?”

The scout shook his head. “If she was expecting us then she didn’t let anyone know…”

“After that rift seeming to distort time…” Cassandra softly spoke to Juliette, “this isn’t good.”

“We’ve secured use of the Tavern in the center of the village for the talks,” the scout informed them. “I can take you there.” The group followed him through the main gates, past soldiers and villagers praying. All around they could hear villagers quietly murmuring to each other in small groups, an air of uncertainty sitting in the small abundance of homes and shops. As they reached the center of the village, an elf rushed up calling for them.

“Inquisition! Please do pardon my tardiness,” he gave a curt bow of the head then straightened up. “I’m afraid that Magister Alexius is running late, but you are more than able to speak with the Former Grand Enchanter in the meantime.” The group eyed each other in reaction to the word “former”, but followed him to the Gull and Lantern, the scout remaining at the door as the others stepped inside. It was close to empty, very quiet except for the few voices quietly talking amongst themselves in the very back. Amongst them stood the same elven woman that had given them the invitation at Val Royeaux, in the same dark blue robes, short brown hair and roman nose. A figure caught Juliette’s eye, but her focus was more on the elf who stood front and center.

“Welcome to Redcliffe, Inquisition,” she greeted, stepping up from the few other robed individuals to speak with the visitors. “I am Former Grand Enchanter Fiona. What brings you to our small village?”

Juliette looked at Cassandra, the two sharing the same ununderstanding looks, and then briefly at Varric and Solas who didn’t seem to hold any different emotions of the situation. “You’ve invited us here,” Juliette spoke, looking at the experienced mage before her. “Back in Val Royeaux.” She wasn’t great at negotiations or proceeding in great conversations, but her lack of understanding was playing a power card in the moment.

The mage looked taken aback, now sharing the same look of confusion. “Val Royeaux? I am afraid that you must be mistaken, for I have not visited Val Royeaux since before the Conclave.”

“This isn’t right…” the young Inquisition agent looked down to the side for a moment, trying to piece the puzzle together. “Someone who looked and sounded just like you met myself and Cassandra there-and invited us here for negotiations.”

“ _ Exactly _ -” Fiona paused, taking a breath. “... I do not know what kind of magic might have been the cause, but I am no longer able to speak on behalf of ourselves. Us free mages have already pledged ourselves to be under Tevinter’s protection.” She gestured to herself as she spoke, unwavering in her speech.

She did  _ not _ just say that. “An alliance with Tevinter?” Cassandra asked in clarification, as though she had misheard. “Do you not fear what might happen to you?” The Imperium was only known as a place where forbidden arts were seen as normal and slavery legal.

“As an indentured servant, I am no longer in the position to proceed with any negotiations.” Fiona replied curtly, completely avoiding the questions from the Seeker.

“Then who is?” Juliette asked, crossing her arms as the air stiffened.

“That,” a voice from the entrance of the tavern replied, “would be me.” The group turned to face seemingly two Tevinter men, one much older donning red Tevinter-styled robes, and a younger one in that of a similar yellow.

“Inquisition,” Fiona moved her hand to gesture to the two. “This is Magister Alexius. And his son, Felix.”

“I have command over the southern mages now.” Alexius explained, looking over the red-head in front of him. “And, oh me, how interesting.” His eyes lingered on hers for a second, then at her gloved left hand. “You are the survivor of the conclave, yes? She who stepped through the Fade?” Juliette gave no form of confirmation, simply watching him. “How interesting…”

“Is there any chance we could speak to Redcliffe’s Arl?” Juliette asked, watching the man in front of her carefully. She remembered learning about Tevinter and their arts while she was in the Circle-and she was not a fan of meeting a Tevinter in person.

“He’s left.” Alexius responded shortly, seeming to grow tired of her questioning.

Juliette could feel the three behind her tensing slightly, feeling uncertainty in this whole charade sitting in. “Arl Teagan didn’t abandon Redcliffe even during the Blight,” Cassandra told Juliette. “The chances of his leaving are very skim as is.”

“With the… growing tensions, for lack of a better word, he thought it best to leave,” Alexius explained, knowing full well that the Inquisition wouldn’t take that as a good answer but felt it enough to keep them at ease for the time being. “I did not want an incident between us.”

“Do you still wish to negotiate?” Solas asked Juliette in his normal hushed voice.

Juliette gave a small nod, then looked back at Alexius. “Allow us to negotiate between ourselves, then.”

“Very well. I’ve always found pleasure in meeting a reasonable woman,” Alexius gestured for her to sit at a table, the man sitting across from her as the others stood off to the side. “Felix, would you send for a scribe, please?” He looked at the young man, keeping his eyes on his boy as Felix left the tavern, and then moved to look back at the mage in front of him. “I must say that your goal in sealing the Breach is quite an endeavor, for I cannot even begin to guess the number of mages you would need to do so. It is very ambitious, to say the least.”

“We can use all the help we can get,” Juliette stayed straight in her chair, not allowing herself to relax. It was best to be on guard and not need to act quickly than the other way around. “Anyone who is willing to fight alongside us is enough.”

Alexius leaned forward slightly, not taking his eyes off her. “There will have to be-” he stopped speaking when the door opened, looking over as though ready to scold whoever was walking through the entrance only to rise at the sight of his son, Juliette following in motion. She watched as Felix stumbled over, running into her.

“My apologies,” he muttered, clutching his stomach. The unsuspecting mage felt something in her hand, instinctively attempting to hide it by holding it close to the side of her thigh.

“Felix!” Alexius rushed over in a fuss, placing his hands on his son’s shoulders. “We will need to meet again at a later date.” He told Juliette, not asking for any interest on her side in such. “Fiona, return to the castle with us.” He barked, the party moving out of the tavern, leaving the Inquisition inside alone.

Juliette now looked at the parchment that had been stuffed into her hand, unwrinkling it to the best of her ability in order to read it. “Come to the Chantry… You are in danger…” She read, showing it to Solas by her side.

“Doesn’t that smell like a trap to you?” Varric asked, moving with his group as they began to exit the tavern.

“Hey.” A voice called from behind, the group turning to see a woman approaching them. “Maker, it is you!” She exclaimed, glaring at Juliette. “Little miss perfect,” she hissed, another mage approaching and placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Linnea?” Juliette turned to face her completely. “What are you-are the others here?”

She shoved the hand off her shoulder, scowling at the mage. “Others? There’s no ‘others’ here. Just free mages.”

“Do you really see yourself as free?” Solas asked, as equally confused as the others here.

“Linnea, that didn’t answer my question. Any of the Senior Enchanters? The children?” Juliette asked before this person she somehow knew could reply to Solas. “Anyone from the Circle?”

“We aren’t going to talk about that. We’re past that Circle life,” she told Juliette, brushing past her. “We’re free now.”

Juliette stood in place, the others watching the rest of the mages leave before looking back at her. “Uh… What just happened?” Varric asked, raising an eyebrow.

“She was at the Ostwick Circle,” Juliette sighed. “We never got along, and she was always very… irrational. But I figured she would’ve brought some mages here with her.”

“Do you think she did?” Cassandra asked, Juliette turning to look at them now.

“I don’t know. I haven’t seen any throughout the village…” She swallowed, then shook her head. “I think we should go on to the Chantry…” Juliette spoke quietly, blinking as her eyes adjusted to the sunlight through the opened door. “And be careful.”

“I don’t believe that us being ‘ _ careful’ _ would make a difference in whether or not we walk into a trap,” Solas noted, following alongside the other three.

“Has it ever?” Cassandra asked, looking up at the large Chantry building as they approached it. She waited for Juliette to pull the door open, the four reacting to a large sound from inside of what they recognized to be that of a rift calling for demons. Quickly, they got through the door, coming face-to-face with the green energy and a mage below it.

“About time!” The mage called, looking back at them only after freezing a demon into pieces. “Help me clean this up will you?” He turned back, swinging his staff left and then right as demons fell from the rift, ice flying at various once with grace. Cassandra rushed up, sword in hand, and slashed through an Envy demon a meter away from the Tevinter accent-holding mage. Through her movements around the rift, she could see demons slow and quicken suddenly, much like the rift outside of the village gates. Once the demons had stopped falling through, Juliette reached her hand out, closing the rift as she had done many times, and then pulled her arm back.

“Oh, just fascinating!” The dark-toned man approached her, looking at her with delight. “Tell me, how does that work exactly?” He barely gave her enough time to take a breath. “You don’t even know, do you? You just wiggle your little fingers around and done!”

Juliette just looked at him, not feeling the same immediate distrust as she had with Alexius back at the tavern. “And you are?”

His dark eyes lit up, as though remembering something important. “Ah, where are my manners? My name is Dorian, of house Pavus-although most recently of…” Juliette zoned out the slightest at his run-on sentence, not following with his list of names and houses.

“It’s another Tevinter, be careful,” Cassandra warned, not aware that she was providing a concise summary.

Dorian looked at Cassandra, seeming feignedly offended. “ _ It _ ?! How rude!” His eyes followed along to the dwarf and elf who were relatively quiet, but still quite alert and conscious of him. “Magister Alexius was my mentor, you see,” he began in explanation, “so my assistance should be most valuable-as you can imagine.”

“So did you write the note for me to come, then?” Juliette asked, taking a better look at him. He had a moustache that would never be found on anyone else in Ferelden, and his outfit was rather… unconventional for a mage in battle. He wore primarily earth-toned clothes and leather, with close to no armor on him. If he was there for anything, it wasn’t to fight.

“Yes, that was me.” He became a little more serious now, changing the entire mood around them. “Someone had to warn you of the most obvious danger. Like Alexius snatching the mages right from under your nose. As if it were magic, yes?” He almost waited for Juliette to nod along to what he was saying, but watching as she only looked at him with confusion. “Which would be what it was. In order to reach Redcliffe before you lot, Alexius distorted time itself.”

“Time magic is a very convoluted form of magic,” Solas responded, giving information more so for the non-magic wielders in the group.

“As it is,” Dorian looked at the elf briefly. “Rifts like what you just saw are appearing everywhere because of the instability of the magic Alexius uses. He’s unraveling the world as we know it.”

Juliette rubbed her wrist as she attempted to process everything, not really taking the weight of everything in the moment. “You do see how hard it is to swallow all of this, right?”

“Listen, I know what I’m talking about.” Dorian’s voice became stern, facial expression serious, trying to get his point across. “When I was still his apprentice, this was only theory, but I helped him develop this. And it is real, and it can dissolve the world in its entirety.”

“What he says is true,” a voice came from the shadows, Felix stepping through a side door at the head of the Chantry, seeming perfectly fine.

Dorian turned to look at him, raising his eyebrows a little. “Ah, about time you got here!” His eyebrows then furrowed. “Is he getting suspicious?”

“I really shouldn’t have played the illness card, I thought he would never leave me alone.” He then turned to Juliette and her friends. “I apologize for earlier, but I need you to listen. My father has joined a Tevinter cult called the ‘Venatori’. I don’t know much about what he’s been doing for them, but I can tell you that he’s done everything in his power to get to you.”

“Flattering,” she muttered.

“You’re his target and you know it.” Dorian’s eyes narrowed, gaze sharpening at her. Although he appreciated sarcasm, this was not the mood for it. “You need to take this knowledge and turn it against him. For now, he has no idea I’m here and I would much prefer to keep it that way. However, I want to be there when you face him.” He pointed at her, walking back as he spoke. “I’ll be in touch then. Oh, and Felix,” he pointed to him now, then began to walk away, “do try not to get yourself killed.”

“Oh Dorian, there are plenty of things worse than dying.” Felix excused himself from the Inquisition, parting ways through the door he entered.

“Well that was fun,” Juliette sighed as they walked through the main doors of the Chantry.

“That’s what you want to call it?” Varric asked, looking up at her.

“Should we believe what he had to say?” Solas asked. “He very well could be lying about a trap being set up for us.”

“Let’s just head back to Haven for now and see what everyone else has to say.” Juliette walked along, feeling worried about the next steps. She couldn’t help but let her eyes wander around the village for any familiar faces, but there were none. No one from her Circle was there. The only set of familiar faces were waiting for them back at Haven, where they could discuss the next step of negotiations as a whole.

“Absolutely not!” Cullen denied the thought of going through with the negotiations the moment it left Juliette’s mouth. “We don’t have the manpower to take Redcliffe Castle, and it’s far too dangerous to even approach!”

Cassandra stepped closer to the table. “We don’t have many other options.”

“The letter from Magister Alxius asked for our Herald by name,” Josephine reminded the group in the dim-lit war room. “It’s an obvious trap.”

Juliette looked up at them, giving more food for thought. “It’s not as if we expected this to be easy. He’s awaiting our move, and I say we make it.”

“I agree,” Leliana spoke softly. “However,  _ some _ of us still don’t agree on the situation.” She threw her passive-aggressive words at Cullen, Josephine groaning.

“Oh, not this again.” She gave them a strained expression, Cullen turning to the Spymaster.

“Redcliffe Castle is a highly defended fortress!” He raised his voice, becoming expressive in his arms as he spoke. “It has seen and deflected many attacks, and if you go in there, you’ll die!” He looked at Juliette as he vocalized that last part. “And we cannot risk our only hope at closing the Breach!”

“And it’s not as though we can march into Redcliffe with an ‘Orlesian’ army,” Josephine added on. “It would start a war!” She calmed her voice, looking at the marked woman across the table. “I’m afraid our hands are tied.”

“The Magister…” Cassandra began.

“Has outplayed us,” Cullen’s voice relaxed, a feeling of defeat resting over them.

Juliette lifted her head up, and then looked down at the map. “No.” Her sternness caused the others to look at her in surprise, awaiting the continuation of her thoughts. “There has to be a way. Something we can do.” She looked to Leliana. “Is there a way to contact the Arl? Maybe find another way inside the castle?”

“After fleeing, Arl Teagan rode straight to Denerim to seek support from the crown,” Josephine explained. “I doubt that he will be keen on returning after the Ferelden army has taken siege…”

“On that thought,” Leliana spoke up. “There is a line of sewers and basements we could take to get inside.”

Cullen thought over a possible plan, trying to see a way to get this done. “Have his focus stay centered on you while we take his men by surprise.” He felt better about having a plan at least. “It’s risky, yes, but it just might work.”

The door opened from behind Juliette and Cassandra, all members turning to see who it was invading. “And you’ll have help from me, as well.”

“Dorian,” Juliette greeted politely.

“This man says that he has information useful to the Inquisition,” the scout trying to keep up with the Tevinter man explained, a little out of breath.

“I know the castle, and Alexius,” he spoke confidently to all present. “I can help you.”

Juliette smiled, nodding. “We can use everything you have to offer.”

Cullen’s eyes lingered on her for a moment, then cleared his throat. “We cannot, in good conscience, ask you to do this. We can still go to the Templars if you don’t want to risk yourself in playing the bait.”

“Now where would the fun be in something without risk?” Juliette asked with a smirk, stepping away from the table and to the door. “It’ll be fine. Go in, get the mages, get out, done.” She looked at everyone who just looked back at her. “What?”

“You’ll have to negotiate to an extent,” Josephine gently reminded her. “We’ll help you prepare, of course, but you’ll need to be prepared.”

Juliette just looked at them, disappointed that she wasn’t done with all of these official talks. “Well. Shit.”


	6. In Hushed Whispers pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juliette leaves for Redcliffe with other members of the Inquisition and Dorian to take the mages from Alexius in order to close the breach

“You keep attempting to produce ice through your emotions,” Solas noted, holding his staff as he watched the redhead produce a weak ice barricade in between themselves. “Not only that, but you dance around without a place to center yourself and pull your strength from.” He let out a sigh. “Have you not been taught a proper stance?”

Juliette shrugged, relaxing her limbs as she straightened up. “I mean, I did.”

“Then why do you not use it?”

“It works fine with fire! I feel my energy flow through every step and movement, as though a twitch could set off a deadly spark.” She was always scolded for not staying in a centered position during training, so this wasn’t anything new. “I was just good at what I could do-my peers were good at what I’m not. Which was why I was going to specialize in it.”

“ _ Wasn’t good at _ ,” Solas corrected. “You are a fine mage of great skill, that I do not doubt. But you are hard-headed, and  _ that _ is where you begin to lack.” He shook his head, beginning to turn to head back to Haven from the snowy field. “Perhaps you should focus more on that before we go more into this training.” He stopped in movement as a wall of ice formed in front of him, shutting his eyes. “Very well.” He could hear ice crack as Juliette’s feet were frozen in place, turning and looking at her in the eye. “Show me what you can do.”

On the edge of the field towards the encampment, Cassandra watched the two shooting ice at each other, Solas circling around the girl. She didn’t understand the whole thing about Juliette and ice and fire-that wasn’t something for her to understand, she assumed. She just wiped down her sword in her lap, perking up at the sound of snow crunching behind her. “Is it time for the meeting?” She asked, looking up at Leliana.

“Not quite,” she responded, standing with her hands behind her back, looking at the two mages in the distance. “I wanted to discuss something rather… unrelated to the current situation.”

“With  _ me _ ?” Cassandra raised an eyebrow, standing and sheathing her blade.

“I’ve spoken a little with Josephine,” she responded, glancing at Cassandra before looking forward again. “You mentioned that she hasn’t found any of her fellow mages from Ostwick in Redcliffe?”

“No, but we didn’t have much time to look. Why do you ask?” Cassandra asked, crossing her arms. “Do you have a plan of some kind?” She looked at Juliette, who was losing her balance slightly as she attempted to throw ice towards Solas.

“In a way.” Leliana kept her voice slightly hushed, even with nobody else around. “It might be possible for us to find these mages and bring them into the Inquisition. If not just to seal the Breach, perhaps to also help rebuild areas affected by the rebellion.”

Cassandra raised an eyebrow as Leliana said that, thinking. “Such as what you believe Queala is doing?”

“Queala is doing something along those lines,” She smiled at the thought of her, focusing on the two mages ending their sparring, Juliette walking over to the two while Solas stayed behind for a bit. “Did you train well?”

Juliette smiled, catching her breath. “I’m going to feel it tomorrow, so I would say yes.” She responded, following the two back to the front of the Haven, passing soldiers training and refugees finding something to keep themselves busy. “Oh, there’s Cullen,” she pointed out the blonde making his way to the small group.

“You leave at dawn-are you ready?” He asked after greetings were exchanged, following the women to the Chantry.

“As ready as I can be.” She was nervous, in reality. But who wouldn’t be when they were stepping right into their enemy’s hands? “Can we do a rundown of our plan for tomorrow? Maybe some more mock discussions?”

“Of course,” Josephine stepped into the group from her study, smiling as she entered the war room with them. “Let me start from when you first get to Redcliffe.” She pulled out her reports, then cleared her throat.

Juliette stood at the front of the castle, guards all around her watching her like hawks as she made her way up the stone steps and to the entrance of the main hall. Below them all, Varric, Sera (the two being the most nimble and quickest to maneuver through the sewer systems) joined Dorian in making their way through the maze of the lowest portions of the castle to meet with Juliette, taking down anyone who would even let out a peep about the intruders. Other forces, including Cassandra, Blackwall, and Solas stayed in Redcliffe Village on standby in case anything went south. In the main hall, Juliette was greeted and then taken to Magister Alexius. And walls lined with Venatori soldiers.

“My friend,” he greeted, “how kind of you to join me.” He looked at the woman in front of him from his seat, seeing her unwavering emotions-just as instructed by the others.  _ You won’t have room for emotions to take control _ , Josephine had warned during the briefing. “Well, let’s get started, shall we?”

_ ‘The Former Grand Enchanter is likely to be there as well,’ _ Leliana had speculated. Juliette looked at the elf who approached to her right, asking if the mages were at all to be included, being declined by the Tevinter as he reminded her how she had entrusted the lives of her mages to his care.

“The Grand Enchanter may be included in the Inquisition’s side of the talks,” Juliette stated, almost as though it had been rehearsed. If anyone else was in the room who could recognize the manner of speech, they would hear Josephine over the Herald instead.

Alexius looked the agent up and down, trying to see if she was playing at something. “The Inquisition needs what I have… Mages,” he gestured to Fiona. “But what will the Inquisition give in return?”

_ ‘We won’t let anything happen to you,’ _ Cullen had assured her.  _ ‘Don’t be afraid to play your cards.’ _

“You want my life. Perhaps that is a fair trade?” Juliette asked, looking him dead in the eyes.

Alexius stopped speaking, and then laughed. “Oh, you wish to marvel at the fact that I put so much effort into you?”

“‘Father,” Felix stepped up from his side at his father’s throne, out of the shadows. “I’ve told her everything.”

His father looked at him with a scowl, now rising from his seat. “Felix, what have you done?” He sounded less like a father ready to scold his child but more of a commander becoming angry at a mishap from one of his soldiers.

_ ‘Get as much information from him as you can,’ _ Cassandra’s words came back through Juliette’s mind, the young woman lifting her chin up slightly as she spoke. “Tell me, Magister. What’s the real reason that you’re here?”

Alexius growled, taking two angry steps towards her, but just coming short of the steps down to her level. “Can you even fathom what you are?!” He snarled, balling his hands into fists. “Walking into my stronghold with a stolen mark and demanding explanations?” He looked at her left hand, then back at her. “You are nothing but a mistake.”

“Ouch,” Juliette responded monotonously. It’s not like that was ever the first time she had heard that, and it meant nothing coming from the likes of him. “If that’s how you feel, then why not tell me what was supposed to happen?” She suggested, still keeping her stoic expression and practiced responses going.

“It was supposed to be the beginning for our Elder One. For the world!” The sound of two arrows to the left and then right, but no thuds.

Felix faced Alexius, the older man looking straight at him. “Listen to yourself father! Do you not know what you say?” A gasp, silence, and a voice.

“He expects us all to be the same brainwashed idiots as he!” Dorian accused, stepping into the picture as he spoke.

“Dorian,” Alexius’ eyes narrowed, his breathing picking up as adrenaline pumped through his veins. “I gave you a chance to join me. The Elder One carries a power one such as yourself can barely imagine. He will raise the Imperium from its own ashes.”

Juliette slightly broke her stoic expression, now looking unimpressed as she raised an eyebrow at him. “I can’t believe it. You’re actually insane.” That manner of speech was all her.

“Well, it’s in the nature for the Imperium to try to one-up the whole ‘starting the Blight’ ordeal,” Dorian explained, keeping his eyes on Alexius.

“Oh is that all it is?” Juliette asked, crossing her arms.

Fiona stepped forward with an angry step as she raised her voice. “I cannot allow you to use my people like this!”

“Father, please!” Felix begged, trying to remain open in his mannerisms. “You speak without thought!”

“Felix, listen to me.” Alexius pleaded with his son, stepping towards him. “He is the only one who can save you.”

“Save me?” Felix shook his head, trying to make his father see reality. “Father, I am going to die. You need to accept that.”

Alexis looked at his son, for a moment with nothing but care in his eyes, and then turned to Juliette and Dorian. “Venatori!” He called, pointing to Juliette. “The Elder One wants this mere  _ child _ dead!”

Juliette took a moment to look back at the fallen Venatori soldiers who now had Inquisition scouts standing over them, Varric and Sera making their way to their ally. “I’m no necromancer myself, but I don’t think the dead are about to obey your wishes.”

Alexius let out a yalp, holding his enclosed hand out, emitting his mana through it. “You should never have existed!” He taunted, energy spitting out in between his fingers. “You were a mistake!”

Dorian began to rush towards him, letting out a sharp “NO!” as he did, but only finding himself standing in waist-high water with Juliette beside him, the two disoriented mages holding their arms up high out of the water.

“What…?” Letting out a shaky breath, Juliette takes a step forward. She looks up as she hears voices from down the flooded corridor, seeing two shadows coming towards the pair with swords and full-body armor.

“Careful now!” Dorian waves his staff in a rushed motion, Juliette attempting to do the same in order to take them down. Only then does he take a moment to look at their new surroundings, putting a finger to his chin as he thinks about what had happened merely minutes beforehand. “Interesting…” He murmurs, looking over the stone walls broken through by Red Lyrium, the cage door in front of them opening into a dark corridor.

“Are… we still in the castle?” Juliette looks around herself, her once stoic face now replaced by emotions of worry and fear. “Where are we?”

Dorian lets out a gasp of excitement as the situation clicks, his face lighting up while his eyes look over at the woman beside him. “Displacement!” Without waiting for a response, he carries on. “This is most interesting! I don’t believe it’s what Alexius intended to do, but I believe we have been displaced through the rift somehow!”

“All I remember is being with everyone at the castle…” Juliette makes an attempt to jog her memory, rubbing her temples. “Wait, he did open up a rift I guess? Can he do that?”

“Oh, that’s it!” Dorian claps his hands together gleefully, smiling at her. “He used his amulet as a focus for his magic-which moved us through time!”

“Sorry, what?” Juliette simply watches him with confusion, feeling the water being soaked up by her light armor. She shivers slightly in response.

“The time magic that I told you about back at the chantry?” He reminds her of the conversation they had had a few weeks prior. “It’s the same kind of magic-just on a slightly larger scale.”

Juliette shakes her head as she processes his words, biting on her bottom lip. “No, no, no,” she takes a shaky breath, looks away, and then back at him. “This can’t be good. We have to find a way to get back!” She stops speaking, takes a moment to watch him watch her, and then asks: “We can get back… right?”

Dorian tilts his head to the side, flattening the palm of his hand out with the motion as he thinks of his response and the possibility to get back. “I don’t think it’ll be simple-not like snapping our fingers,” he gives a quick snap as he speaks, placing emphasis on the action, “and going ‘ta-da!’” He looks at Juliette, who simply stands in silence as she awaits a better answer. “But, I do believe that we are in the castle. So let’s look around and then plan our move from there.”

“Then let’s go,” Juliette wades through the water with the Tevinter behind her, giving another shiver. With close to no guards in the area, their main focus had become staying away from the large Red Lyrium stalagmites. Finally reaching a dry spot to climb up from the dungeon, Juliette opens a wooden door to see a suspended flooring with a lifted drawbridge and a small group of armored guards standing about. Without giving them a chance to notice their presence, Juliette takes her hands up above her head, and then slams them down on the flooring to cause fire to shake them off balance, a couple of men falling over the edge and down into an abyss. “Don’t look down,” she mutters, picking up the pace to the center of the flooring as Dorian manages to remove the remaining three guards from their spots and down with their comrades.

“Left or right?” Dorian asks, pointing and two doors on either side of them.

“I guess left?” Juliette looks at him as she shrugs, then makes her way to the door and down steep stone steps with cracks and broken pieces on the edges. They must not have gone down as far as where they had found themselves previously, for the water was not as high as they had been, but still enough to cover up to their ankles. Juliette tries the doors around her, only one opening enough for her to squeeze into, Dorian following suit.

“Just how big is this dungeon?” Juliette blinks to allow her eyes to adjust to the almost zero lighting, then looks to the back left of the room of cells to see Red Lyrium clumped together in one area. She steps forward, inspecting it. “It’s so weird… Why is there-Maker!” She stops in her ponderings, putting a hand to her racing heart as she spotted the Former Grand Enchanter in the enclosed cage, up against the wall.

Fiona looks at her weakly, resting her forehead on the back of her hand against the cell wall. “You… you’re alive… but… how…?”

_ She sounds as good as dead _ , Juliette thinks, her heart practically breaking at the sound of Fiona’s voice. “Grand Enchanter… What… what’s happened to you?” She begins to hope that she was in a nightmare.

“Red Lyrium… It’s such a cursed disease. You become it the… longer you’re near it… and then they can mine… your corpse for more.” Her voice is strained, dry, no life or energy is carried in her words.

Dorian steps up by Juliette, and then takes a step towards the cage before thinking of the action again and moving backwards. “Please, this question is very important: what is the date?” He asks, holding his breath as he watches her recall the answer from the back of her mind.

“Harvestmere… 9:42 Dragon…” She replies, swallowing in an attempt to bring moisture into her throat.

“Nine-forty- _ two _ ?” Dorian nearly gasps, his eyes widening. “We’ve missed an entire year!”

“Dorian!” Juliette turns to him, her hands clasped together at her chest. “We need to go back and fix this!”

“Please, keep this from happening,” Fiona pleads with them, shutting her eyes and moving her head forward to a more relaxed state. “Alexius serves the Elder One... More powerful than The Maker…. No one challenges him and lives.” She groans weakly, the two who were able to walk around freely watching her in her pitiful state.

“I’ll fix it,” Juliette promises, looking pained. “I promise!”

“Your spymaster is here…” Fiona informs her with the little energy she has. “Find her, and fix this…” She listens as Dorian leads Juliette away, unmoving as she again finds herself in isolation.

“To fix this,” Dorian begins as they leave the room, going into the small hallway with doors leading to various unknown rooms, “we will need Alexius’ amulet.” He stops speaking as he hears a voice coming from the door behind him, the mages pressing their ears on it to listen.

“That’s Varric!” Juliette exclaims, pulling at the door as hard as she can to no avail. “Do you think anyone will miss this door?” She asks, Dorian opening his mouth to speak only to notice ice encapsulating the door and shattering it all to tiny pieces.

“Who’s there?!” Sera calls out as Juliette and Dorian rush inside, managing to open up their cells that they were kept in.

“Sera, Varric, it’s me!” Juliette calls to them, stopping to look at them both as Varric rises from his seated position on the ground and Sera backs up against the back of her cell. She could see their eyes glowing red, voices distorted, postures weakened.

“A-a ghost?” Sera swallows, obviously frightened.

“Well this is a surprise…” Varric remarks, studying the two obviously living people in front of him. “Seeing a ghost out of nowhere…”

“No, no,” Juliette moves fromVarric’s cell to Sera’s, being gentle and calm in her movements as she tries to coax Sera out from her cell while breaking the locks with the same tactic as with the wooden door, Dorian figuring that he should do the same with Varric’s. “Sera, listen to me.” She speaks in a hushed tone, trying to get her to relax. “I’m very much alive… And the two of you are barely holding on…”

“Now hold on there, cupcake.” Varric crosses his arms. “We all saw the two of you die in that hall.” 

“No!” Dorian sighs, placing the palm of his hand on his forehead. “We were sent forward in time!”

“But you were dead,” Sera repeats, watching the two cautiously. “And the dead don’t come back.”

“For the love of-” Dorian pauses in speech when Juliette gives him a look to calm down before speaking. “No one is dead! We were sent forward in time, and here we are! That’s it!”

“He’s right, Sera.” Juliette holds her hand out for Sera to take, giving the softest smile. “And we’re getting you out of here. To go make things right and make sure that this never happens. Okay?” She gently guides her out of the cell after Sera takes her hand, placing her by Dorian and then looks at Varric. “Listen, I don’t know what’s happening either. But, like I said, we’re fixing this.

“ _ Fix this _ ?” He asks as though he couldn’t comprehend what the human was thinking. “This world is a mess. The Elder One had the Orlesian empress killed, the Inquisition was stomped on like an ant hill, and anyone who refused to convert to this hell was killed.” He pauses, still watching her. “I’m not sure what all there is for you to fix.”

“Well we’re not going to sit around and wait for it to fix itself.” Juliette responds to him, staying firm in her posture. “Do you want to help make sure he sees it through? Or sit here?”

Varric lets out a small chuckle, perhaps of nervousness, and steps forward to the three. Giving that bastard what he had coming would be a much better alternative than sitting in a flooded cell. “Let’s go.” He follows them out, looking ahead as he walks for the first time in many months.

“I used up all of my arrows the day you died,” Sera quietly tells Juliette as she walks next to her up the stairs and back to the suspended flooring and across the way to the other door the pair had yet to go through. “I wanted to make them pay.”

“I’m sure you did everything you could, Sera,” Juliette assures her, guiding everyone down the steps to a long passage that only turned left. “We’re looking for Leliana, so keep your eyes and ears open.” She quietly leads them through the passage, to the left, and up a few steps. Then, from the last room ahead, she hears the menacing voice of a demanding male with a Tevinter accent, and a familiar voice crying in pain. Found her.

“We should be-” Dorian starts to warn Juliette of simply rushing to open the door, only to stop when she hurries over and shoves the door open, sighing. “Careful…”

Inside, Juliette is met face-to-face with the shadow of what the Spymaster used to be, hanging in the air by cufflets around her wrists with a surprised guard in front of her and responds to a previous threat that Juliette had not heard, wrapping her legs around his neck and using her strength to incapacitate him. Then looking at the mage who rushed to find his keys and release her, she lets out a weak exclamation of “you’re alive”.

“You didn’t think the world was rid of me so easily, did you?” Juliette smirks, taking a moment to look at her face and instantly seeing the amount of torture and pain she must have endured.

“Whatever happened, it was Alexius’ last mistake.” She rushes to a chest at the front of the room by the door, finding her bow and arrows inside.

“You… aren’t at all curious about how we got here?” Dorian asks, watching her.

“No.” Short and sweet. That much hadn’t changed about her.

“Dorian, if she doesn’t want to know then she doesn’t need to,” Juliette tells him, moving to head out the door but stopping at the doorway.

“Shouldn’t she know that we have to, I don’t know, go back in time to keep this from happening?” He asks, obviously not knowing a thing about the Nightingale.

“And mages always wonder why people fear them. No one should have this power.” She follows Juliette out the door and into the hallway, then leads the group to a door they had passed on their way to rescue Leliana, using a key she found in the chest to unlock it and pushing it open to reveal what appeared to be some kind of servant’s living quarters including a dining hall.

“Let’s just get this done,” Juliette states, everyone pushing through, up stairs and through a maze of hallways until they found themselves through a door that opened to the courtyard. “Oh Maker…” Juliette gasped, looking up to see only green and distortion all around them.

“The entire world is…” Dorian starts, trailing off in a mix of awe and horror.

“A rift,” Leliana states plainly, moving forward.

“Don’t look up, don’t look up…” Sera quietly tells herself, trying to force herself to look at eye level and lower. “I looked up.”

“Come on…” Juliette gently leads her through the courtyard and to the other side in order to get to the door. Upon opening it, a large group of darkspawn appear. In response, Juliette pushes everyone inside, then enters and shuts the door quickly to keep them out.

“The main hall is this way,” Leliana walks at a quickened pace, turning to go down a large staircase and to the main floor.

“Where’s Felix?” Dorian asks the woman, Juliette looking around at the torn up and faded paintings and fabric on the walls and floors.

“You’ll see.”

“Very well…” He responds, waiting for her to open the door into the main hall, rather unsurprisingly seeing a handful of darkspawn and Venatori fighting each other in what remained of the castle. “Close that rift!” He calls to Juliette as he casts spells on the imposing foes, the Herald jumping over a railing to the floor and jutting her hand out to close the rift as their enemies fell.

“What is that?” Juliette’s voice causes everyone to look over at her, taking in a large door with a simple branch and leaf design.

“What is  _ this _ ?” Dorian asks, holding a small piece of what he assumes is Red Lyrium. He looks at the door and then approaches, putting the piece into the door. It flickers in light… then nothing. “It fits.”

“So we need to find more?” Juliette asks, turning around and looking at the empty hallway.

“Four more, it looks like,” Dorian responds, thinking.

“We could split up and look for them?” Juliette suggests, looking up at him. “That one was in a guard’s bag, so maybe only a few trusted servants or soldiers have them?”

“What?” Sera speaks up, looking at her. “No, I don’t want to split up again.”

“Okay, okay,” Juliette reaches out to her, smiling. “You can come with me, then. We’ll be okay.” She looks around again, noticing four side doors they had not gone through. “Look, there’s four doors. We can go in a group of three and a pair to try and find them faster?”

“Doing this faster won’t make this right any quicker, Herald,” Leliana reminds Juliette.

“But the longer we’re here the more danger we might be in,” Juliette responds. “Please, just trust me?” She watches as Leliana furrows her eyebrows, and then leaves with Varric and Dorian, Juliette taking Sera. They find two other shards in the bags of senior mages, the other group finding two more. After meeting up at the main hall, Juliette notices a strange look on Leliana’s face.

“What is it?” Juliette asks, Leliana taking a small breath.

“I found Connor, the son of Arl Eamon,” she states, putting her red lyrium shard into the door. “He’s… gone.”

“Shit,” Juliette cusses. They couldn’t focus on that right now, though. They put the remaining shards in, the design glowing again and allowing them entrance into the throne room, where Alexius stands at the furthest end with his back turned to them.

“You…” Juliette growls, taking a step forward. “How could you let this happen?!” Behind her, Dorian’s eyes catch a glimpse of Felix crouching down near his father, pale and veins bulging under his skin.

“For my country, for my son…” Alexius sighs, turning to look at his boy. “But it means nothing now. I knew you would appear again. Not that it would be now, but I knew that I hadn’t destroyed you. My final failure.” He lowers his head in shame, seeming to have realized his wrongdoings.

Before Juliette could have time to stop her, Leliana races up to where the two men stand, grabbing Felix by the hood and pulling him up, the sharp end of an arrow to his neck. “Tell us how to undo this,” She demands, peering at Alexius from behind Felix.

“No… no, not my boy… please…” Alexius begs, reaching his hands out for his son.

“Tell. Us.” She snarls, pressing the knife in slightly closer to Felix’s neck.

“Nothing matters now…” He answers, looking at his prisoner with pleading eyes. “We have to just wait for the end…”

“The end?” Juliette raises a hand up to Leliana, as though telling her to not move. “What do you mean?”

“The irony that you should appear now, of all the possibilities.” He takes a breath and releases it in a shaky exhale. “All that I have brought upon us, of all I have betrayed. And for what?”

“Alexius,” Juliette begins, keeping her hand up. “I have lost people I love too. You will never stop loving your son, but you have to stop keeping him like this… It’s cruel.”

Alexius shakes his head, watching his son’s expressionless face. “Not my boy…”

“Enough.” Leliana pulls the arrow across the skin, blood spewing out as Felix falls. The Tevinter man watches in horror as his own flesh and blood’s life is taken before his very eyes, fingers twitching.

“Look out!” Juliette calls, grabbing her staff and striking him with lightning, Leliana moving away just as Alexius disappears and then reappears to the side of the room, unleashing a rift right above the group. “Cover me!” Juliette orders, lifting her hand up as her allies move around her to ward off darkspawn and to shoot at the man who continues to disappear and reappear in the blink of an eye. Upon closing the rift, she looks at the man who had reappeared back at the front of the room. In his eyes are nothing but coldness, pain, and suffering. The reminder from her friends at Haven came back. ‘ _ You won’t have room for emotions to take control’.  _ Without thinking, she raises her hand as though time was slowed and summons her magic through her fingers as she turns, setting her feet in place, and then swinging her arm out.

The others watch as the man falls, blood soaking through his robes at where ice had penetrated his skin. Juliette lets out a shaky breath, processing her actions. “Dorian, I…” She doesn’t know what to say, looking as Dorian crosses the room to the dead Tevinter who lies by his son. She can’t believe she actually did that.

“He wanted to die, didn’t he?” Dorian asks after a moment of silence, finding the amulet on Alexius’s person. “All of the excuses, the justifications… He lost Felix long ago and didn’t even notice… Oh, Alexius…”

“Are you okay?” Juliette asks, walking a few paces before stopping behind him, eyes avoiding the body in front of them.

“It’s sad. He was a very high-standing man.” He turns and looks at her, and then shows her the amulet in his hand. “But, this amulet is it. I need roughly an hour to reopen the rift.”

“An  _ hour _ ?!” Leliana steps up, eyebrows furrowing with determination. “Impossible, you must go now!” As she speaks, a large roar echoes from the doors that separate the group from the main hall, the three who belong to this timeline looking at each other, and then nodding.

“You’re the one that needs to keep all this shit from happening,” Varric tells Juliette, putting on a brave face as he puts himself into the Warden mindset. “We’ll go out and hold them off for as long as we can. After that, it’s up to you Nightingale.”

“I swear,” Juliette starts, rushing down to them and taking a long look at them, “I won’t let the world end up like this.” She watches Varric and Sera go out into the main hall, shutting the door. Leliana takes her place with her bow and arrows, Dorian charging up the amulet to reverse the spell that sent them to the future in the first place. Nervous, Juliette watches Dorian at his side, only looking up as monstrous roars and yells emit from the other side of the door, Leliana repeating prayers to The Maker.

“No.” Juliette gasps as the door swings open, darkspawn carrying the corpses of her fallen comrades into the hall, Leliana’s arrows shooting into the creatures.

Dorian takes Juliette’s arm as she steps forward, trying to keep his focus on the amulet. “If you move, we die!” He calls to her over the noise of the darkspawn at one end of the hall and the rift Dorian had created on their end. Just as Juliette saw her friend being grabbed and the claws of a darkspawn punching through her chest from the back, the mages were pulled through the man-made rift, Juliette glaring at Alexius in front of her.

“You’ll have to do better than that,” Dorian spoke as a bit of a greeting, Alexius falling to his knees as the rift shut tightly.

“Surely you didn’t think that we were that easy to get rid of?” Juliette asked rhetorically, then looked over at her two allies who she had seen dead seconds before. She couldn’t help but smile a little.

“You won…” The Tevinter admitted, looking at the ground solemnly. “There is no point in extending this charade…” He looked up at his son, reaching for him. “Felix…”

“It’s alright father,” Felix assured, crouching next to him.

“But, Felix… You’ll die…” His voice broke as he spoke, although it wasn’t enough to match how broken of a man he appeared to be.

“Everyone dies.” Felix stood, looking at Dorian and the members of the Inquisition.

“I’m glad that’s over with!” Dorian exclaimed with a relieved smile, the expression falling as soldiers moved through the main hall. “Or not.”

Juliette, Sera, and Varric moved to the side as a blonde woman, recognized as Queen Anora, stepped to the center of the room, her eyes going straight to Fiona.

“Grand Enchanter Fiona!” She started, voice stern. “When I offered you safety, that did not mean to drive my people out of their homes!” She paused, taking a breath. “We rescind our offer of sanctuary to the mages!”

Fiona’s eyes widened as she stepped forward to the queen, holding her hands in a pleading manner. “But… the mages who need protection are in the hundreds! Where will we go?”

“Perhaps to Haven?” Juliette suggested, moving up to the Former Grand Enchanter. “If you’re willing.” She could feel the gazes of her comrades on her back shift into uncertainty. But she ignored them. If there were any mages she could possibly save, she would do what she could.

“And the terms of the arrangement?” Fiona asked, looking at the human mage beside her.

“Surely better than whatever Alexius was giving?” Dorian piped up, his eyes moving from Fiona to Juliette. “The Inquisition is better than that, yes?”

“We would be honored to have you fight as allies by the Inquisition’s side.” Juliette could tell that some of the others were about to resent her decision, but she couldn’t let that affect what she felt was right in this situation. “The Breach is a threat to all of Thedas-we can’t stand separated.”

“If you don’t take their offer, I cannot promise you any sanctuary,” Anora stated, waiting for Fiona to say something.

“Then we accept. The Breach will be closed with the help of the mages. You have my word.” Fiona gave a small bow, falling out with the soldiers and Queen Anora to make the arrangements to move the mages to Haven.

On the Inquisition’s side, the group of agents and scouts returned to Haven, Juliette entering a conversation between Cullen and Josephine right when she didn’t want to.

“There are too many things that can go wrong!” Cullen exclaimed, looking at Josephine with a firm gaze.

“But if we rescind our alliance, then the Inquisition will seem incompetant at best, and tyrannical at worst!” She looked at Juliette, giving a polite smile as a greeting as she approached.

Cullen turned to look at her, barely taking a moment to stop in his frustration. “What were you thinking, turning mages loose with no oversight? The veil is torn open!”

“You don’t think I haven’t thought of what could go wrong? They deserve freedom-and in doing so they are so much more likely to help us!” Juliette exclaimed, matching his tone and volume of voice.

“This is not about freedom! Even the strongest mages can be possessed in these conditions!” Cullen reminded her, not seeming to understand how she couldn’t have even thought of that.

“Yet I haven’t seem to have had any issues, and I’ve been through the Fade and back!”

“Enough!” Cassandra cut in, stepping up from the front doors of the Chantry. “None of us were there! The Herald’s sole purpose in going was to gain the mage’s aid, and she accomplished just that.”

“Ah, and so the voice of pragmatism speaks and ends the circular argument just as I was beginning to enjoy it.” The group turned to look at Dorian leaning against a pillar, looking at them with amusement.

Cassandra just shook her head, turning back to the others. “Closing the Breach is all that matters.”

“It’s going to require a lot of magic and a lot of lyrium,” Juliette thought aloud, then focused on the group. “I have contacts who can help.”

“You mean smugglers?” Leliana asked, looking at her. “Very well, send them word.” Using free time to teach Juliette how to make the right connections seemed to have been paying off.

“We have legitimate sources of lyrium, you know,” Cullen crossed his arms, looking down at the mage.

“Who don’t need to hear of this.” Leliana looked up at him, giving him a look that read  _ ‘drop it’ _ as clearly as a book.

“Keep it under the table,” Josephine told them. “I’ll shush any rumors that may arise.”

“One problem at a time I guess.” Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. “Let’s take this to the war room.” Leliana, Josephine, and Cassandra nodded, making their way to the back of the Chantry, but Juliette just stood in place awkwardly. “Join us, please.” Cullen smiled a little as he spoke, gesturing to the war room. “It’s not like any of this means a thing without your mark, after all.”

“You mean you aren’t too pissed at me?” She asked, mostly sincere in her question.

“What happened is nothing that can’t be handled,” Cullen responded. “It’s also hard to stay mad at you.” He found himself feeling a little less aggravated, looking down at her with a genuine smile. “Shall we?”

“Very well. I’ll be there in a moment.” Juliette responded, watching him leave before turning her attention to Dorian.

“I’ll skip the war council, but I would like to see this Breach up close.” Dorian looked at her as he spoke, the mages stepping in to stand a little closer to each other.

“You’ll stay, then?” Juliette asked with a smile.

“How could I leave the charms of the rustic south?” He joked, giving a laugh. “I adore it to little pieces-I can’t just up and leave it so suddenly”

“Well, I wouldn’t prefer any other partner in time. Stay, and let me know if you need anything.” Juliette smiled, turning to head back into the war room with the others. At that moment, she was pushing change. Maybe it was something in the air, but she felt confident. She was actually going to make a difference.


	7. Missed Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We get a peek at what keeps Juliette up at night-with a somewhat familiar face

One thing about the winter months in Ferelden was that the days were shorter and the sun went to rest, leaving Thedas in darkness much more quickly than the summer. What marked that the day was truly over was when all the lights went out in Haven, save for the ones marking paths for soldiers on their patrols, close to every soul was fast asleep. Normally, Juliette would be the exception, as sleep was very often not her friend. While others found sleep to be the best thing around, it tormented the mage with nightmares and paralysis-or it just didn’t come around at all. But, for once, she was in a deep sleep, somewhat at peace.

In her dream, Juliette sat in a wooded area, humming to herself. The sun was shining through the trees, the river trickling in the distance brought her some much needed stress relief. It was so peaceful…

“Hey.” Shit. Juliette let out an exasperated sigh, then picked her head up from the tree she was leaning against and looked straight ahead at the cloaked Juliette across from her, squatting down to stay at eye-level. “What?”

“Harsh.” The Other Juliette pushed the hood lined with fur over her shoulders, her muted colors allowing her to blend in with the calm surroundings. “I just wanted to see what was going on. I haven’t seen you in awhile.”

“So?” Juliette stood up, looking her over. She looked the same as the last time she had seen her, with blood dripping down the front of her face and her hair lopped off. “What do you want?”

The Other Juliette clicked her tongue, a hand on her hip, and shook her head. “Quick to the point.” She watched Juliette walk further towards the trickling stream, suddenly appearing in front of her. “You have a big day coming up. Closing the hole in the sky-” she pointed upwards, Juliette forcing herself to look down at the grass. “Are you seriously ignoring it?”

Juliette didn’t respond, instead stepping to the side and brushing past her.

“I wouldn’t go too far if I were you~” She warned, Juliette now looking back at her with a look of unimpressed uncertainty before ignoring her and continuing on. She could barely tell that it was becoming darker, the world around her falling into colors unsaturated. Releasing a gasp, Juliette stopped as the sound of the stream grew into moans and cries, seeing fallen soldiers squirming where they laid. Cassandra, Cullen, Leliana, everyone.

“What did you do?!” Juliette whipped around to look back at her other self, only to find where she stood gradienting into blackness, the grass where she stood stained with red. It became hard for her to remember that she was in a dream, for the fear was real.

“You’re getting too comfortable, you know.” Her voice echoed around her, Juliette searching for the source from where she stood. “Cocky, even. Thinking that you’re actually powerful enough to end this so easily?”

“This hasn’t been easy!” Juliette called out, becoming nervous in stature. “We’ve had to fight-I’ve had to take people down! Things that the Circle didn’t-”

“Oh, don’t even,” her voice snapped back. “Your teachers may not have taught you where to deal a final blow, but they gave you every other piece that you need.” Juliette turned to face where she had seen the field of fallen comrades, face-to-face with herself. “ _ Face it _ ,” her voice became demented, “ _ you’re a killer. _ ” The Other Juliette’s eyes became engulfed in green fire similar to rift energy, fire burning from her hands as she took a step forward, forcing the flames being shot at her to be the last thing she saw before she awoke with a shout.

“A dream…” She panted, looking around at the empty interior of the real world. Not alone. “Only… a dream.”


	8. In Your Heart Shall Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come to seal the Breach once and for all. Celebrations stop short, however, when the enemy of the Herald makes himself known to her.

“This is where it all began…” Juliette spoke to herself, standing beneath the Breach at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, her hand emitting the energy that she had normalized as being there as though it were like her fingers-just always there. She turned to look at Solas and Cassandra standing before the large army of mages, feeling a sense of determination and confidence. Despite the warning that Solas had given to her about the Breach still being a possible threat to her if something were to go wrong, she couldn’t help but feel as though they were overcoming a milestone. This was their goal: to seal the Breach. And there they were.

“Mages!” Cassandra called to attention, surveying the robed allies that stood ready with their staffs.

Solas raised his staff up, gesturing towards Juliette with his other hand. “Focus past the Herald!” He called, looking over them. “Let her will draw from you!” He put his arms down as the mages raised their staffs up high and then planted the ends into the rubble of the fallen temple, collectively using their mana to send their strength to Juliette. She moved one step at a time, towards the Breach, feeling as though she were out of her own body-like in a dream where you can only move so quickly no matter how much you will your legs. And yet it was different. She could feel her arm move without much thought, at first relaxed in stature before shooting upwards. Her muscles contracted and her fingers went stiff, the mage using all forms of energy and mana that she could self-produce and gather from the others around her. Finally, she let out a roar, a field of energy pulsing inwards, and then pushing out and past everyone present-almost everyone grounded.

Rising, Cassandra looked up at the sky as silence befell them. There was still a hole, but no Breach… Juliette. She pushed past a couple of Inquisition soldiers towards where Juliette had just stood, concerned that she had been wounded or worse. Upon seeing the mage, she let out a sigh of relief as she started to get up from her knees, Cassandra approaching and putting a hand on her shoulder and holding out a hand to help her up. “You did it.” She smiled as Juliette took her hand, the Seeker pulling her up. Around them, cheers from the attending parties, Solas looking up into the sky in silence, but with no signs of discontent.

The celebratory energy carried through all of the Inquisition as they returned with news of the closing, the sun setting on hugs and laughter. The tavern was full and people danced around campfires. The Inner Circle wasn’t exactly celebrating the same way, however. Josephine was writing in her study with Leliana planning out how to announce that the Breach had been sealed, Cullen was standing about as a majority of his soldiers were taking time to celebrate before going back on duty, and Cassandra stood at the entrance to the chantry, seeing Varric leave Juliette’s side as she sat down behind the requisition tents, overlooking the joyous personalities below her.

“You’re not celebrating?” Cassandra asked as she approached, standing next to her.

Juliette looked at her and smiled, then looked back at everyone dancing. “Varric went to get us drinks, if you count that as celebrating.” She looked back up at her. “You should join us.”

“Do you mind?” She asked, watching Juliette stand up and brush the snow off her pants.

“No, not at all,” Juliette smiled at her. “I could never mind having a drink with my friends.”

“Oh, was I supposed to bring her a drink?” Varric asked as he approached, handing Juliette a bottle.

“She can have some of mine if she wants it.” Juliette grinned at Cassandra, opening the bottle and then offering her some before taking a sip. “Has Solas returned yet?” She asked, giving Cassandra her full attention.

“Yes. He confirms that the heavens are scarred but calm.” She reported, taking an offer of a drink. “The Breach is sealed.”

“Doesn’t it feel too easy, though?” Varric asked in between swallows, looking up at her. “Like, there’s a hole in the sky-we seal it up-there’s still a hole in the sky but it doesn’t glow-and now we’re done?”

“That’s what I was thinking, actually,” Juliette agreed, looking up at the sky.

“We do of course have reports of lingering rifts,” Cassandra told them, “and many questions remain.” She turned to face Juliette, genuine in her words. “But this was a victory. Word of your heroism has spread.”

“I suppose… But doesn’t this celebration feel a little premature?” She asked, looking down at everyone enjoying their time they had to breathe.

“Oh, don’t jinx it!” Varric motioned his hand in a swatting motion, drinking his ale. “Just relax for a moment!” He paused at hearing the tolling of the bell, the three looking out to see fires on the mountains in the distance. Below them, Cullen rushed into view, calling men to arms. Varric groaned, he and Juliette setting down their bottles and rushing with Cassandra to the front gates, Dorian already there with Cullen and Josephine meeting up with everybody from inside the chantry.

“There’s never a dull moment for you southerners, is there?” Dorian asked Juliette nonchalantly as she approached, Cassandra asking for a report from Cullen.

“There’s one watch guard reporting-it’s a massive force coming over the mountain.”

“Under what banner?” Josephine asked, watching as he turned to face her.

“None.” The group stopped what they were doing as someone began banging on the gates, Juliette giving a small gasp of surprise.

“I can’t come in unless you open up!” A voice called from the other side, lights of what seemed to be explosions lighting up underneath the wooden doors. Juliette looked at an Inquisition soldier at the door, then rushed up as she gave a motion for him to open it. In front of her was a Templar soldier, the woman taking a step back in surprise, but relaxing the slightest when she saw him fall. Behind him was a boy, blonde with rags for clothes, at about the age of twenty or so, but no younger. His droopy hat hung low as well as his hair that got in his eyes, but his urgency was still conveyed strongly as he began to speak to Juliette and Cullen who quickly approached him, observing the Templar corpses surrounding them. “I’m Cole.” He spoke calmly and matter-of-factly, looking at the Herald through his bangs. “I came to warn you-to help!” He got in close now. “People are coming to hurt you,” he looked down slightly, “although you probably already know…”

“What’re you talking about?” Juliette asked, furrowing his eyebrows at him. “What’s going on?”

He hushed his voice, raising his head up to look deep in her eyes. “The Templar’s come to kill you.”

“Templars?!” Cullen approached Cole with his sword, the boy quickly backing away from the two. The Commander then looked at Juliette. “Is this the Order’s response to our talks with the mages?” He turned his gaze back to Cole, eyes hard on him. “Attacking blindly?”

“The Red Templars went to the Elder One,” Cole explained, then looked back at Juliette and got in close again. “You know him? He knows you. You took his mages.” He then took a step back, turning his body to follow his outreached arm, pointing into the distance. “There…” They could see, albeit not clearly, a man in what appeared to be Templar armor.

“I know that man…” Cullen observed, squinting as he tried to get a better look. “Samson…? But this Elder One…” He looked at the tall figure that stood twice the size over the Templar, seeming to be some demented form of a man.

“He’s very angry that you took his mages…” Cole spoke in a low, warning voice, looking up at the creature on the mountain.

“Cullen!” Juliette looked at him, eyes wide. “I need a plan-anything you’ve got!”

“Haven is no fortress,” he started, keeping his eyes on the mountain. “If we are to have any hope at surviving this attack then we  _ must _ control the battle!”

“Okay, and how do we do that?!” Juliette asked, getting nervous as the lit torches on the mountain got uncomfortably close to Haven.

“We have trebuchets.” He responded, taking a step back. “If we use those against them, we can turn this around.” He unsheathed his sword, turning back towards the main gates as Varric, Cassandra, and Dorian rushed past him to Juliette. “Mages!” He called, everyone present listening intently to his orders. “You have full sanction to attack! That man is Samson-he will not fall without a fight!” He looked over the Inquisition forces that appeared at the front lines, including Iron Bull, Sera, and Blackwall. “Everyone-” he turned forward “-with the Herald!” He raised his sword up, soldiers beginning to unleash war cries as he gave the final words to start the battle: “For your life!”

Soldiers rushed out into formation, Juliette and her squad moving towards the northern trebuchet being manned by a soldier trying to ready it while screams of approaching Templars threatened her. “Keep them off me!” She called, Juliette trying to wall off any blind spots to give them some time while Cassandra went straight to marksemen attempting to get to higher ground.

“Maker…” Dorian paused for a second before snapping out of it and continuing his spells. “What is that thing?!” He called out, Juliette looking at what he was talking about just to have fear sit in the pit of her stomach. It looked slightly like a darkspawn, but also with a likeness to man in a way. It had the trousers of a Templar uniform and a helmet like what its allies wore, but was hunched over with shards of Red Lyrium jutting out of it. And the screams…

“Take them down!” Juliette ordered, cautiously watching the creature as it cried out, the shards in its back moving up and down… “Get down!” She and the others ducked, a shard flying right by Varric’s head and landing in the gut of an unlucky Inquisition soldier. “Shit!” She looked up as Cassandra shoved her sword into the creature at the same time that the Inquisition soldier manning the trebuchet called for it to fire, the sounds of it spinning and firing into the mountainside echoing around them.

“Herald!” She called, looking towards her. “The southern one isn’t firing!”

“I’m on it!” She noticed Blackwall and Iron Bull approaching from wherever they were fighting, getting their attention. “Guard this trebuchet!” She called out, taking her team south to the unmanned area past the Blacksmith and stables. She was thankful at first that nobody was there, suddenly stopping in her tracks at the sight of marksmen and foot soldiers coming into view as they kept guard of the large weapon.

“Do you have a plan?” Dorian asked Juliette, looking at the soldiers in their dark armor. “I don’t see any more of those… creatures.”

“There’s gotta be more of them,” Varric pointed out, surveying the area.

“Just… don’t die.” Juliette took a breath and then ran out to the open area, starting to blast fire until she remembered the wooden installment that they kind of needed… “Damn it.” She sucked in some air between her teeth, planting her feet firmly in the dirt and recalling her practice to cast ice spells, arrows and lightning spewing past her. “Cassandra, with me! Boys, cover us!” Juliette ordered, the two women making their way to the trebuchet. “I’m going to get this into position,” Juliette explained, setting up an ice barrier below the raised platform to protect one side of her, Cassandra standing ready on the ground to her right. “Keep them from getting too close. I’m not stopping once I start-!” She stopped talking as an arrow flew in between them, Juliette putting all of her strength into turning the wheel controlling where the trebuchet faced.

“Is that thing ready yet?” Varric called, shooting an arrow at a horrific Templar creature approaching him.

“Almost!” Juliette called back, giving a grunt as she got one final push in, looking at the payload and then the mountain. “Ready…” She warned, the group backing up, the final enemy in their immediate area falling. “Fire!” She hit the mechanism releasing the chains that were bound together tightly, the group watching as the top of the mountain in front of them disappeared behind a veil of white snow, the approaching forces being snuffed out as the avalanche fell on them. “Yes!” Juliette smiled, Varric approaching and giving her a playful punch on the arm.

Their cheers of victory were cut short, however, as a blood curdling screech echoed through the air, a shadow falling over them. Juliette looked up, with no time to process what she was seeing before a red substance was shot down at the trebuchet, promptly destroying it and sending the group flying back. Juliette could feel the wind of beating wings rush through her braid falling loose, orienting herself as Cassandra helped her up. “Was… was that a  _ dragon _ ?!” She asked, looking up at her with tired and hopeless eyes. How were they supposed to take down a  _ dragon _ ?!

“We need to get back to the chantry!” Cassandra told her, noticing a small limp in her walk. “Are you hurt?”

“It’s my ankle, I’m fine,” Juliette assured her, pushing through the twinge of pain sitting in her right foot as they rushed back to the gates as quickly as they could, Cullen standing ready to usher anyone inside. “Cullen!” Juliette called, pushing everyone through before her, the gates only shutting once they were all behind the walls.

“Everyone into the chantry!” He ordered, starting up the steps before turning and looking at the group of warriors behind him. “It’s the only building that might stand against that… that  _ thing _ !” He huffed, continuing up the steps and stopping when Juliette spoke to him.

“What are we supposed to do?” She asked, hearing the roars of the dragon overhead.

“At this point, Herald,” he looked at her, “just make them work for it.” He left, leaving Juliette and her friends at the gate, the Herald looking around at who she had.

“Okay, Varric, Dorian, Cassandra: You all might as well just go ahead and stay with me. I want to make sure everyone gets to the chantry safely.” She looked at the others who joined, thinking as quickly as she could. “Vivienne and Solas, go to the chantry and heal anyone you can. Might as well get started on that. Blackwall, Iron Bull, Sera: You lot go to the southern part of the second level and find anyone who needs help getting to the chantry, whether it be they need Templars off their tail long enough to get away or something else. The rest of us will keep to the north side.” Everyone nodded, hurrying off to do as they were told, no second guesses. It somehow came natural to her, giving them commands and thinking of how to defend themselves. She had never been one to be able to do that, but there was no time to question it.

“Wait, over here!” Sera’s voice called from the right, the two tanks rushing over to help Lysette with a group of Templars. “We got it, keep going!” She called to Juliette, who pushed up the steps with the others, coming face-to-face with a group of Templars. To their left, a familiar voice called out for help, Juliette glancing over. There, a cabin with flames creeping up its walls.

“We’ll cover you, go help them!” Varric called, Juliette running over and pushing at the door to no avail.

“I’m coming!” She called, looking up at the roof engulfed in flames. She looked up at the firewood stacked against the side of the house, making the rather stupid decision to climb up it, nearly falling twice before she could climb through the side of the busted in through the roof, finding a man under some wood. She winced in pain at her foot as she stepped to make her way over. “Oh shit!” She coughed, pushing the wood off of him. “Are you hurt?”

“No, but we’ll be dead if this falls on us!” He responded, hurriedly getting up and pushing crates from the door that had been moved to barricade himself in.

“Don’t block the door like this!” She scolded in the midst of clearing a way, yanking the door open and pushing him out, following him and taking a few deep breaths of fresh air.

“We didn’t say go  _ into _ the burning building!” Dorian exclaimed, looking at her.

“I’m fine!” She told them, looking towards the south side of the camp to see Sera, Blackwall and Iron Bull take down Templars and move further in. “Let’s make sure they have a clear path to the chantry!” She gestured for them to follow, everyone going up the steps to the level that the chantry stood on, stopping at the war cries of Templars coming over the hills to their left. There wasn’t enough mana and strength in the world for the sheer amount of forces they had-especially for those with Red Lyrium shooting out of themselves or those encapsulating themselves into it in order to gain that wretched ability.

“We’ve cleared the area!” Iron Bull called out from the south side as Cassandra stabbed through a Templar’s gut, the body count on the Templar side increasing.

“Come inside!” A voice called from the open chantry doors, everyone rushing in as quickly as they could. The last to enter was Grand Chancellor Rodrick, being helped inside by the young boy Juliette had spoken with earlier.

“What happened to him?” Juliette asked, approaching the two as Cole helped the elderly man into a chair.

“He was very brave,” Cole responded, watching him. “He sacrificed himself to save another from a Templar. The blade went in very deep.” He looked up at Juliette. “He’s going to die.”

“Oh… what a charming…” He grunted in pain, giving a weak cough, “young boy…”

“Herald!” Cullen rushed over, too into his commander mentality to remember to call her by her name as he approached to give a run-down of the situation. “Things aren’t good on our side. That dragon stole back any time you may have earned us.”

“I’ve seen an archdemon before. It was in the fade, but it looked like that.” Cole looked at

Cullen, kneeling beside Chancellor Rodrick.

“You mean this Elder One?” Juliette asked, Cullen dropping a disgruntled sigh.

“We don’t need to know what it  _ looks _ like!” He responded in a huff, looking at Cole and then Juliette. “We need to know how to keep it from destroying Haven!”

“The Elder One doesn’t care about the village. He only wants the Herald.” Cole looked at Juliette, keeping them on her. “He only wants you.”

“Me?” Juliette stopped to think, looking down and then to the doors. “Then do you think I can distract him while Haven retreats?”

“And do what?” Cullen stepped forward, looking down at her with a mix of emotion in his voice. “That’s suicide! And besides, Haven doesn’t have anywhere to retreat to!”

“And he has a dragon,” Cole piped up. “It won’t be easy.”

“We know what he…!” Cullen stopped and took a breath, no longer focusing on the strange boy in the conversation. “Listen, there are no tactics that can make this survivable. The only thing that helped us was you firing those trebuchets into the mountain. Unless you want to try that again, there’s nothing we can do.”

Juliette looked at him now, holding the look in his eyes. “What if I turned the trebuchet to aim at the mountain behind us?”

“That would destroy Haven.” Cullen fell quiet, but unchanging in his stern demeanor. “We’re dying, Herald. But we can choose how.” Juliette looked at Cole, whose attention had turned to Rodrick, the old man looking back towards the open back door of the war room.

“Yes…” Cole whispered, affirming something before turning his gaze up to the two standing in front of him. “Chancellor Rodrick would like to say something before he dies.”

“There’s a chantry trail not far from here…” The Cleric looked up, eyes unable to focus on her as much as they normally would. “You wouldn’t know… unless you went on it last summer. The people can escape.” He attempted to stand, groaned, and then remained seated, returning his gaze to Juliette. “She must have shown me. Andraste must have shown me so I could… tell you.”

“That could work.” Juliette turned to Cullen, again looking in his eyes. “Cullen. Can you get everyone out?”

“Possibly.  _ If _ he shows us the path.” He glanced at Rodrick, his arms crossed, then looked at her. “But what of your escape?” He dropped his arms, watching her gaze lower to the ground, the realization hitting both of them. “Juliette?”

“Have Solas give a signal when you’re safe, use Cassandra and the others to make sure that everyone gets out.” She sighed, turning her head towards him but not quite looking up. “You’ll be fine.” She wasn’t going to let them die there. And she couldn’t be a killer if she wasn’t alive anyways.

Cullen stepped forward, then back to his original stance. “Perhaps you will surprise it, find a way…” More silence. He nodded, looking down. “Very well. Inquisition, follow Chancellor Rodrick through the chantry!” He ordered, using the work of all of their able-bodied men to help the wounded up. Running past him, Varric, Cassandra, and Dorian returned, giving her a distressed look.

“Why did we hear that you’re going back out there?” Dorian asked, the young woman in front of them still looking down.

“You all need to make sure that Haven gets out safely.” She took a breath, then looked at each of them. “It’ll be fine.”

“No, kid. You’ll get killed the moment you step outside.” Varric looked up at her, taking Bianca off his back.

“Herald…” Rodrick shakily stood up, Cole supporting the man the best he could. “If you are meant for this… If the Inquisition is meant for this… then I pray for you.” He coughed, Cole turning him to make their way to the back door.

Cullen made one final approach to the group, noting who was going with her. “Keep them off of us until we get above the treeline. Make them hear you.” He stepped back, looking at the group one last time before turning and hurrying out the door, the four either brave or stupid souls waiting until that door was shut before they pushed the front ones open, instantly being bombarded by Templars.

“Push forward!” Cassandra yelled, Juliette and Varric making the move to lead the group away and through where the requisition tents had been set up earlier that day.

“I’m giving us some cover!” Juliette announced, building a wall of ice the best she could to separate them and the remaining Templars. “Move! It won’t last for long!” She had them rush towards the main gates, fighting more soldiers who had invaded their encampment, and then turning a direct left, using the same method. “I know that other one didn’t last, we need to hurry!”

“We’re covering you-get that trebuchet ready!” Varric called out, the group rushing to surround Juliette as she yet again used all of her strength to put the weapon into position.

“Damn it!” Dorian exclaimed, an arrow planting itself right in his staff. A large group of Templars ran in from all possible sides, surrounding the group at the large weapon.

“Take mine off my back!” Juliette yelled back, sweating from the amount of effort she was having to put into this stupid wheel. “Maker, why is this so heavy?!”

“We have a bigger problem!” Cassandra looked up at a large shadow of a Templar, now a walking casket of Red Lyrium with a face. “Juliette!” She watched as Juliette pulled away from a second to shoot an ice spell at it to freeze it in place and then build a wall, only for both spells to be easily wiped away by its sheer strength.

“I’m going as fast as I can!” She looked up at the sling’s position. “I’m almost done…” She grunted, yelping as an arrow making its way into her thigh.

“Juliette!” Varric called, glancing back at her.

“Don’t turn around, keep firing!” She commanded, nearly forgetting to breathe as she used every muscle to get those last couple of turns in. “There!”

“It’s down for now!” Cassandra yelled, looking back at Juliette and then up as the familiar screech bounced around the mountains. Either the dragon would leave them all be and give the large creature on the ground a chance to attack them or it would kill all of them there.

“...move.” Juliette swallowed, plucking out the arrow placed shallowly in her leg with a yell and then turning to her allies, pushing them forward. “Run and don’t look back!” She yelled, watching the three of them hurry through the hillsides and into the distance, Juliette slowing before being thrown to the ground by a sheer force of pushed wind and the same red substance firing from the sky. She rolled, the sky above her spinning in a disorienting fashion. She could’ve sworn she heard Cassandra calling for her, but made no effort to look. The heat around her from the dragon’s breath pulsed, Juliette letting out a hoarse cough. She slowly propped herself up, turning over and forcing one leg up from under her, and then the other. In the corner of her vision, she could see a figure emerging from the flames at the side of the small snowy field she landed in, turning completely towards it.

Now one could see this “Elder One” much more clearly. He had to have been at least 215 centimeters, with a skeletal frame, torn fabric draped over him. His fingers were long and sharp, and his face accented with Red Lyrium and scars, a permanent scowl resting on his like a mask. Juliette wouldn’t lie-he was terrifying. But she felt so overloaded by everything else that had just happened that she couldn’t react in a terrified way. Until the dragon bounded behind her, causing her to quick-step with a trip away from it. She caught herself, looking up at the tall archdemon before her.

“Enough!” His voice boomed, causing the mortal to stop any movements she was in the process of going through, noticing the snow around her blow in a flurry for just a moment. “Pretender. You toy with forces beyond your ken. No more.”

His wording was weird, Juliette noted. “ _ Pretender _ ?” She looked him up and down, trying to get a feel for what kind of mess she had gotten herself into. “Make sense! Why are you doing this to innocent people?” She asked, not quite pleading for an answer but really close to doing so.

“Mortals always beg for the truth they cannot fathom.” He stared her down, unchanging in tone of voice. “But it is beyond what you are-what I  _ was _ . Know me… Know what you have pretended to be.” He paused, his harsh gaze turning into a cold glare. “Exalt the Elder One. The will that is Corypheus.”

Juliette watched him stretch his arm out, taking one finger, and pointing it to the ground. “You  _ will _ kneel.” He spoke slowly, as if that alone was to make her do as he said.

“And why would I kneel to the likes of  _ you _ ?” Juliette scoffed, instantly regretting the hole she may have just dug a little deeper.  _ Don’t be a sarcastic shit right now. _

An orb materialized in his hand, the skeletal figure holding it up. “You will resist. You will always resist. It matters not. I am here for the anchor-and the process of removing it begins now.” The orb made a strange sound, the center opening and releasing what Juliette could only guess was energy emitting from Red Lyrium. She didn’t have any time to move, the thin arm that seemed to practically hang from his shoulder jutted outward, the same energy shooting right at her and causing a reaction with her mark, the green emitting from herself. She didn’t feel much more than a tingle at first, until the pain swarmed around her skin, contracting her the muscles in her fingers. She tore the glove off, looking at the mark with a mix of fear and confusion.

“It is your fault Herald,” Corypheus began his second monologue, watching her writhe in pain. “You interrupted a ritual which was years in planning and instead of dying you stole its purpose.” He pressed forward only a little, Juliette bringing her hand inward, falling to her knees as she held her wrist, gasping and sucking in air. “I know not how you survived… But that mark you have touched-that you flail at rifts-I crafted to assault the very Heavens.” He closed his fist, Juliette letting out a scream that she instantly tried to quiet. “And you’ve used it to undo all my work.” For the first time since he had begun speaking, his tone changed slightly from monotonous to aggravated: “The  _ gall _ !”

“Do you think I wanted this?!” Juliette asked, looking up at him. “I had no plans to disrupt your ritual!” She gasped when he quickly made his way to her with very few strides, grabbing her by her left hand and holding her up, Juliette kicking slightly.

“And so you cry… But I have once breached the Fade in the name of another.” He stared at her hand in front of him, tightening his grip as she fought against him. He continued, “to serve the Old Gods of the Empire in person.” He didn’t bother looking down at the mortal, whose face was showing nothing but a lack of understanding and pain. “I found only chaos and corruption-dead whispers…” He raised her up slightly, Juliette feeling a hard strain on her shoulder. “For a thousand years I was confused, but no more. I have gathered the will to return under no name but my own, to champion withered Tevinter and correct this blighted world.” He now looked at Juliette in the eye, his voice firm as he finished: “Beg that I succeed, for I have seen the throne of the gods, and it was  _ empty! _ ”

And with nothing left to say in the moment, he tossed Juliette over against the trebuchet, the girl hearing a pop in her shoulder on impact. “You foolish human. The anchor is permanent. You have spoiled it with your stumbling.” He watched as Juliette looked at a fallen sword by her feet, scrambling with her nondominant right hand to grab it. The dragon approached, the pair staring her down menacingly. “So be it,” Corypheus stepped forward. “I will begin again, find another way to give this world the nation-the  _ God _ -it requires.” 

Juliette looked up at the sky behind him with weariness in her eyes, pressing her back up against the side of the trebuchet. She could see a flame being shot into the darkness. They were safe.

“And you,  _ child _ . I will not suffer even an unknowing rival. You  _ must _ die.” Corypheus growled, taking another step towards her.

Despite the pain all over her body and the numbness growing in her arm, Juliette stepped forward with the sword, but not leaving the trebuchet. “Come and catch me then.” She turned and kicked the lever beside her, the payload rocketing off into the mountain that towered behind Haven. She dropped the sword with a smirk and ran as quickly as she could in the opposite direction, hearing the dragon squeal as it flew off into the distance. Upon seeing a boarded patch in the ground, she jumped through, the wood breaking on impact and going down with her. If something wasn’t cracked or dislocated already, then it was now.

“Ugh…” She forced herself up, holding her arm tightly against her gut. Something warm, however, sat around her eye, Juliette putting a finger to the area and pulling back as she felt blood. She must’ve cut herself- “Shit!” It got in her eye. Her heart stopped for just a moment, suddenly remembering her nightmares. This didn’t sit right with her.

She attempted to look around in the close to pure darkness with one eye open, the avalanche closing off where she had fallen in from above. “Great…” She sighed weakly, squinting and looking to what she presumed was east, seeing the outline of an archway. “Please be a tunnel, please be a tunnel…” She muttered, afraid of running into a wall but instead passing through. Luck seemed to be on her side. She paused, hearing some kind of giggle and swearing she could see a shadow somewhere down the line of tunnels. “Hello?” She called, not getting a response. She continued following the basic outlines she could see for perhaps half an hour, finally reaching a point in the tunnel system where she could see light coming in from the distance. “There!” She smiled in relief, starting to hurry over but stopping in her tracks as she reached an opening between her and the outside world, hearing a low growl. “Who’s there…?” She asked cautiously, instinctively pushing her pained left hand out at the sudden appearance of two darkspawn, looking in shock at an opened rift right in front of her, sucking the two demons inside of it before promptly closing. “That’s… new…”

She moved much more slowly now, perhaps more cautiously as she reached the exit, feeling the rush of cold hair slapping her in the face. All remnants of her braid were gone, her hair now whipping rapidly in the harsh winds. She stepped into the fresh snow, no idea where she was at this point. At first she looked left, towards the direction the wind was blowing, and then right. Again, she was positive she could see a figure seeming to watch her. Calling to it wouldn’t do any good. “Dammit.” She shivered, teeth chattering. She decided to go towards it, moving her limbs that were stiffening up from the cold. “One foot… in front of the other…” She muttered to herself, feeling the blood on her face dry onto her skin. The figure was gone, but she continued to push forward, making out slight outlines of trees swaying in the wind, seeming as though they could snap in half in any second. “Enchanters, the time…” She hummed as a way to keep her focused, feeling the shivering underneath her enchanter’s coat stop, dizziness and the feeling of fainting hitting her like payloads. “What was the word…” She pressed on, body somehow getting lower to the ground. “Our brothers… no, fathers… shit.” She looked back as her boot got caught in the snow, lifting it out just for snow to fall into it, her foot now soaking wet.

But something felt right. She carried on, slowly but surely, uphill, where the blizzard seemed to calm. She could see two mountains with little to no wind ready to push her downhill. She was above the treeline. Yes! Now she only had to make her way up… There was a firepit to the right. Embers. “Close…” She whispered, stumbling as she felt her boot get caught again, and then the other. She could see fire ahead. Maybe she was hallucinating.

“It’s her!” Cullen shouted, Cassandra thanking The Maker. Yeah she was hallucinating. She dropped to her knees as though ready to just lay down and give up, a leather glove pulling her straight. “Juliette?” Cullen kneeled down, noticing a wince in her face, then feeling the swelling under his grasp of her shoulder.

“Oh… hi…” Juliette greeted weakly, trying to smile. “I… cut… uh...” She used her right hand to point at her face, then fell forward, eyes rolling to the back of her head as she entered a world of black.

No dreams… No noises or surprises. She stood alone, with no feelings of cold nor warmth. Was she dead? If this was death she was kind of fine with it. Wait. She could hear arguing from familiar voices. This wasn’t death. No, it was the real world. She slowly opened her eyes, finding herself with extra blankets piled on top of her, picking up her head.

“Shh…” A gentle voice hushed from her side, Juliette looking up at her. “You need to rest, young Herald.”

“Mother Giselle?” Juliette blinked, coming to grips with being awake. She could feel the soreness and stings hitting her entire body as she tried to prop herself up, her left arm in a make-shift sling. Her shoulder didn’t hurt anymore, and she could feel some kind of paste on the side of her face from her eyebrow to her cheekbone. She looked over at Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana who were arguing loud enough for everyone to hear. “How long have they been at it?” She asked, pusing blankets off in order to sit up with her feet on the floor.

“A few hours.” She replied, taking a blanket and placing it over Juliette’s shoulders. “Which is a luxury they have, thanks to you.” She looked over at the group, not really sure how they could still argue in times like this. “As soon as you were warmed and looked after, they began this infighting. Which I fear may be more dangerous than this Corypheus.”

“If they’re arguing about our next move, then I should help them…” Juliette began to rise, but then fell back on her elevated bed, legs weak, her bandaged thigh stinging.

“Another heated voice won’t help, Herald.  _ Especially _ yours.”

“What do you mean?” Juliette asked, becoming more aware of her swollen top lip.

“Our leaders struggle because of what we survivors witnessed,” Mother Giselle explained, Juliette zoned out just the tiniest bit. “We saw our defender stand… and then fall.” She paused in speaking, nodding at her. “And now, we have seen her return to us.”

Juliette looked down at the dirt, and then up at her, listening to her words. “It wasn’t a miracle that brought me here… It was sheer luck. If I had gone in the other direction I would’ve frozen to death.”

“Perhaps.” Mother Giselle agreed, looking at the battered Herald. “And yet, you have endured so much. We all have. So what must we believe then?”

“Believe?” Juliette raised an eyebrow, using her good hand to push herself off of the bed, her eyes looking at the dispersed group of the Inner Circle. “We need a lot more than faith to win this…” She stepped out from under the tent with a limp, looking around. Everywhere was defeated looks, people wondering what would happen next. Too much uncertainty. She wanted to help, but didn’t know where to start, who to go to first.

“Shadows fall…” A voice sung from behind, Juliette turning to see Mother Giselle walk up beside her, singing the one song that she felt would bring everyone together. Verse by verse, voices joined in, feet that had been still for hours now moving towards the fire, singing in unison with each other. Juliette could only stand there, looking at the amount of people still standing together, some kneeling to her. “The dawn will come,” they sang, a newfound sense of hope trickling amongst everyone, even if it was only momentary.

“An army needs more than an enemy,” Mother Giselle noted to Juliette. “It needs a cause.” She walked away, her presence being replaced by Solas.

“May I have a moment?” He asked, walking away the expectation that she would follow suit. He led her away from the camp, stopping where they could talk in peace.

“Is everything okay?” Juliette asked, stopping short of a few feet away from him.

“At a point in your wakefulness, you mentioned an orb that Corypheus carried. That power he used against you is Elven.” Solas glanced at her as he explained, noting the conversation that Juliette did not recall by any means. “It’s the power that he used to create the Breach-what caused the explosion at the Conclave.” He looked into the distance, hands placed behind his back. “I have yet to figure out how exactly Corypheus survived… nor can I tell you how those around us will react once they learn of the orb’s origin.”

“I don’t blame you for being worried,” Juliette told him, making an effort to hear his words. “People all around are going to start trying to place the blame on somebody.”

“As is in your nature. You’ve seen history play out the same way many times.” He paused, looking at her again. “I have calculated steps that can be taken to avoid such a distraction in the meantime.” He gazed into her eyes, then looked at her injuries. “Corypheus did not simply attack the Inquisition, but he changed it. He’s changed  _ you _ . You have turned into a leader-so lead them. Go north, act as their guide. Take them to a place that awaits to be held again. Where it will allow the Inquisition to build… and grow. You’ll know it when you see her.” Over mountain passes and through billows of snow, a fortress placed as a diamond in the sky. “Skyhold.”


	9. With the Inquisitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After months of showing selflessness, resilience, and leadership, Juliette is named Inquisitor and meets a figure from the past.

“Oh I wish we could’ve made this more grand for her,” Josephine spoke in a hushed, excited voice.

“We’ll make it up to her after this is seen through,” Cullen assured her. “We’ve only been here for a week, after all. There isn’t much we can do.”

“Did you get it, Leliana?” Cassandra asked, looking towards the grand stairs that led into the fortresses’ main building that had yet to be opened up.

“I did.” Leliana nodded. “Although with her arm in that sling, I don’t know how well she’ll carry it.”

“Don’t force an injury upon her.” Cullen looked to the side from where he stood in front of the main gate, to the healer’s station, and then to the left to where the women had set up a group resting area. There, Juliette stepped out, long hair down, left arm still placed in a sling. She blinked against the sunlight, doing a quick survey of people making their way through the mud and puddles, to the right her friends. They smiled at her, Cassandra gesturing for her to join them. She walked over, looking over their faces as she approached. They looked like they were hiding something from her. But it didn’t look bad?

“Good morning.” Josephine and Cullen walked in one direction, Leliana moving back and going up the steps to reach the level that most of the buildings sat on, disappearing behind the archway underneath large steps.

“What’s going on?” Juliette asked, watching them all disperse.

Cassandra stood with her hands clasped behind her back, smiling a little. “How is your arm?” She asked in return, not answering her question. She looked at the cut on Juliette that hit her eyebrow and under her eye on her cheekbone, and then at the arm resting in its sling.

“Better…?” Juliette shifted between her feet, watching the woman in front of her. “Why do you look like you’re hiding something?”

“Walk with me.” She gestured to her right, the two walking side by side up the steps that Leliana had passed up on moments prior. “I have seen you change so much these past few months.” She looked at Juliette as she spoke, only looking away to watch her step over the uneven terrain.

“Is this some kind of deep conversation?” Juliette asked, not sure where she was going with this. She didn’t want to get all sentimental at the moment.

“Perhaps. Please.” She slowed in her pace, looking at Juliette, who quieted and let her speak. “You came to us as our prisoner, as I’m sure you remember. You were a potential enemy who stepped through the Fade and lived. A mage who could’ve turned against us. But then you became our Herald-despite not caring for the title.” She turned the start up the second round of steps that led up to the tall building, now looking upwards to the landing. “You have done more for the Inquisition than any of us could. We would not be where we stand today without you.” They reached the landing, Cassandra stepping to the side to reveal Leliana with a greatsword laid in her hands.

“Uh… Where did you get that?” Juliette asked, becoming aware of people below towards the gates standing and watching… and waiting. She looked down at them then turned her head to look at the two up with her. “What’s going on?”

“The people who come to Skyhold seek safety behind its walls,” Cassandra continued on with her speech. “Everyday, they come from all over. They have turned Skyhold into a pilgrimage. But, the threat we face is far beyond what we have originally anticipated.” Leliana stepped forward, giving Juliette a small grin. “We need a leader who can stand against this threat, who can lead these people. And lead the Inquisition.” Cassandra watched Juliette keep her gaze on the people below, Cullen and Josephine moving to the front of the crowd, companions standing amongst them. “We need the one who has already been leading…  _ you _ .”

Juliette looked at her in surprise, mouth slightly agape. “Wait.  _ Me _ ? A mage who pales in comparison to the rest of you?”

“I won’t pretend that this decision will not be judged,” Cassandra told her, giving a slight shake of the head. “But this decision was not made lightly. Despite the troubling thoughts of handing this amount of power to anyone, I believe that this is how The Maker intended it to be.” She watched Juliette meet Leliana and look down at the sword. “The Inquisition will follow where you lead it-however you decide to lead it.”

“That’s a lot of responsibility.”

“You won’t have to do it alone.” Cassandra assured her.

Juliette reached out for the grip of the sword, taking it into her hand. She swallowed as it wobbled, the weight catching her off guard. Much like the weight of all of this. Juliette could tell them no, that she didn’t want this. She didn’t come to them with the intention to lead anything, and she didn’t have to. Despite all of the people looking at her… That was a lot of people. People who did need someone to be there for them. Juliette placed the sword back in Leliana’s hands, then removed the sling, letting it drop onto the ground while she picked the sword back up with both hands, exhaling at the soreness in her shoulder.  _ Easy… _ she held it up, looking at the design above her hands. “We were brought together to bring peace to the world, something that is intended to be taken away by Corypheus. We have to work together to stop him-once and for all.”

“I wouldn’t have said it better myself,” Leliana whispered, stepping back from her. She was actually a little proud of her friend saying such meaningful words on short notice.

Cassandra stepped forward, calling down to Josephine. “Have our people been told?”

“They have!” Josephine replied with a large grin on her face. “And soon the world!”

“Commander!” Cassandra looked at Cullen down below. “Will our people follow?”

He stepped forward, turning to the crowd that looked up at the leader above them. “Inquisition! Will you follow?” He called, receiving cheers in return. “Will you fight?!” More cheers, fists being thrown into the air. “Will we triumph?!”

Juliette grinned at Cassandra, the two seeming to enjoy how everyone was getting into the moment. She then looked down as Cullen continued in his loud rally. “Your leader! Your Herald!” He unsheathed and raised his sword up to Juliette. “Your Inquisitor!” The crowd whooped and hollered as Juliette copied the motion with the sword in her left hand. She lowered it moments after though, feeling a pain in her shoulder, Leliana taking the sword from her.

“Come with us,” Cassandra requested in her ear, picking up the sling for Juliette. The three continued up the stairs, soon being met by Josephine and Cullen.

“Oh, that was remarkable!” Josephine exclaimed as they caught up, the crowd naturally dispersing in a buzz.

“It definitely raised morale.” Cullen added, looking at Juliette as Cassandra helped her get her sling back on. “Is your shoulder alright?”

“It’s fine,” Juliette assured him. “Just sore.” She looked at Cassandra and Leliana, the group standing in front of the grand wooden doors to the main building. “So what’re you showing me now?” She asked, the two moving in unison to push the doors open. They all stepped inside, save for Cassandra who let the others discuss while she went to handle other matters, walking down the dark, dusty corridor. “It’s definitely grand,” Juliette noted aloud, nearly tripping as she looked up at the vaulted ceiling and stained glass at the opposite end. “Woah, how long has this been here?” She asked, stepping over piles of wood and debris from where the roof had fallen in places to get to a red chair-no, wait-throne on a stage.

“That would be your throne, Inquisitor.” Josephine told her as the others approached. “Although I’m sure we can find you a new one if you would like?”

“Uh…” Juliette turned to face them, seeing the motivation in their eyes. “Please don’t go through any trouble… I know I just accepted a new role and everything, but I’m still just Juliette.”

“We know,” Leliana replied. “But to us you aren’t  _ just _ Juliette.”

“You’ve worked hard to get to this point,” Cullen added. “Even Juliette can stand to be treated as the Inquisitor.” He smiled at her as he spoke, feeling proud.

“To quote Josephine, we can expend to spoil you once we find the funds.”

“ _ Leliana _ !” Josephine rolled her eyes, not getting into it. “Juliette,” she called her attention to her. “We are ready to use all available resources to plan our defense against this Corypheus.”

“We make our promise into a reality here.” Leliana watched Juliette. “All we know is that he wants your mark, however.”

“Are we safe here until we can get more information?” Juliette asked, looking at any of them for an answer.

“We believe so, yes.” Cullen rested a hand on the hilt of his sword. “Corypheus likely doesn’t know where we are, at least until we make our move.”

“Which helps us with our advantage,” Leliana spoke, adding onto Cullen’s words. “We know what he intends to do next.” She recalled their conversations after the events at Redcliffe Castle as she went on. “You said that in that future you went into, Empress Celene had been assassinated.”

“Her death would cause chaos that we cannot even fathom!” Josephine’s face turned nervous, as she herself tried to imagine what chain reaction would follow such a tragedy. “And with his army-”

“-that he’ll equip with a force of demons more massive than what we’ve experienced,” Cullen described, “if this future is correct.”

“Whether he is a god or not,” Josephine cleared her throat then continued, “he could take over all of the south of Thedas, and do Maker knows what.”

Leliana let out an exasperated huff of air, feeling a sense of being lost. “If only we knew more of what we’re dealing with.”

“I can help with that.” Varric walked up from behind the group, seeming ready to give some kind of information. “Well,” he continued as everyone looked at him ready to hear what he had to say. “Everyone’s been acting all inspirational, and it got me thinking… So I reached out to an old friend who, coincidentally, has crossed paths with Corypheus in the past. I think she can help.”

“That’s great, Varric,” Juliette smiled. “I would love to meet her.” She watched as he sheepishly looked over his shoulder before looking back at her and nervously replying.

“I don’t think it’s best for her to meet out in the open-it might cause a fuss. Perhaps somewhere a little more private?”

“That’s fine, whatever’s more convenient for her,” Juliette told him. Honestly, anything to get them the information they needed to win against this crazed archdemon. 

“Then perhaps up on the battlements?” He suggested, noticing Josephine and Leliana sharing glances of confusion. “Just trust me. It’s complicated. Whenever you have time. She’s here and ready when you are.” He turned and walked away, leaving the group inside of the main hall.

“In terms of Skyhold, I’ll be sending out requests for anyone who can come and make the most important repairs such as the roofing and stairs.” Josephine made a mental note before walking out, Leliana following her and Cullen following through. With not much else to do, Juliette walked outside, passing through the courtyard and seeing a familiar elf under a tent with supplies.

“Sera!” Juliette walked over with a smile.

“Ah, the Inquisitor. That’s your new title now, isn’t it?” She looked up at her with the normal Sera state of being a little bit pissy. “Do you remember when I joined and we had drinks and you said that there were things for me to shoot my arrows through? Like little people? Why didn’t you mention an archdemon?”

“I really wish I could’ve told you.” Juliette sighed, resting her weight on her hip. “I wish someone could’ve told me.”

“I’ve heard the story of what happened to you-when we went one way out of that pile of shit and you went the other.” She fidgeted with her hands. “This is all… I don’t know.”

“This is all…?”

“Nonsense! An archdemon trying to become a god? Plopping his arse in the throne of the Maker? It’s too much! Going from plugging that hole flying above us to taking down some Coryphe-shit is too far, dontcha think?” She looked at Juliette, who listened as well as she could.

“Honestly, Sera?” Juliette started. “I would rather you call it nonsense. It balances out every other thing I’ve been hearing since the Breach opened up.”

“I can do that, yeah.” She nodded, seeming pleased. “Call things nonsense, shoot my arrows, and make everything normal again.”

“You don’t sound completely crazy,” Juliette chuckled.

“I know right?” Sera returned the laugh. “I’m off for food. See you around?”

“Of course.” Juliette paused, then remembered why she had originally approached her. “Oh, before you go. Have you seen Varric?”

“The dwarf? Yeah, he went up that way.” She looked over at the closed off tavern, Juliette seeing steps that climbed up the wall of the battlements.

“Thanks Sera. Let’s talk later, okay?” She smiled, getting some form of an acceptable sounds in return as she went and walked up the steps. She managed to find Varric with a woman a little further down, making her way to them. “Varric?” She called, reaching them.

“Ah, Juliette. Glad you could make it.” He smiled, giving a gesture to the rogue standing beside him. “This is Marian Hawke. The Champion of Kirkwall.” He looked up at the tan human, who was thin in frame, but seemed larger in presence than Juliette could have imagined. She had short black hair, dark brown eyes, and a blood mark swiped over her nose. She really embodied the look of the champion.

“Although I don’t use that title much anymore,” Hawke replied, her voice soft like velvet.

“Hawke, this is our Inquisitor, Juliette.” He looked up at his other friend. “Since we’ve had the pleasure of coming across Corypheus before, I figured you would be able to give some friendly advice.” He stepped away to leave the two to talk, finding a bottle of ale he left for himself and cracking it open.

“I’m not sure what you want to know-Varric’s already told me how you dropped a mountain on the bastard back at Haven.” Hawke leaned on the side of the battlement, looking over the courtyard and the entrance from where they stood up high.

“Varric’s told us stories about you. Perhaps you can pull some knowledge from when you saved an entire city from rampaging Qunari?” Juliette asked with a grin, turning to sit on the side next to where Hawke leaned on her arms.

“Was there some rampaging Qunari I wasn’t told about?” Hawke asked with a chuckle.

“Thankfully not,” Juliette chuckled as well. “We have a Qunari, who might as well be a one-man army, but he’s on our side.”

“Well, then,” Hawke stood up straight, looking Juliette in the eye. “What can I tell you, Inquisitor?”

Juliette thought for a moment, gazing off into the distance. “Well, Varric did say that you’ve fought Corypheus before.”

“Yes, we did. Fought  _ and _ killed.” She crossed her arms, seeming a little pissed for a moment. “Or so we thought.”

“ _ Thought _ ?” Juliette asked for more of an explanation.

“The Grey Wardens were holding him, but Corypheus somehow managed to use his connection to Darkspawn to control them.”

Now Varric walked to them. “Corypheus made them blind, messed up their minds. He turned them against each other.”

“You said that the wardens are still not able to be found,” Hawke reiterated to Varric, looking at him. “If that’s the case, Corypheus could be controlling them like he did then.”

“Perfect,” Juliette sighed, shaking her head. “Could it be reversed? Find a way to break his control?”

“Perhaps?” Hawke replied with uncertainty. “But we’ll need more information.” She took a moment to pause and think, then looked up at Juliette. “I have a friend in the Wardens who’s looked into something unrelated for me.”

“Could we meet him?” Juliette perked up, rising from where she sat.

“I could arrange it. His name is Alistair. The last we spoke, he was worried about some possible corruption amongst the Warden ranks, and then he disappeared.” Hawke took a breath, then continued. “Luckily, he told me where he would be hiding if I hadn’t heard from him.”

“That is lucky,” Juliette agreed. “I really appreciate your help with this…” She held out the last word a little, hoping to be told what to call her new ally.

“You can just call me Hawke.” She gave a nod of the head. “Shall I just call you Inquisitor?”

“No, Juliette. Please.” She smiled, then looked at the two in front of her. “I’ll give you time to catch up. Please update me when you get the chance.” With perhaps more questions than answers, Juliette walked away. Corruption in the Warden ranks? Corypheus would definitely count as that.


	10. In That Head of Yours

Early morning daybreak with the smell of dew on elfroot, pushed through the fortress by gentle bounds of wind. The war table meeting ended on time, and all individual parties were moving around on their own.

“I do say, that outfit is much better than the ensemble you’ve been parading around in.” Dorian walked out of the main hall with Juliette, eyeing her white and black outwear. “It’s a touch of Ferelden with something else…”

“It’s from Vivienne… She said that it’s called Day’s Vigil or something?” She replied, a hand pulling on the opened portion of her vest that revealed her dark cotton top. Her hair was back in its normal braid that draped over her shoulder, the sling gone.

“Don’t look at me. Although you would pull off some Tevinter fashion quite well, I must say.” He smiled at her. “By the way, I was hoping I could come with you to Crestwood. I’ve been getting rather antsy sitting around here.”

“It’s barely been even over a week, Dorian,” Juliette pointed out. “But, I suppose so? We’re going to be gone for a long time though…”

“The remainder of the month, yes? Sounds like fun! Perhaps we can spend Summerday away.” He looked up as something caught his eye, noticing a group a couple meters down arguing. “While I enjoy some good drama, I think I’ll take my leave now.” He gave her something between a salute and a wave with two fingers, walking back up the stairs to find the library while Juliette continued down to the lower level to approach Solas, Vivienne and Cassandra.

“He is a threat, Solas!” Cassandra accused, Solas stiffening.

“Cole is a spirit of compassion-not a demon, Seeker!” He retorted, his motions calm while his voice remained steady and firm. “And not a threat!”

“Whatever this thing calls itself,” Vivienne waved her hand, sending her radiance of elegance with each movement, “it is not ideal to have around.”

“What’s going on?” Juliette asked, approaching the group. “Is something wrong with Cole?”

“In a way.” Solas turned to her. “I can confirm that Cole is safe-as a spirit-to have around, but  _ others _ ,” he looked at the others with a pointed gaze, “seem to disagree.”

Juliette took a quick look around from where she stood, searching for him. “Where is he anyhow?”

“This is what I mean,” Cassandra pointed out. “He can force us to forget him. I can’t remember even coming across him since our arrival at Skyhold.” She noticed Juliette’s eye catch something, following her gaze to the surgical tents where the boy in rags mozied around.

“I’ll talk to him.” Juliette stepped forward, making gentle strides to get into the earshot of his mumbled words.

“It hurts. blood. cries. cold. the smell of Nissa when I hold her. warm-” Cole stopped, keeping a lingering gaze on a bloodied soldier on the ground. “Dead.”

“Cole?” Juliette quietly spoke up behind him, only mildly unnerved by his words. “What are you doing?”

“Helping.” He turned his head to a soldier on the ground a few feet away from the other, conscious but groggy. “It hurts. it burns. Damned dragon. Mother. Sister. It hurts.” He pulled out a dagger from Maker knows where, Juliette quickly stepping up closer to him.

“Cole, what’re you doing?” She asked in a rushed tone, placing her hand out towards him at hip-level.

“He’s in pain. He wants it to end.” Cole’s explanations were to the point, short. While Juliette understood where he was coming from, it didn’t feel right.

“Cole, no.” Juliette hushed her voice, keeping an eye on the side of his hat. “He might pull through.”

The boy shook his head. “He will be dead in hours.”

“How do you know that he will?”

“How do you know that he won’t?” Now he looked at her from beneath the rim of his hat, his pale blue eyes blank.

“Because, Cole-”

“That’s how life works.” He interrupted, keeping his gaze on her. “Give him a chance-we don’t know anything. Confused. In my head-”

“-how are you in my head?” She asked, Cole putting the dagger away. “Can you explain at all, Cole?” She tried to smile to make herself seem friendlier.

“Explain what?” He turned to her, waiting for a response.

“Solas says that you’re a spirit of compassion. But what I can see, you go into people’s heads, and then…?”

“I help them. Make them stop hurting,” He answered, looking past her and stepping a little ways from where he stood.

Juliette rubbed the back of her neck, not sure how to handle this. Sure, he  _ looked _ human, but he obviously wasn’t one. And yet… “Cole.” She called, catching up to him. “The others are nervous about you, you know.” She moved next to him, turning to face him completely. “But I want you to know that you’re welcomed here. To help people. If that’s what you want?” Why did she have to have such a soft spot?

“Yes…” He looked at her, and then the battered victims on the ground before him. “I can help here… I… I will stay.” He seemed pleased, stepping forward to another injured party, Juliette walking away with a faint smile to Solas who now stood alone.

“Solas,” she started, “do you think you could stay here and keep an eye on things with Cole while I’m gone?” She asked, looking back at the boy.

“I suppose.” He nodded. “Although it might not be the worst idea for him to travel with you.”

“True,” she nodded at the suggestion. “Just… maybe not right now. Let everyone get used to the idea that he’s here first?”

Solas nodded, understanding her. “Very well, my friend.” He excused himself, turning on his toes and leaving to head inside, leaving Juliette alone.

Behind her, she could hear Cullen’s voice giving orders to a small group of recruits, the young woman turning to look at what he was doing other than lean against a table set up by the steps, sending troops off to do work. She wasn’t going to see him for just under a month, she could at least go talk to him. “Commander?” She asked, giving a polite smile to a scout that gave a slight bow in return before leaving. “Don’t you ever rest?” She asked in a little bit of a teasing tone. “The meeting ended, what, thirty minutes ago?”

“We can’t rest until this is over, Inquisitor.” He waited for a scout to pass, then in a lower voice corrected himself. “Juliette.”

“Thank you,” she mouthed. “Speaking of titles… It’s not awkward for you to report to me, is it?” Why did she just use the word “awkward”? Was she a teenager or something?

Cullen replied as he shuffled through a couple of papers on the table in front of him: “Not at all. It’s a title you deserve, and I have no issues reporting to you.” He paused, breaking the gaze at the papers to look at her. “Which reminds me, we haven’t spoken one-on-one since before you were given the title of Inquisitor. I wanted to congratulate you.” 

Juliette smiled, pushing her loose bangs behind her ear. “Thank you, Cullen.” She looked at him, now awkwardly, as he just looked back at her. Was she supposed to say something else? This was weird. “Yes?”

“I just…” He sighed, seeming a little down. “You risked your life back at Haven. You faced Corypheus, and you could’ve…” He swallowed, fumbling over his thoughts. “I can’t begin to imagine what we would’ve done if something had happened to you. We thought you were going to… when you found us-”

“Hey.” Juliette cut in, leaning into his gaze that slowly wandered away from her. “I’m here now. With a few new scars, sure, but I’m here. Relatively intact.” She grinned, straightening up. “But I hope you don’t worry like this while I’m gone to Crestwood,” she chuckled.

Up on the stairs to the main hall, Cole sat with his feet dangling, his unsuspecting victim unaware of his presence. “Red hair like a beach…”

“Gah!” Josephine gasped, nearly dropping her quill and writing board from the surprise. She had honestly thought he was sent away, not there to interfere with her while she tried to survey the condition of the holding. At least that’s what Cassandra had said she would convince Solas to handle.

“Beautiful, brave, funny, much like a warm drink of wine-”

“What are you doing?” Josephine mumbled at him, finally looking at the two down below, Juliette walking away. “Oh…” She realized, a slight grin pulling at her lips. Dorian was going to owe her and Leliana big time.


	11. Crestwood Underwater

Plip. Plop. Rain. Ssssk. A shower. How many ways could one imitate the sounds of rain through their words? Crash boom clang. The thunder was deafening-maybe it shouldn’t be spoken of then. Could lightning make noise at all? Any more than the slish of the mud beneath one’s boots, or the shudder of a breath from a traveler?

“Next time,” the Tevinter mage held the rims of his hood tightly to his face, squinting against the rain falling hard, “let’s try someplace with a beach and blue skies, yes?”

Juliette didn’t even attempt to look back at him through the storm, fixing her sage-green hood by pinching her fingers at the white rim. “It rains on the beach, you know!” Her voice passed through close to inaudibly, a gust of wind pushing past the hills as the group approached the view of a grey lake spanning yards, legs stopping and standing stiff for other reasons other than the cold cutting through the fabrics. In the otherwise monotonous water sat an enlarged rift, the ember-like green drifting into the waves that pushed along with the wind. “You’ve got to be shitting me.”

“There’s the camp.” Cassandra moved past the others down the slope while eyeing the rift in the distance, then nodded to saluting scouts who tried to keep their tents from blowing over. From the other side, a familiar dwarf approached, not quite as eager to speak of the situation as she had been in previous encounters.

“Harding,” Juliette greeted, Varric standing next to her to listen in on the conversation, waiting to hear about any word from Hawke. “What’s the word?” She asked this as though it would be met with a simple answer, although all parties knew this not to be the case.

“Not good, I’m afraid.” Harding looked towards the rift in the lake, placing her thoughts together. “This was the best place we could set up camp, and it’s not really one with a view I care for.” She moved her eyes back onto the Inquisitor. “We’re a few miles away from Crestwood a little further east. But we’ve yet to hear from this contact of yours, so I would assume you’re ahead of schedule.”

“Maybe Crestwood’s got some food?” Varric suggested, peering up at Juliette through his hood.

“We could make our way down there and see what we can find…” She looked back at the rift, feeling its beat within herself. “Maybe see what they know about that rift.”

Harding took a step back, gaze upon the human. “I wish you luck. We’ll have word from your contact once they’ve arrived at a camp we’ve set up at their suggested location.”

“Are we getting out of this rain yet?” Dorian asked in a rather strident voice, holding his arms beneath his cornsilk robe.

Juliette shook her head, leading them back onto the road and heading to the intersection with road-signs directing them towards Crestwood. “I want to find out more about that rift. And then we’ll find a place to rest, okay?” She didn’t realize that she hadn’t considered if they were too tired to carry on at first, finally stopping and turning to them. “Do you all feel okay doing so?”

“It’s hard to imagine resting with that  _ thing _ out there,” Cassandra replied, looking back at the lake in the distance. “Let’s keep going.” She walked alongside Juliette, dark eyes watching the muddied road they followed, only looking up at the sound of a shriek, all members instinctively rushing towards the sound with weapons readied.

“Are those  _ corpses _ ?!” Juliette called, shooting fire at one of the two, the creature howling but still attempting to shoot an arrow at her.

“What else would they be?” Varric shot an arrow in return, the creature falling next to its counterpart.

“Remind me that I need to be cremated.” Juliette now looked up at where the owner of the shriek stood, two armored men ordering her to return to the village. “Hey,” she whispered, looking the men over. “Are those Grey Wardens?”

“I believe so.” Cassandra moved towards the fork in the road that the two stood in, the men turning to the group after sending the village girl back to safety.

“Thank you for your help.” One of the Wardens eyed the four over as he sheathed his sword, seeming as though he were looking for someone. “Crestwood has become very dangerous-you should watch yourselves.”

“Are you not here to help the village?” Juliette asked, glancing over the two cautiously.

“No, I’m afraid not. Orders.” Short answers only, apparently. “Well, then.” The two excused themselves, the group slowly moving towards the direction of the village. Behind them, they could hear a short conversation between the two:

“You don’t think we can help them fight against those undead?” The one who carried a younger voice asked.

“Orders are orders,” the more senior of the two reminded him. “We’re to find Warden Alistair and take him back for judgement.”

Juliette swallowed, moving at her normal pace to the village. “He better be in a good hiding place.”

“He’s Hawke’s friend, Boss,” Varric responded plainly. “I’m sure they’re fine.”

She didn’t respond, the worry of what would become of their only lead in defeating Corypheus creeping up on her like a bad dream. And she was rather familiar with those.

“More undead at the gates!” Cassandra called out with a huff, the group moving in to help two village guards fend them off. Just where were these things even coming from?

“Do you see it now?” One of the two asked his partner, hands shaky as he held his bow. “Those walking corpses-they’re coming from Old Crestwood!” His eyes moved over to the approaching group, the rain let up just slightly enough where he didn’t feel the need to shout as much. “Thank you for-” he cut off as Juliette lowered her hood, remembering the announcement made weeks prior and the descriptions of one with her likeness being sent out. “Maker!” He gasped. “You’re the Inquisitor, aren’t ya?”

“Huh?” Juliette took a moment to process those words, caught off guard. He really just recognized her? “Oh, uh, yes. I am.” She could feel the others gaze at her with a bit of humor, seeing how unaware she was of her presence. “You said that these corpses are coming from Old Crestwood?”

“Yes ma’am-I mean Inquisitor-uh,” the guard was stopped by his fellow guard, calming himself a little. “It’s where the lake is, ya see. Flooded during the last Blight.” He watched as Juliette looked behind towards the direction the undead had risen from, a little unsure of what else to say.

“Our Mayor would be delighted to meet with you, if you please,” the other guard stepped in, feeling the rain picking up again and pricking at his shoulders. “He’s up in the center of the village, towards the right.”

Juliette nodded, thanked them and passed through the gates with the others. Despite the heavy rain, villagers were relatively active throughout town, the small inn providing shelter for a majority of people, while others tended to their shops or saw to their chores. The words from their lips, however, were only of the undead and Old Crestwood.

“Pardon!” A girl’s voice called, the group turning to see the damsel in distress from earlier running towards them. “Pardon! I’m terribly sorry!”

“What is it?” Cassandra asked, the girl stopping in front of them and panting, hands on her knees.

“I just wanted to thank you!” She responded through pants, straightening up. “For earlier, I mean. If it weren’t for you and those Grey Wardens I wouldn’t be much more than fodder right now.”

“It wasn’t a problem, really,” Juliette assured her, wanting to hurry and find the Mayor but not wanting to be rude and end the conversation abruptly. “Please, be more careful.”

“Oh, I plan to!” The girl replied heartily. “I’m thinking of joining those Grey Wardens, you see!”

“No!” Juliette reeled back for a moment after hearing her response, nervously closing her fingers together. “I’m sorry. I mean-I don’t think that’s the best thing to do right now. It’s not safe.” She could see the others giving her quizzical expressions.

The girl seemed rather hurt by her words, perhaps even disappointed. “But isn’t it always dangerous? What’s the difference now?”

“Yes, but there’s…” Even though she had begun to explain, she didn’t know what words to say. “Just, please. It’s not a good idea to do that right now.”

The girl gave a slow nod, the same downtrodden expression on her face. “I heard you talking to Whyte earlier. The Mayor is in that cabin right there.” She pointed to the cabin right next to a set of steps. “I’ll… think again about the Grey Wardens. Goodbye.” She turned and left, Juliette groaning and rubbing her forehead.

“Way to go, boss,” Varric commented, putting his hands on his hips.

“I didn’t take you for being so forceful.” Dorian took a step to the side, trying to urge them all to start up the steps.

“Well!” Juliette spoke defensively, keeping her voice lowered. “Am I wrong? We don’t know what Corypheus has to do with the Wardens disappearing. They could be her death sentence.”

“I think you’re right,” Cassandra agreed with her, turning to look down at her from the top of the steps for a moment before the group walked to the door, Juliette taking a breath before gently rapping on the door.

“Come in!” A voice hollard from inside, the young woman slowly pushing the door open.

“Hello?” She called quietly, glancing around from behind the door before opening it fully and stepping onto dry earth, feeling the heat from the hearth sitting happily on her skin. She looked at an older man, perhaps just past his middle years, reading over documents at his desk. “Are you the mayor?”

“Indeed I am,” the man responded, glancing up from his papers. “Mayor Gregory Dedrick.” He motioned for the straddlers to enter the cabin and shut the door. “And who might you travelers be?”

“We want to know more about that rift out on the lake,” Juliette responded, feeling as though the others weren’t happy with her answer. She really wasn’t on a roll today.

“The lake?” The man dropped his papers, hands getting fidgety. “What do you want to know about it?”

“This,” Cassandra gestured to Juliette, “is the Inquisitor.”

“The Inquisitor?” His fidgeting paused for a moment, Mayor Dedrick taking in the sight of her. “Oh… I see. And you can close rifts, I hear.” He nodded in response to Juliette’s confirmation. “Then, you plan on closing the rift in the lake, I presume?”

“Well, yes,” Juliette replied. “But I can’t get to it with it all the way out there.”

“Wasn’t there a dam a little ways away?” Dorian asked, suddenly remembering that his hood was still on his head and removing it.

“The dam-” the Mayor began fidgeting again, eyes looking askance. “You don’t plan on draining the lake, do you?”

“And why shouldn’t we?” Juliette asked, Varric crossing his arms. “I don’t think I can close that rift if we don’t drain it.”

“Well, I-” the mayor stuttered, a hand to his mouth with fingers dragging along his five-o’clock shadow. “There’s… a mechanism. In the old tavern, but you have to get through Caer Bronach-and that’s been taken over by the Highwayman. And I cannot ask you to risk your lives to get there.”

“We’ll be fine, I can assure you.” Juliette began to turn towards the door, putting her hood back up. “We’ll return once the rift has been closed.”

Mayor Dedrick gave a nod that felt rather solemn, giving a deep sigh. “Please feel free to use the village as you’d like, Inquisitor.”

The party members moved out, shutting the door and moving out of possible earshot before mentioning how odd that interaction had felt. With little time to think too much about it, they bought a little bit of food they could eat and walk with, careful not to hold it out in the rain.

“This sign says that Caer Bronach is this way,” Juliette pointed out, literally pointing from the sign to the direction they needed to walk in, stuffing a bite of bread into her mouth. They walked along the muddied road with little dialogue, the fortress coming into view. “This must be it.”

“Shall we knock then?” Varric asked with a smirk. Juliette sent shards into the door in a rhythmic pattern before plowing it into the ground within the fortress. Upon entering, they were met with waves of arrows, shouting footmen with swords and shields, and mabari dogs on every level throughout the holding. They weren’t the most difficult foes to overcome, and the fighting itself lasted perhaps two hours, making it midday before the leader of the pests was fallen with his men. Everyone sat for a few minutes, panting, sweating, and overall exhausted.

“This would make a good holding for the Inquisition,” Cassandra told the others, rubbing the back of her neck while sitting on the ground.

“Are you going to go tell the scouts yourself?” Varric asked, glancing at Juliette who fell backwards onto the ground with her arms spread out.

“I’ll do it…” The Inquisitor groaned, rolling onto her side and using her staff to help her stand up. She returned after an hour with three scouts, who hurriedly put up an Inquisition flag and began inspecting the holding to see what they could fit in it in terms of tents or possible Inquisition merchants. Meanwhile, the party members searched the holding for a way to the tavern that the mayor had spoken of. The closest they got was a door leading to the side of the holding, back into the heavy rain.

“Ugh…” Juliette propped her hood snuggly back over her head, stepping out and having a quick look-around. Straight ahead she could see the dam, and towards the right a building at the end of a bridge. “That’s a good place to start.” She made her way down the slope with the others in tow, looking over at the deep waters next to them as they entered the tavern.

It was empty, rather unsurprisingly, save for two villagers who had snuck in and lit a fire-but not that they were much of a concern of theirs in the first place. As the tavern wasn’t very big, they found a side rood with a large control in the center. “It’s always these stupid wheels…” Juliette murmured, thinking back to the numerous trebuchets she had to aim back at Haven. “This has to be the dam controls, right?” She looked back at the others who just shrugged uncertainty, everyone chipping in to try to turn the huge thing anyways. With a rumble under their feet and a loud echo filling the air, they made their way outside to see the lake moved over to the other side of the dam-an entire village revealed before them.

“Woah.” Varric peered over the side of the bridge at the village, walking slowly as they started to make their way down there.

“Vishante kaffas!” Dorian instinctively ducked as a dragon roared overhead, all mortals down below it watching it with high caution. “Oh my.” None of them could deny that it was, in fact, a beautiful creature. But still rather terrifying nonetheless.

“Let’s just continue down for now.” Juliette led the group into what was once Old Crestwood, everyone jumping at the sight of a spirit passing by although with no reaction to the living. “That’s pretty damn creepy.” Juliette cleared her throat, trying not to let the ghost town get to her as they looked for any sign of a way to get to the rift. “I can feel it below us…” Juliette thought aloud, glancing around the area. She could see where they had entered Crestwood hours earlier, eyes moving to the tall hill they had passed by to get to the camp. She could see a wooden door, and curiosity piqued her. “This way!” She called, rushing towards it for no reason other than she wanted to know where it led.

“Why the cave?” Varric complained, reluctantly following everyone through the door after Juliette budged it open with all of her body weight. “Is this really necessary?”

“I can hear it louder down here.” Juliette climbed down a long ladder, using her fire to allow a little bit of light. Without it, she would’ve run straight into a brazier, which she was able to light. There was more than that, all leading down what seemed to be an actual used path at one point. “What exactly is this place?”

“I would say it looks much like an escape route,” Dorian responded, noticing a green light glowing from the sides of the cave. “But that would be my guess.”

“Actually,” Cassandra spoke up. “These were built on order of King Kalieg. Did none of you read the report given to us?” She asked, Juliette avoiding the question by pointing out how they could get further down into the tunnel. “You’re the Inquisitor. You should pay more attention.”

“What was that?” She asked, looking at her with a grin through the dark. She turned to come face-to-face with a spirit embodied in orange zipping past her, the girl releasing a startled squeak. She turned red with embarrassment at the other's laughter, continuing to solid ground in a huff.

“The braziers continue on,” Dorian observes, the group moving through a narrow passage and to a relatively wide area. The catch was corpses a further ways away, which were easy enough to burn away. The darkspawn appearing out of nowhere and freezing Juliette’s feet where she stood was a surprise, however, and took more effort to send back to the Fade.

“Hey.” Varric’s voice echoed from the side, Juliette unfreezing her feet to move towards him. Upon approaching, they could see skeletons laid together in a little pocket of a cave. “Poor bastards must’ve been here when the caves flooded.”

Juliette shook her head in sorrow, turning away. “Let’s keep going down. I don’t want any of the villagers ending up like that.”

“Are we close?” Cassandra asked, trying to not fall as they made their way down a wooden path.

“Really close…” She trailed off, eyes widening at the beautiful reds in detailed architecture before her. “Woah.”

“Dwarven ruins. Well intact too.” He looked at Varric, then straightforward.

“What?” Varric asked as they walked on, the two women taking a moment to look at their surroundings.

“Just wondering if you were going to have something to say, is all,” Dorian responded casually.

“What? Because I’m a dwarf?”

“Shhh…!!” Juliette hushed them, waving a hand back behind her at them. In front of them were a few darkspawn-including one large Rage Demon.

“Should we-” Cassandra was cut off by Juliette waving her hand at her now, the girl stepping forward.

“We’re not wasting our energy on these. I’ve got this.” She moved to the opening and pushed out her left hand, the demons screaming as they found themselves sucked into a rift that closed tight as suddenly.

“You can do that?!” Varric exclaimed.

“Oh yeah, did I not tell you?” She asked, looking back at them. “I figured out how to use it back at Haven, actually.” She smiled sheepishly, taking them deeper into what looked to be a deadend, the only other place to go being set through a small door at the left where the giant rift sat. “There you are!”

As though in reaction to her voice, darkspawn materialized around the rift, the group sighing in realization of their luck with these fights going as slowly as they do. Really, they don’t know how much time had passed down in the Dwarven ruins, but everyone in the area knew when they had sealed the rift that had been troubling Crestwood for months. Upon reaching the surface through following a draft, the group was met with relatively clear skies and only light drizzles of rain.

“Can rifts even control the weather?” Juliette asked, holding her hand out to test how hard the rain was actually falling.

“That would be a question for Chuckles.” Varric walked along the wet grass with the humans until they found their way back to crestwood not even a full yard away from where they had exited the caves. Upon entering the village and making their way back to the Mayor’s house, they heard a surprising comment:

“I can’t believe the mayor’s run off!”

That couldn’t be right. Juliette pushed the door open, seeing that, in fact, the mayor wasn’t in his home. “Mayor Dedrick?” She called, noticing Cassandra picking something off of his desk. “What is it?”

“He’s left… This is monstrous, but…” She handed the parchment to Juliette, who read it with a concerned look.

“I can’t believe it. He put those who were blighted into the caves and then released the water to flood Old Crestwood…” She swallowed, an uneasy feeling tightening her gut. “So those skeletons, and the corpses we’ve been fighting-”

“-were all those he killed.” Varric sighed, feeling weary. “Shit.”

“Let’s… Go to camp or something,” Juliette suggested. “I want to go to sleep and forget I just read this.”


	12. Warden From the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang meets a prominent figure from the Fifth Blight, and Juliette encounters someone from her own past.

“Varric?” Juliette asked quietly from her spot on the ground at camp, the sun not yet shining over the horizon. “How well do you know this Warden Alistair?”

“Hm?” Varric laid with his eyes shut, awake enough to comprehend her but barely more than that. “Did you even sleep?”

“Not really.” She moved her hand to rest on her stomach, letting out a sigh. “I couldn’t stop thinking.”

“Did you think of anything important?” He cracked open one eye, checking to see if it was worth getting up at all yet. Nope. Still too many stars in the sky. Eyes shut it was.

“Not really.” She fell quiet, then moved her head to the side to get a glance at him. “So? Do you actually know this Warden, or is it just through Hawke?”

Varric shifted a little bit before responding. “I don’t know him well. But surely you heard stories of him? You would’ve been a teenager during the Fifth Blight.”

“Just that he fought with The Hero of Ferelden. And that he was there when she defeated the Archdemon.” She kept her eyes on the stars, too wakeful to shut them. “I had a friend that adored the tales about her. Adventures and battles. She would draw the descriptions that we were given of her and the followers with her. She drew one of Warden Alistair, tacked it to the bottom of the top bunk and stared at it.” She laughed a little, a smile pulling at her lips.

“Oh for the love of-” Dorian turned over onto his stomach from his back from across the camp, hair falling in his face. “We still have an hour before dawn-can you not just  _ sleep _ ?!” He grabbed his robe from beside him and put his face in it, trying to go back to sleep. In response to Juliette giving a soft “sorry”, he simply grunted.

“Sounds like a real fangirl.” Varric continued the conversation in a quieter voice. “Is she still around? This friend of yours.” He could sense uncertainty flush over Juliette, despite not seeing her. “Sorry. Shouldn’t have asked.”

“No, it’s fine.” She stretched her neck a little and released a sigh. “We didn’t leave the Circle together. She... went with the children to find someplace to keep them safe. So I’m not sure where she is.” What a lie. She finally sat up, stretching her arms out in front of her. “She would be so jealous if she heard that I’ve met the famous Warden Alistair. Even if it is in this situation.”

“Now that could be good for a book,” Varric commented, instinctively thinking of a comedic chapter. Something relatable and funny. Maybe not the best content for a series, but something he could pocket for later. But for the time being, he let himself get a little more rest despite Juliette being up and moving around. When everyone did rise and prepared to leave did he notice the circle under Juliette’s eyes. Well, they all did.

“You haven’t slept?” Cassandra asked, putting her armor on.

“You  _ slept _ through that whole conversation?” Dorian asked while swooping his hair to the side.

“I said sorry!” Juliette looked at him with big eyes, then looked at Cassandra. “Don’t worry about me. Let’s go find Hawke and make our way back to Skyhold.” She started walking with the others towards the spot on the map, not too far from where the second camp had been set up. Hawke had arrived during the night, but felt it best to wait until morning to meet. Upon reaching the entrance to the cave, they could see the woman standing against the side of the opening, arms crossed.

“There you are.” She gave a small grin, looking at her friend and then at the others. “Thanks for coming so early. He should be through this cave here.”

“He almost got caught,” Juliette noted. “We saw some Wardens looking for him yesterday.”

Hawke nodded, already aware. “I know. I saw them as I passed through last night. They’ve only been told that he’s betrayed them and that they are to either capture or kill him.” She moved her shoulder in a gesture for them to follow, a moist chill sitting inside the cave. “How much blood is shed by good men following orders?” She asked herself in a low grumble with a tense voice. Not quite all the way back was a wooden wall, with that of a smuggler’s skull marking painted next to the door. Great.

“Are you sure this is the right place?” Cassandra asked Juliette in a hushed voice.

“She said that he was hiding in a smuggler’s cave…” Juliette replied in the same manner, Hawke opening the door for her. She walked through, expecting to see someone in the cave outfitted to be a proper hideout, but no one. She looked up high at the mix of natural and man-made designs in the cave, ears piquing up as the sharp sound of a sword unsheathing pierced the air behind her. She turned, heart stopping for just a moment despite expecting what she saw. A relatively handsome man in his early thirties with pale skin and orange hair. His expression was stern, stiff with the rest of his posture as he pointed his sword at the mage in front of him.

“Wait, it’s us!” Hawke hurried through the door, honestly not expecting him to pull his sword out at any of them. “I’ve brought the Inquisitor.” She waited for a response from him, looking at his eyes laying intently on Juliette, the gaze shifting to herself.

“I’m Alistair,” the Warden finally spoke, gazing from Hawke to Juliette, finally sheathing his sword at his side. “I must say it’s an honor to meet you, Inquisitor. Even if our first meeting can’t be as pleasant as it could be.”

“I’ve heard stories of you,” Juliette responded. It felt weird talking to him, a man that was a walking source of tales and tavern songs. “I hope that you’re able to help us understand why most of your fellow Wardens have disappeared? Or maybe why an archdemon named Corypheus has put me on his shit-list?”

“I should be able to.” He looked at Hawke who moved closer to the two, then at Juliette’s companions before looking back at her. “When Hawke killed Corypheus, the Wardens, including myself, thought that the matter had been resolved.” He turned to go to a table set-up behind him, continuing to speak. “But Archdemons don’t die from simple mortal injuries, like you or I would. I had a hunch that this would include Corypheus, so I began to investigate. I couldn’t find any actual proof, only little hints here and there. And then,” he looked over his shoulder at the group behind him, “every single Warden in Orlais began to hear the Calling.”

“While I recall that being a bad thing,” Hawke responded, “I don’t seem to recall you ever mentioning  _ this _ .”

“That’s because it was a secret. And a very dangerous one.” He kept his back turned, looking down at the map on the table. “I know I don’t keep all of them, but there are a few oaths to the Wardens I try to maintain.”

“Could this Calling be Corypheus’ doing?” Juliette asked. “As a way to control the Wardens?”

“Not exactly, you see.” Now he turned, pacing towards the two women who stood next to each other. “When we hear our calling, we know that the corruption within us is about to take over.”

“As in you hear this when you’re dying?” Juliette asked, rather confused, but receiving a nod of the head by Alistair. “So every Warden in Orlais is hearing this and thinks they’re dying?”

“Precisely. And I think that Corypheus has somehow caused this. Somehow.” He looked over Juliette, trying to see if she was following. “If every Warden is dead, then who would be there to stop the next Blight?”

“Which is why they’re so terrified…” Hawke added, processing his words as they were spoken. “Then they do what Corypheus wants-something desperate.”

“I don’t really see a situation where the Wardens think they’re dying and can’t think clearly going well.” Juliette thought aloud, shifting her weight between her feet. “Would they survive this?”

“I was there during the Blight!” Alistair exclaimed in a voice that was hushed yet strong, his face seeming distraught as he recalled memories from nearly a decade prior. The thought of the Wardens not making it past tomorrow was enough to make his blood boil, hence the slight outburst. “I saw what it did to Ferelden! Trust me, if they weren’t there to stop it then there would be no more Thedas!” He calmed himself, taking a breath. “I follow Warden-Commander Clarel now. She… has proposed drastic ideas.”

“How drastic?” Juliette asked, seeing the stern expression in Alistair’s face.

“Blood magic, among other things,” he replied.

Shit. “Why would she suggest such a thing?” Juliette asked, her heart skipping a nervous beat at that response.

“She says it will help prevent future Blights before the Wardens die,” he explained. “I protested these suggestions, as I’m sure you’re aware of why that isn’t a good idea, and was perhaps a little too loud. Now I’m here while guards look for me.” He gestured for them to move closer to him, showing his map. “I do have one lead for sure. The Wardens have been gathering in the Western Approach.” He pointed to it on the parchment, eyes lingering on it as he continued. “It’s an old ritual tower-Tevinter. I’m going to investigate it, and I could use the help.”

“Why don’t you come back with us to Skyhold?” Juliette suggested. “You’ll be safe there, and we can make our way to the Western Approach together then.”

Alistair looked up at her, seeing something familiar within her. “I’ll take you up on that offer to Skyhold-but I would like to do a little bit of investigating with Hawke before we all go bounding in.”

“Very well.” Juliette nodded, stepping back as Alistair moved to grab a single small bag of belongings and walk with the group out of the cave.

“The sun is still rising. We should be careful heading back,” Alistair warned. The group was relatively silent for the first couple of hours, save for idle chapter primarily from Dorian to whoever the questions or comments were directed to, but reaching a little before midday Juliette finally decided to ask a question.

“Warden Alistair?”

“Oh Maker.” There was a hint of sarcasm behind his voice, perhaps leftovers from his younger days. “Alistair will do just fine, Inquisitor.” He looked at her as she approached his side. “What is it?”

“I…” She thought over her words carefully, not wanting to sound too brash as she had been the day before. “I wanted to ask if you happened to know where the Hero of Ferelden was?” She saw something change in his eye, instantly questioning what she just did wrong. “The topic of her was a little… not forbidden, but the Templars at my Circle didn’t care much for conversation of her. And then we just stopped hearing anything about her from the outside.”

“Queala…” He sighed, then proceeded to answer. “She was made the Warden-Commander of Ferelden after we defeated that Archdemon, if that’s at all surprising to you.” It wasn’t, really. “But she disappeared after some time ago, right around the time I began to investigate Corypheus.”

“You don’t think she’s related to this at all, do you?” That would be the worst fight of her life if she had to battle the Hero herself.

“Possibly?” He was evidently unsure, not even sure if he wanted to think about it. “She may have joined the Orlesian Wardens at some point after I fled. Our only hope is that, if she is there, she’s on our side. But…”

Juliette didn’t prod, instead waiting for him to decide if he wanted to continue on with his explanation.

“I wouldn’t count on anything. She did things that… Our fight with the Archdemon changed things. She walks a dark path… One that I’m not even sure Leliana is fully aware of.” Wait. Did he just say…?

“I’m sorry,” Dorian piped up from the back. “Did I just hear Leliana? Our Lady Nightingale with her army of crows?”

“You… do know that she fought with us, yes?” Alistair asked, raising an eyebrow as his eyes moved from Dorian to the rest.

“Only that much. They’re still in contact?” Juliette asked, looking back at Cassandra. “Wait. You look like you know something.”

“That…!” Cassandra cleared her throat, calming her voice. “...is none of my business.”

“Well now we have to know!” Varric teased Cassandra, not really probing for any information from anyone.

“The two of them were in a relationship-I’m assuming they still are.” Alistair spoke matter-of-factly, everyone just looking at him. “Has she not mentioned that?”

“Not at all,” Juliette responded in a bit of surprise. Wow. Go Leliana. That would be information that she would hold onto for a while. Perhaps she could ask her at some point after returning to Skyhold.

At the week’s end, however, Juliette was met with more pressing matters upon the return to Skyhold. She tiredly dragged her feet through the grass at the entrance with her friends in tow, being approached by a rushed Josephine.

“Inquisitor!” She called, hurrying down the steps and to the worn traveler. “I am so glad you’ve arrived. There’s something you must see to immediately.”

“Now?” Juliette asked, trying not to yawn as she walked next to her back up the steps. “Is it really that important?”

“Yes.” Josephine led her up to the stairs to the main hall, continuing to speak. “There are other matters to discuss, of course, but this is one you will want to see right away.”

“Oh wow,” Juliette softly reacted to the clean-up done in the building, the roof mostly patched in important areas and the floors clear of fallen debris. “You all got a lot done in only three weeks.” She followed her to the very back, where the throne was, and then to a door on the left. “What’s this?” She asked, going up a set of stairs.

“This isn’t the important matter I was speaking of,” she opened a door that led to one more round of stairs, then to another door with stairs going straight up into a room. “Your bedchamber.”

“Holy-” Juliette stopped short, looking at the room, then back at her. “How did you even-?”

“It’s just the basics: a bed, a dresser, and a desk. Those smaller bookshelves were in the library, but fit better here.” Josephine explained, watching her go to the shelves and peruse the books. She heard the first door from the main hall opening down below, watching the Inquisitor.

“‘How to Speak High Tongue’, ‘History of the Free Marches’... Wow.” She didn’t even hear the other sets of footsteps coming up the stairs, more focused on the wide variety of books. “Even ‘Hard in Hightown’,” she laughed, crossing her arms. “Thank you Josephine. Now, what was that very important matter I needed to attend to?” She asked.

“Well, you see…” She watched as Juliette turned, eyes widening at the two that had approached Josephine from behind. Leliana and…

“Elias?” Juliette’s mouth fell open, hands trembling.

“Hey baby sis’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time of writing this, Breaking Traditions has just under 200 hits and a few kudos under its belt. I just want to thank everyone who's reading this silly little fanfiction, and I hope that you're enjoying Juliette's story!
> 
> Remember that there are Codex Entries that accompany each chapter, simply titled Breaking Traditions: Codex Entries. They give some extra information on an event or person mentioned in a chapter.


	13. Elias

“I don’t understand, what’re you doing here?” Juliette asked, seated on the edge of her new bed while Elias stood in front of her, the two women who had brought him up standing outside the door as they quietly discussed what to do while eavesdropping as discreetly as they could.

“I’m here to help,” Elias responded, seeming a mixture of serious and excited. “In any way I can. Which isn’t much, but still.” He took a breath, then sat down on the sofa placed by the stairs that led up into the room. His demeanor became a little more serious, although it was an expression Juliette had rarely ever seen him with. “I thought you were dead, Juliette. Honestly. After you left with your friends from Kirkwall after deciding to go to the Conclave, and then hearing it explode-I…” He rested his forearms on his knees, looking down at his clasped hands. “That was it. Without your or Thomas, I don’t think I could’ve carried on with our family in any way.” He then lifted up his head, looking at her. “And then I heard the news. A mage with your description had survived-and named a Herald.” He couldn’t help but chuckle, shaking his breath. “Mother and Hilmir must’ve been seething with anger upon hearing a mage holding such a title.”

“So how did you know where to find us at all, then?” Juliette asked, another thought coming into mine. But her first question could be answered first, the second could wait.

“Well,” he recalled back to his travels before speaking. “Luckily, bards can find places to stay in taverns. So after leaving Kirkwall I just hopped tavern to tavern, asking for information on Haven and how to get there.” He looked at her with a deadpan expression, receiving one similar in return. “But when I got there I only saw snow and ice. There was  _ nothing _ , Juliette.” He straightened up, holding his pointer-finger and thumb together and bouncing his hand at the wrist as he stressed the syllables: “ _ nuh-thing” _ .

“And you were found by scouts who brought you here?” She asked for clarification, receiving a nod.

“Yeah. They got me on a trail to get here.” He leaned back on the sofa, sitting his calf on his knee. “I apparently got here two days after you had left. If it wasn’t for Lady Montilyet recognizing me then that big blonde guy would’ve had me in the dungeon. He thought I was here to hurt you for some reason.” Ah, Cullen. Over-protective much? “So I spent some time helping them with that tavern over yonder. I think the bartender is getting his first shipment of ale soon.”

“Elias,” Juliette leaned in a little, eyebrows furrowing. “How much did you tell them about yourself?”

“Perhaps this is the time for us to join the conversation?” Leliana came up the stairs, looking at the two, alone. “Perhaps at the war table for more privacy?” She watched as Juliette nodded and gestured for Elias to follow them down the sets of stairs and to the war room where Josephine and Cullen awaited them.

Now that the two siblings stood side-by-side, Cullen could see the resemblance between them. While Juliette was rather short, Elias was more so the same height as Cullen, if not a couple of centimeters shorter. While his hair had hints of red that Juliette’s was full of, his was much darker and closer to brown with eyes a soft hazel versus her forest green. They both carried the same high cheekbones and slight pout at the lip, and were both relatively skinny, although Juliette carried more muscle than he.

What Josephine saw was how she could now connect the dots with Juliette’s shared traits with her parents. She had only met them on occasion, but could see how much she resembled her mother, and the hair and eyes were much like her father’s. The main difference was that Juliette had a personality about her.

“When your brother had arrived at Skyhold,” Leliana started the conversation, hands behind her back, “he introduced himself as your brother. We weren’t sure if we could believe him, but now that you’re here and you’ve recognized him…”

“We must also ask,” Josephine spoke up, looking over the two. “He introduced himself as being a Trevelyan, from Ostwick. We’ve met, so that wasn’t a surprise, but…” She sighed, looking at Juliette. “How come you never mentioned your family? Not that you’re even of House Trevelyan, but that you  _ are _ -”

“-I’m not House Trevelyan, Josephine,” Juliette interrupted, looking at the table in a bit of a daze. “That much was taken from me a long time ago.”

“I’m sorry?” The group watched as Juliette moved her gaze from the table to Elias next to her with an expression that asked for help. The man shrugged, not giving much else. “Inquisitor?”

“Let’s… keep this informal.” Juliette took a deep breath, moving her gaze back down. “I had only turned eight two months prior…”

“Thomas!” Juliette laughed at her brother, who very poorly tried to replicate their elder brother’s sword fight practice from earlier, holding a mere stick in his hand. “You look ridiculous!”

“I am a Templar!” The young boy exclaimed, pointing his sword in Juliette’s direction, moving his words into their family’s tongue. “ _ Foul creature, you shall fight! _ ” He laughed cheerfully, climbing onto a bench that sat in the middle of the estate’s garden, Juliette approaching in a similar stance.

“ _ How am I to defeat a strong Templar as yourself _ ?” She asked in a playful voice, grinning all the while.

“ _ You won’t! _ ” He stated, beginning to take a step on the wood but instead misstepping, calling out as he fell. Juliette, attempting to catch him, threw her hands out, freezing as a burst of fire flew from her fingertips and hitting the boy’s arm and shoulder, even at his ear, and burning him as he came crashing down onto the grass. He cried loudly, Juliette screaming.

“Mon fils!” A woman’s voice shrieked from the estate, their mother running to the two quickly. “Oh mon fils, non…” She held the boy, crying as she looked over the burns on the wailing boy.

“Móðir?” Juliette fought back tears, in a state of shock as her mother turned and screamed at her to go away. Hands pulled at her shoulder, Elias at age fourteen pulling her away.

“Komdu.” He ushered her away as servants rushed to the boy, kneeling down and looking at the young girl in the eye. “ _ Hey. Look at me.”  _ He gently shook her arm, trying to stay calm. “ _ What happened? You need to tell me. _ ”

“ _ What is going on here? _ ” Their aged father rushed up into the scene, looking down at the two siblings and then at his wife with their youngest child. “ _ Elmir _ ,” he spoke to Elias, who just shook his head as he didn’t have an explanation.

“ _ We were playing…”  _ Juliette’s lip began to tremble, her hands placed out in front of her palms-up. “ _ Then he fell and I tried to catch him, but… Papa, there was fire…” _

“ _ Fire _ ?” He knelt down, looking at her hands. He took her by the arms, looking into her eyes. “ _ Explain. What do you mean fire? _ ” He shook her a little when she didn’t respond, his grip tightening. “ _ Did it come from nowhere _ ?” A nod. “ _ Oh no… _ ” He stood up and took her hand, dragging her away from the scene. “ _ Go find a bag. Just a small one. And take anything from your room you can fit into it. _ ”

“ _ Why? Papa, what’s happened _ ?” Juliette was just turned to her door, the girl walking in and shaking as she fit a couple of items including her favorite bow, a letter from Thomas in his terrible little-kid handwriting from when she was sick, and a charm from Elias. When she finally exited the room, she was met by her father who put a hood over her head, tying the front together for her.

“ _ Come, my daughter. _ ” He took her hand again, leading her to the side entrance towards the stabled where Elias was waiting. “ _ Say goodbye. _ ”

“ _ Where are you taking her, father? _ ” Elias asked, taking Juliette into a hug as she ran over to him.

“ _ I’ll explain when I get home _ ,” the man covered his red hair sprinkled with grey with his own hood, getting a horse out of the stables and saddled. “ _ Keep the doors shut tonight. Watch the estate while I’m gone. Nobody is to know of what happened today, do you hear me? _ ” He picked up his daughter and placed her on the horse, getting up and sitting behind her. From there, he took off throughout the city until they reached the furthest point past fields and into the more mountainous area, no buildings but one looming in the mountains standing before them. At the gate, they were stopped, a woman in robes greeting them.

“Why do you come?” She asked in Common Tongue, watching the man dismount and pluck the child from the horse.

“My daughter. I believe she used magic earlier.” He showed the woman the family crest he kept on his person, the woman giving a slomen nod.

“I see.” She looked at the girl, then bent down and placed a hand on her head, over the hood. “Yes… Well. We’re aware of your family’s situation, then. We’ll take over from here.”

“Wait.” He knelt down and turned Juliette to face him, removing the hood from her head. “ _ Listen. I can’t explain this now. I don’t know if I ever can. But you need to know one thing. You are no longer a Trevelyan. Don’t use that name... You’re just Juliette _ .” He brought her into a hug despite the girl questioning his words, nodded at the woman, then pulled away and returned to his horse before riding away.

“He abandoned you there?” Cullen asked in disbelief. “Left you without a House?”

“I… still don’t understand why.” Juliette began to fidget with her hair, biting at her bottom lip.

“But she wasn’t alone,” Elias told them, placing a hand on his sister’s shoulder. “We had a meeting place. After Thomas died a couple of years later, I left to Kirkwall. We managed to see each other then.”

“So their daughter never died…” Josephine muttered, feeling a little daft. “But your family never said that, it was just assumed.”

“I don’t know.” Juliette shook her head, holding her arms. “I haven’t spoken to any of them since then. Frankly, I don’t plan on ever reaching out.”

“We… don’t need to make this public,” Josephine assured Juliette. “I’ve been putting off answering any requests as to where your family is.”

Juliette just stood there, twisting the bottom of her shoe into the ground. “I’ll need to at some point, I guess. Just… not today.” She let out a sigh, the group nodding awkwardly.

“Why don’t you get some rest?” Josephine suggested. “We’ll send for you at a later time to get a report on Crestwood.” She watched as Juliette nodded and left the room, then looked at Elias who just stood there not knowing what to do. “Please, Lord Trevelyan, let us know if there’s anything you need.”

Elias, who had remained rather neutral in most of the conversation, let his face become stern, his voice tense. “Just don’t let anything happen to her. I’m not going to ask about that scar on her face, but it better be the only one on her.” He gave a little bit of a sarcastic bow before walking out, the three standing there in silence.

“I suppose I should go give my regards to Warden Alistair.” Leliana excused herself, the other two trickling out of the room and back to their duties. Upon exiting the main hall, Cullen could see the nobleman wandering the courtyard aimlessly. The man sighed, going down the steps and going towards the smithery before heading towards Elias.

“If you want to help,” he shoved a sword over at him, looking him in the eye, “then try training.”

“Oooh, private lessons?” Elias asked teasingly, his lean arms giving a slight tremble under the weight.

“I think not. But your sister is a mage and yet she looks more intimidating with a sword than you.” Cullen looked him over, not all too impressed with his posture with a sword. He could tell that he had carried one before, but didn’t seem to understand much what to do with it.

“Maybe because any weapon I have used has been an instrument?” Elias extended the hilt of the sword forward to be taken, shrugging when left hanging. “I’m a bard. What else do you expect?”

“Since when is a son of a noble house a bard?” Cullen finally took the sword back, obviously not into the whole conversation.

“Since my family decided to become a gaggle of arses. Were you not at that conversation or something?” He pointed back at the main hall, seeing how irritated the man had become.

Up above at the balcony, overlooking the main area of Skyhold, Juliette leaned against the railing of the balcony. “I’m glad he’s here…” She spoke to the footsteps entering the room, not even having to look back to see Josephine. “But what now? Does he stay? His skills are playing the lute and flirting with anyone with a heartbeat.”

“Leliana suggested sending him to taverns in areas we need information and seeing what he can find,” Josephine responded, joining her at the railing. “He was quite helpful during the month, and his charm can be used to our advantage.”

“Isn’t that just a thing that bards in Orlais do?” Juliette asked, barely looking at her.

“Well, to a point, yes.” Josephine leaned forward onto the railing, looking down. “Commander Cullen is… not the most fond of him. And I’m honestly fearful of any interaction he could have with Cassandra.”

“Shit, yeah.” Cassandra would likely pummel him into the ground the first chance she got. “Maybe he would do better away then.”

“We have a little bit of time to think on it,” Josephine assured her. She looked over at the tired Inquisitor, knowing that she must have been exhausted and stressed after her travels and the experience of delving into her past must have been taking a toll on her. “I have an idea!” She smiled, her friend looking over at her. “I’ve placed an order for a bath, but it’ll take some time for it to get here. There’s a town with a hot spring not too far away-we can find some time this week to go together.” At least she could offer that much before she was to leave again.


	14. Smell of Lavender

“Good morning.” Cullen stood at his desk in the tower of the battlements, Juliette shutting the door behind her and looking around at the place.

“So this is where they put you?” She asked, looking at the latter and moving to glance upwards at the space above. “Is that where you’re sleeping?”

“It is…”

“Cullen, the roof isn’t fully patched.” She looked over at him, stepping away from the ladder. “You’ll get sick.”

“There’s worse things, Juliette.” He picked up a report and skimmed over it before setting it down. “How was your time with Josephine and Leliana yesterday evening?”

“Very good.” Juliette smiled a little, seeming much more refreshed than she had after arriving a few days prior. “We went to a spring and just relaxed. It was nice.” She smiled a little, pushing at a loose strand of hair. “You wanted to see me for something?” Cullen’s expression that was originally showing interest in her words grew serious, the man reaching down and pulling a small wooden box to the desk. Upon opening it, Juliette could see a carving of Andraste and various tools with a small vial of Lyrium. “Your lyrium dosage…?”

“Yes…” He swallowed, leaning over his desk and looking down at the box. “As you’re aware, we’ve secured plenty of lyrium for our Templar recruits. They can continue taking it as they’re used to. But I…”

“But you…?”

“I’ve stopped taking it, you see. Since Haven. It’s been months now…” He straightened up, looking at her concerned face. “You have something to say?”

“No, just…” She swallowed, looking at the box. “Can’t that… be dangerous?”

“There’s headaches, bad dreams…” He shut the box, resting his hand on it. “But, as you seem to be somewhat aware, it is better than the fate that those who continue taking it face. Even so, I’ve asked Cassandra to… watch me.”

“What do you mean by watch you?” Juliette stepped forward, holding her wrist and nervously rubbing her thumb against her skin.

“If, in her good opinion, she sees me unfit to lead, then she will step in. My devotion to the Inquisition comes first, and I won’t let this get in the way. I just wanted you to know.”

Juliette stayed silent for a moment, looking at the box as she took in what he said. “I’m glad you told me, Cullen.” She looked up at him, meeting his eyes. “I really am. But, please don’t push yourself too much.” She was honest in her tone and her eyes were kind and sincere. “If you need to take a break while doing this, I understand-”

“-that won’t be necessary, Juliette.” He raised a hand up to stop her rambles, although he showed no annoyance in her. “I appreciate your concerns, however. And I will of course keep you updated as time goes on.”

“I should hope so.” She smiled a little at him, a brief silence falling between the two.

“If you have other matters to tend to, I understand if you need to leave.” He set the box back on the ground, giving it a soft kick to the back of the desk.

“Well, if you have some time then why don’t you find some food with me?” Juliette suggested, placing her arms behind her. “The tavern just got a shipment of meats in-if you’re up to something?” Her stomach gave a tiny growl, causing her cheeks to redden and Cullen to cover his mouth and look to the side as he tried not to laugh at her.

“Forgive me.” He cleared his throat, turning back to her. “I’m about to oversee some training of the newest recruits, so I’m afraid I can’t now. But perhaps another time.”

“Of course. Good luck.” She smiled, turning and going out the front door, trying to not have a freakout over how embarrassed she felt. Her face still red, she walked across the pathway on the arch that separated the entrance to the stables, entering the room that Solas had occupied, the elf already at work on a section of paint. “Good morning, Solas. That wolf is turning out really good.”

“Ah, thank you.” He looked back briefly as she made her way to the main hall, hearing the door shut and returning to his work.

To the left by the hearth, Varric sat at the table, hard at work on a book while Elias sat across from him, eating at some bread he had found. “Oh, Juliette!” He hopped up real quick, putting an arm around her shoulder and resting his other hand on the shoulder closest to him, leaning in. “Okay, hear me out.”

“No.” Juliette replied shortly, trying to shoo him away but the man pressing closer.

“Please!” He turned his reluctant sister around, widening his eyes and taking her hands.

“Stop trying to be cute!” She hissed, finally rolling her eyes. “Fine. What is it?”

“Okay, so.” He let go of her hands, folding his together in front of his chest with all but his pointer-fingers and thumbs down, pointing as he spoke. “That mage who spends his time in the library I see you talking to. Who. Is. He?”

Juliette squinted at him in confusion, blinking at him. “Are you talking about Dorian?” She asked, groaning as he excitedly nodded. “What about him?”

“I was  _ hoping _ …” He moved back in with his arm around her shoulder, pressing his finger into her cheek for no reason at all. “You could introduce me?”

“Why don’t you just go talk to him yourself?” She asked, swatting his finger away. “You’re thirty-two, and way more social than I am.”

“Because I’m shy!” He swatted his hand in Varric’s direction as the dwarf laughed at the side, pouting his lip at Juliette facepalming. “Okay, well, if you introduce me to him then I’ll help you with Commander Grouch?” He suggested, seeing a reaction from her that showed hope.

“Help me with  _ what _ exactly?” She asked, stepping away to look at him.

“Come on, it’s so obvious you like him. And he’s gotta like you.” He put his hands up, then pushed them outwards. “Let’s  _ push _ that along, huh?”

“Don’t even try to deny that, kid,” Varric piped up, grinning a little. “It’s too obvious.” He dipped his quill and scribbled something down, Juliette looking around Elias at him.

“Are you taking notes?!” She let out a growl, straightening up and looking at her brother. “Okay, whatever. But remember that Dorian is from Tevinter. And I don’t know if he even prefers men, Elias.”

“Well, I can figure that out myself.” He tugged at her arm, having her walk to the door a little further down with stairs that went straight up to the library. “But you have to start it.”

“Fine. Whatever.” She opened the door and trudged up the stairs, finding Dorian seated with a book in his hands. “Morning.” She noticed Cole sitting on the floor beside him with a book, peering out from behind. “Morning, Cole.” She smiled.

“Ah! The Lady Inquisitor! Making her morning rounds, I presume?” He smiled at her, lowering the book to look at his friend.

“Something like that. My-” she looked to see Elias standing to the side and out of sight, reaching over and pulling him into view. “My brother, Elias. Have the two of you met?”

“I don’t believe we have, no.” He looked Elias up and down, now closing the book with his thumb inserted between the pages and holding it at his lap. “A pleasure.”

Juliette looked as he nodded in return, mumbling the same words as a response. “Okay… He would like to buy you drinks tonight. Make a friend, get to know someone. Sound good?” She asked, holding her thumb up.

Dorian hesitated for a moment, but finding no reason to say no and leaning back in his chair. “Very well. I’ll see you tonight. And you-” he pointed his book at Juliette “-still need to have a drink with me and The Iron Bull.”

“I know, I know. We’ll do it before we set out next, okay?” She smiled, pushing at Elias to move. “Thanks Dorian! Oh, and Cole, I’ll be in the garden later if you want to join me.” She took Elias back downstairs, Varric looking at them as he proofread a page.

“Did he do it?” He asked, looking back at his words.

“More like I did,” Juliette replied, crossing her arms as she received a hug from Elias who thanked her numerous times. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Okay, now I’m going to help you with this. So!” He looked around from where he stood, now realizing he didn’t know where to start. “You and Cullen…”

“You don’t even know how courting works, do you?” Juliette raised an eyebrow, seemingly unimpressed.

“Oh, and you do?” He watched her fall silent, placing a hand on her hip. “Exactly. Now, I’m going to go work my magic. Don’t go far.” He walked out the doors, leaving Juliette to just shake her head with her hands on her hips, feeling a little worried about what he was going to do.

“So was he wanting to meet with Sparkler because he wants to be friends, or…?” Varric asked, now actually looking up at Juliette.

“I think he thinks that Dorian’s cute and he wants to get to know him.” She looked at him, eyeing the pages on the table. “Which is fine, as long as he minds himself.”

“Well he’s likely to find himself in some kind of trouble.” He picked up a page, reading something under his breath and crossing a sentence out. “Good luck, boss.”

“Thanks.” Juliette moved to the door that led to the keep’s garden, looking at the plants that were growing. She remembered Cullen saying that he was experiencing headaches, and there were a bunch of herbs right there for the picking. Might as well use something she learned in her classes. She looked over available herbs, speculating bits of lavender, chamomile, and rosemary that were somehow growing relatively well for their location. She left some scissors and a basket around there somewhere...

“Okay, so.” Elias’ voice appeared beside her, the man holding his eye as he approached. “You have some scary people here.”

“What do you-Maker!” She stood up from her crouched position, moving his hand to see his eye slowly swelling up. “What did you do?!”

“Uh… What’s her name? Cassandra? She’s very feisty.” He moved his hand back onto his eye, watching Juliette groan and go off to find her tools and begin clipping at herbs before taking his hand and dragging him to a spot she had requested get put together where she could mix herbs together.

“Sit down,” she ordered, the man sitting in the grass right next to her, watching her grind the herbs together and mixing ingredients that he himself was unfamiliar with. She finally kneeled down with a small mortar full of paste, swatting his hand away and rubbing it around his eye. “That should help with most of the swelling and the pain.” She straightened up, gathering materials to clean through so that she could reuse them. “I should’ve warned you about Cassandra. But what did you even say to her?”

“Uh… Nothing.” Juliette shook her head, ignoring it and going to the well to draw some water and doing a quick set-up on the stone to boil it before cleaning through her tools and going back to clip the original herbs she had wanted. “What’re you doing?” He asked, watching her continue her process of trimming the chamomile into small bits. “That smells good.”

“It’s for Cullen.” She answered shortly, focused on her work. “Tea, oil, and something to smell.”

“Something to smell?” He cocked an eyebrow, moving himself up in order to see the table. “Did you learn this in the Circle?”

“Where else would I have?” She asked, glancing at him just to receive him humming “I don’t know” in response.

“Okay, well, I’m going to carry on. Have fun with… your… plants?” He patted her on the head, walking back to the main hall and leaving his sister to her work.

“He carries the scent of oakmoss,” Cole suddenly appeared seated on the half-wall that her table was set against. “I wonder what she smells like…”

“Oh, there you are.” Juliette looked at Cole. “Who’s thoughts are you speaking of?”

“You would never know that she was once of a noble house. She’s a dream. A cloud-”

“Okay, that’s enough from you.” Juliette pulled the bucket up from the ground and emptied it before setting it on the table. “Do me a favor and weed the Embrium?”

At the end of the day, Cullen returned to his desk to go over papers, seeing a small bag sitting atop of parchment on his desk. He read the note, instantly recognizing Juliette’s handwriting. He looked over the contents as he read over every word, not even trying to hide the smile that he had from her kind gesture.

_ It’s not much, but here’s some stuff for your headaches, or to help you relax at least. The vial of rosemary can be put onto your temples (a little goes a long way). The oil is lavender. You can keep it in the vial and smell it to help you relax, or you can rub it somewhere like under your nose. The smaller bag has chamomile-it’s great in tea. Again, just a little bit. _

_ Let me know when you run out and I can make you more. _

_ Juliette _


	15. Wardens in the Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition heads into the Western Approach to follow a hunch of Alistair's.

“Sand in my shoe…” Juliette murmured, standing a little ways away from the campsite not far from where Hawke and Alistair had located the Wardens. On their end, they could see the shadow of the looming Tevinter ruin but there was no movement or anything on the inside.

“You’re quite a balancer,” Solas approached, looking at the mage who stood on one foot with the other kicked back with only a sock covering it.

“Oh you know,” Juliette turned her boot over, sand trickling out. “Dance lessons have taught me nothing but how to stand without being pushed over.”

“Dance lessons?” He couldn’t help but give an amused smile, watching her put her boot back on her foot after giving it a good shake. “Ah, yes. Ambassador Montilyet has been preparing you for the Winter Palace.”

“It’s been one week but I’m really tired of it.” She picked her other foot up and took the boot off, repeating the process. “Dancing and learning how to speak to diplomats is  _ not _ my forte.” She sighed, putting the boot back on and looking over at the elf. “Actually, I wanted to ask you about something, if I could?”

Solas nodded, seeing no reason to deny it. “I suppose. What is it?”

“We’ve had conversations about yourself and your studies, and I was wondering if I could hear more?” She ended asking a question more than making a statement. “Specifically Fade-related stories?”

“I’ve piqued your interest then?” He smiled, feeling a bit of happiness at getting to delve into his fascination with the Fade. “I’m rather surprised you want to hear more… But, of course. I would like to meet somewhere more interesting than here.”

“Oh, uh-” Juliette was cut off by being approached by him, a hand resting over her eyes.

“Open them.” Solas whispered close to her, removing his hand and watching her open her eyes to bright colors and snowy reflections. She did a 360 turn, a goofy smile appearing on her face.

“Haven?” She let out a breathy laugh, then looked at him with a furrow in her brow. “But… why here?”

“It is familiar.” He gestured for her to follow him, taking her up the steps she used to climb daily and towards the Chantry. “It will always remain important to you.”

“Well, of course.” She followed him through the large doors and down the familiar hall, her eyes lingering on the door to the war room as she followed him down to the cells to the very end. “Fond memories.” She was joking a little, of course, but really couldn’t help but feel at home even down there.

“I sat beside you while you slept, studying the Anchor.” He looked at the empty spot on the ground in front of them, recalling his studies at the time. “You were a mystery. Who you were, what the Anchor was. And you still are.” He turned to her now, continuing his speech. “I ran every test I could possibly have imagined-even searched the Fade, yet found nothing. Cassandra suspected that I had forgone some form of foul-play and threatened to execute me as an Apostate if I didn’t come up with something.”

“That… sounds like her.” Juliette put a hand on her hip, looking at the shackles on the ground. “But I would have never allowed that, you know.”

“You were in no position to argue,” he reminded, thinking back to the feverish prisoner in her deep sleep. He turned and led her back outside into the sunlight, the two walking on the dirt path. “You were never going to wake up. After walking through the Fade in physical form-and as a mortal-you shouldn’t have survived. There were no answers for me, frustrated and frightened as I was. The Breach had driven away any spirits I could have consulted, and with only carrying desire to help you, I had thought of fleeing. There was no trust nor faith amongst myself and the others here.”

“Wouldn’t have Cassandra just hunted you down?” Juliette asked, stopping next to him just short of the tents. “I feel as though she would have done that if I had ran instead of following her to the Breach.”

Solas nodded in agreement, then turned and looked up at the sky with the glowing hole in it. “‘I can use this to seal the rifts’, I thought. ‘There must be a way’, I told myself. But nothing. They expanded and grew, and by the time I was ready to flee…” He looked back at her, meeting her gaze. “The mysterious prisoner opened her eyes.” He almost chuckled at the thought of how long ago it felt, as though more than a simply few months had passed. “The prisoner that held the key to our salvation. Who sealed rifts with a simple gesture despite not understanding what she was. It was at that moment when I saw you that I felt the world change.”

“Well I’m glad you didn’t flee,” Juliette smiled, holding her wrist at her thigh. “I don’t think we would be where we are without you.”

“I myself am glad I didn’t leave. You have bent all rules that circulate around man and nature-and are bound to break many more within time. After all, with you being here, even as a mage,” he could see Juliette grow confused, even wary, “should not have been easy.”

“What do you…” She looked up at the sky, at the Breach, then looked around at the lifeless land around them. She felt as though she was out of her body, struggling to control her muscles. “Is this… not real?”

“Where did you think we were?” He grinned, realizing that the thought of them not actually being where Haven stood had never occurred to her.

“But if this isn’t real, then how…”

“We can have that discussion before we meet at the ruins. But first you need to…” he leaned forward, giving a bit of a devilish smile at her. “ _ Wake up _ .”

“Ah!” Juliette shouted, shooting straight up from her spot in the tent, flinching at a blanket being whipped at her. “What the hell?” She rubbed her cheek, looking at Cassandra who sighed and sat up with an utterance of ‘sorry’. “No offence taken.” She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, taking in the dark tent she sat in before moving out to see a pink dawn peeking over the horizon of the Blight-touched sands, the dying fire at the center of camp, and the elf looking over a map. “Okay. Question.” She approached him, putting a hand on the table. “How?”

“How did you sleep?” He smiled, seeming quite happy.

Juliette paused, mouth open to answer but no words coming out. She actually didn’t feel as tired as she normally would have if she were having one of her nightmares. “Uh. Well. Actually. But how did we-”

“Oh good, she’s alive.” Varric stepped out of the tent he shared with Solas, yawning. “He brought you over all passed out and told us not to worry about it.”

“So I was actually asleep?” She asked looking from the dwarf to Solas.

“In a way. You have such great control of your dreams when your unconscious mind takes over-but as soon as you realized where you were you lost it.” He hummed a thoughtful note, then murmured something to himself.

“Okay…” Juliette blinked as she processed his words, turning to find some bread before sitting by Varric. “Sleep good?”

“Hm? Ah, yeah. Had some ideas for the newest chapter of Hard in Hightown that kept me up for a bit, but other than that.” He yawned again, taking a drink of water. “Chuckles stayed out here, though, so I had a lot of room to myself to toss and turn on that.”

“Glad to hear it,” Juliette giggled, taking a bite of her bread. “When did Hawke say that they were going to arrive?”

“About midday or so. We’ve got time to wait.” And so they did, the group sending out orders to scout the area for places to set up camp or to find anything useful to the Inquisition in any way. As soon as they were freed from that, the group moving away from the camp and to the meeting place at the Tevinter ruin. “And there they are.”

“Good. You made it.” Hawke leaned against the pillar of the ruined archway in the shade, Alistair standing on guard at the other. “They’ve started their… ritual thing. Are you ready?”

“Yeah, let’s go.” Juliette hushed her voice to match Hawke’s, the two women leading the group of now six through the narrowed path and up a set of stairs, finding Wardens in front of them with demons at their side-one following a Warden off to the side like a pet. At the front was a man with a moustache that Juliette could hear Dorian comment on in her head, and an overall demeanor that screamed “I’m evil”. Whatever that looked like.

“Inquisitor!” He exclaimed in a rather positive tone, looking down at her. “This is an unexpected surprise-to be graced by your presence. Lord Livius Erimond of Vyrantium, at your service.” He gave a bit of a sarcastic bow to her, Juliette picking up on his Tevinter accent.

“You’re not a Warden, are you?” Alistair asked, looking him over.

Erimond looked the young man up and down, then sighed as he realized who he was. “But you are… Not only that, but you’re the one that Clarel let get away.” He began to pace side to side, keeping a watchful eye on them. “You’ve gone and found the Inquisitor, and now you’ve come to stop me. And you’ve brought others to see how it goes?”

Juliette couldn’t help but look at the fresh sacrifice on the ground, and then at a pile of corpses lazily tossed to the side. “You’ve already started our work, I see. Killing from the inside?”

“Oh, them?” Erimond gave an unimpressed scoff, looking down at the man he had just had killed minutes prior. “We just needed their blood is all.” He stopped in place, standing with his heels touching to form a V. “Unless you were wanting to try and garner sympathy from my men? A little bit of a touching speech to get them to feel remorse about killing their own? Look at them.” He gestured with both of his hands outstretched, the Wardens standing ready for orders watching the man. “Wardens. Hands up.” He moved his hand up as he spoke, the Wardens following him in action. “Hands down.” He watched with pleasure as they did as told, then looked back at Juliette.

“Cute trick,” she murmured, turning her head slightly as Alistair began to speak.

“They’ve been enslaved by Corypheus,” he whispered to her.

“No, my dear boy, I’m afraid that it’s as simple as they’ve done this to themselves,” Erimond clicked his tongue and shook his head, as though in disapproval. “The Wardens were terrified by the Calling, as one would be, and looked everywhere for help.”

“Including Tevinter.” Alistair’s voice was low, almost in a growl.

“Yes. Smart boy. Since it was  _ master _ who put the Calling in their little heads, those loyal to the Venatori were prepared… And after going to Clarel with nothing but sympathy, and we came up with a plan to raise a demon army and march into the Deep Roads to kill the Old Gods before they even have a chance to wake up.” Juliette could feel deja-vu as Erimond spoke, swallowing nervously.

“This is what I saw in that future at Redcliffe…” She murmured to the others, who seemed to pick up on her worry. “Corypheus marching across Orlais with an army of demons.”

“So you’ve had a little sneak-peek,” Erimond noted. “Now you know how it begins.” He looked amongst the Wardens who still stood ready with their personal demons at their sides, looking over the red energy seeping out of them. “Sadly, the binding ritual I’ve taught them for these demons has a bit of a side effect… and now they’re my master’s slaves. But, once the rest of the Wardens have completed it, then the army will proceed to conquer Thedas.”

Juliette shared a look with Alistair, the young woman looking at the Tevinter man who had just elaborated on the entire plan. She felt pity for the Wardens, being used against their will, and was trying to think of any way to stop what he was doing. “I won’t ask this of you again: Release the Wardens from the binding and surrender. This is cruel!” Asking nicely was always a good start, right?

“Hm… Sorry, not interested.” He pushed his right hand forward, Juliette having a bit of a flashback to Corypheus doing the same back at Haven with Red Lyrium-esque energy pouring from the hand and causing a reaction with her mark that caused her to shout in pain. “The Elder One assumed that you would be stupid enough to interfere again. He showed me how to deal with you.” He watched her, her friends instinctively moving towards her as she knelt down while holding her hand close to her, trying to make sure she was okay. “You’ve forced my Master to seek out other ways to cross through the Fade, you see. You stole that mark that you bear, and have since only become a nuisance. But when I bring him your head…” He let out a cry of surprise as Juliette stood and sent his pathetic string of energy in a blast towards him, sending the man backwards. He looked back at her with shock after grounding himself, seeming baffled by her action. “Kill them!” He ordered in a pathetic voice, standing up and making his way to run away from the group.

In response to him, the Wardens and their demons turned to Juliette, the Wardens being cut down much more easily by Cassandra and Alistair’s strength while Juliette and Solas focused on the demons-Hawke and Varric reliving some form of the good old days with Bianca and Hawke’s daggers. “That’s it!” Juliette yelled out, becoming tired of the charade with the rage demons slashing about. She jutted her hand out, creating a rift that sucked the beasts into it before slamming shut. “Ugh!” Juliette gave a cry of frustration, looking at the fallen Wardens. “Dammit!”

“That went well,” Hawke commented, quickly approaching her and Alistair. “Should we try again?”

“So that more Wardens can be sacrificed for this…  _ ritual _ ?” Alistair responded, looking over at the bodies littered on the ground.

“I just don’t get how they can do this. I mean, does anything that has to do with blood magic end up going well?” Juliette asked, placing her hands on her hips and kicking her foot in agitation.

“I believe that’s just the fearful and the foolish,” Hawke replied, getting a pointed look from Alistair.

“Hawke, the Wardens might have made a mistake, but they thought it was necessary for their  _ survival _ .”

“All blood mages do. Isn’t that what happened to the Hero of Ferelden’s friend while she was in the Circle?”

“That-” He gave a huff, closing his raised hand into a fist before placing it back by his side.

“All I’m saying is that everyone has their own side of the story to tell when something goes wrong, just to justify their bad decisions. But it  _ never matters _ .”

“Would the two of you please stop?” Juliette begged with a bit of force behind her voice, feeling as though she was watching two children bicker. “Did anyone see where Lord Eri-something went?” She looked at the others, who just shrugged at her, then back at Hawke and Alistair.

“He slipped out that way,” Alistair pointed back towards the east. “There’s a Warden fortress there-abandoned, but perhaps being used by whatever remains of the Grey Wardens. Adamant isn’t too far from here if that’s where he went.”

“Then we need to find the Wardens. Whatever’s left of them.” Juliette sighed, then moved pass them. “Anything else we need to do while we’re here? Because if not then we’re going back to Skyhold.”

“Alistair and I will confirm their presence, in that case.” Hawke watched the Inquisitor leave with her friends, standing by the man. “That girl sure is something mysterious.”

“Yeah. And I thought  _ my _ twenties was a bad time.” He walked forward, raising his hand up to signal Hawke to follow. “Come on!”


	16. Something Weird

She was quiet, and frankly it was odd. Sure, the Inquisitor wasn’t the most talkative person around, but it was her apprehensiveness of her surroundings that caused her travel partners to share an odd glance with the other. The most probable reasoning was that she was tired. Cassandra had noticed that she woke up after being asleep in the tent for a couple of hours, but that wasn’t unusual.

“This is way more fun.” A voice that nobody else could hear as they made their way through the mountain pass towards Skyhold. “I don’t know why I didn’t think to join you like this earlier.” No response. Just a still silence save for the footsteps. “Jules. Julie.” No response. “I know you can hear me. Juliette!”

“Stop.” Juliette ordered in a low and quiet voice, barely turning her head to the mirror-like figure moving next to her.

“What was that?” Varric called from behind. He cocked an eyebrow at Juliette’s response of a simple ‘nothing’ and then looked up at Cassandra who furrowed her eyebrows in response.

“You can stop being like that.” Juliette’s image crossed her arms underneath her dark cloak and took a breath. “It’s like you’re waiting for a dream to end. You’ve been out of it all morning.”

“Juliette.” Cassandra walked a little faster to keep a steady pace at her side, looking at her. “Perhaps you should go rest after we return to Skyhold.” It was a kind suggestion, as she as well as the others were genuinely worried about her health.

“Alone with your thoughts? Sounds  _ awesome _ !” The image sneered, pushing away at one of the three long braids in her hair. “Maybe dream up a plan of attack? Like with those Wardens you killed at that ruin? That could be-”

“I’m fine. Cassandra. Really.” Juliette gave her somewhat of a forced smile before continuing on towards the road to Skyhold’s bridge, feeling some form of relief with the hold’s walls around her. “I’m going to change clothes then start writing the report for the war table meeting later.” And so the others watched her pass workers and companions into the main hall to go to her quarters, leaving them to ponder what was wrong where they stood.

“Oh good, you’ve returned.” Cullen approached the group after descending the steps that led to his office, outstretching a hand to Cassandra with a paper in it. “It isn’t terribly urgent, but do read this when you get the chance.” He glanced around, a puzzled look coming upon his face. “Where-”

“I need to discuss something with you.” Cassandra led Cullen away from the main gates and up the steps, keeping her voice hushed. “It’s about the Inquisitor.”

“What about her?” He followed her into the smithery and shut the door behind them, the smiths paying them close to no mind.

Cassandra took a breath as she collected her thoughts before turning to him. “She’s been acting…” She paused, sniffing the air. “Do I smell lavender?”

“What? That’s-” He cleared his throat and shook his head, gesturing with his hand to move on with the conversation. “She’s been acting…?”

“Right.” She started again, not quite looking at the commander. “She’s been acting odd. Ever since we met with the Grey Wardens in the Western Approach she’s been very quiet. She’ll mumble to herself and I’ve noticed her randomly creating fire for moments at a time.”

Cullen’s mind began to start up with thoughts on what she meant. That was odd behavior for most anyone. “Have you spoken with her?”

“I suggested for her to rest after our return, but I doubt she’s done so.” She looked over his facial expression, as stoic and thoughtful as it was, and adjusted her posture as she opened her mouth to speak. “I believe she needs to be talked with. Perhaps the stress of everything is to great for her-”

“-and what are you suggesting?” Cullen asked, assuming that she was suggesting that the young woman needed to step down or something of the sort. “We need her where she is-”

“-I am not suggesting we remove her, Commander.” She paused and inhaled deeply, a finger hovering in front of her lip. “But we deal with demons regularly. And, as we saw in the Western Approach and I’m certain you’ll speak of together, blood magic. If she’s of a weakened state of mind there’s no telling what dangers she would be exposed to.”

His demeanor stiffened, a flash of a troubling memory in the back of his mind. “Don’t even suggest such a thing.”’ It had been years ago. And it hurt. Faintly enough. But still. “I…” A headache, stirring up in his forehead. “We’ll keep an eye on her. Talk to her. Perhaps her brother or someone, but it shouldn’t come from us.”

“I was actually thinking that  _ you _ should talk to her.” Cassandra watched him shift in uncertainty without a response. “Whatever we decide to do, we should do it soon. After Hawke and Warden Alistair return, we need to plan our next move.” She left him in the smithery to take in the conversation, hovering in the doorway for a moment before moving out into the midday air.

The headache was still there, damn it. He needed something to keep his mind off of it. The gardens could be a good place to start.

“Ah, Cullen!” Ah shit. “Cullen I know you hear me.”

“Yes, Dorian?” He turned to look at the Tevinter who made his way over and walked out the door to the gardens with him.

“Care to play a game? I’m so  _ dreadfully _ bored-and I feel like beating you at something.” He escorted the man to the pavilion, gesturing to the board table. “Unless you’re too much of a coward?”

And now the headache had manifested into a physical form. “You’re on.” He sat down across from him, getting lost in every movement in the possible strategies before him.

“I daresay I’ve improved!” Dorian exclaimed, setting a piece down on the board. “I’ll take that!”

“Gloat all you like. This one’s mine.” Cullen reached for a piece, stopping at the notice of something in his field of vision and nearly gasped at the sight of Juliette standing at the edge of the pavilion. “Inquisitor?”

“Leaving so soon?” Dorian pouted a little then gave Juliette a nod in greeting. “And since when was she simply ‘ _ Inquisitor’ _ ? Dear Cullen you’re so cold.”

“Oh shut it.”

“Sorry to intrude…” Juliette looked at the board, a small grin tugging at her lips. “I hope you two are being nice?”

“I’m always nice.” Dorian turned his focus to Cullen with a smirk on his face, watching him place a piece down next to one of Dorian’s. “The sooner he accepts my victory, the better he’ll feel. Isn’t that right?”

“Really?” Cullen took his turn to gloat, moving the pieces around on the board with a large grin. “Because I’ve just won-and I’m feeling great!”

“Oh, please don’t start.” Dorian turned in his seat, pressing on the arm of the chair he sat in to stand. “There will be no living with you.” He patted Juliette on the shoulder as he passed her, the Inquisitor looking back at him before turning her attention to Cullen.

“I just came out to get some herbs, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” She wasn’t sure why she felt the need to explain herself but she did anyways.

“Oh, he had that defeat coming.” He chuckled a little, then gestured to the seat in front of him that now sat empty. “Would you care for a game?” He watched her look at the bored, her ear piquing up as though she was hearing someone talking to her.

“I don’t really know how to play, though.”

“That’s perfectly fine.” He smiled as she sat down, moving to reset the board. “I used to play this with my sister as a child. And she always won, of course. She would get this stuck-up grin every time, too…”

“You have a sister?” Juliette asked, making an amateur move with one of the pieces.

“Yes. Two, actually. And a brother. He and I would practice for hours to beat our sister-and the day we did and her face…” He chuckled, making a move that didn’t make any sense to Juliette. “I wonder if she still plays…”

“When was the last time you saw them?” She asked, sliding the piece she had moved first to the left.

“That one can only go straight, Juliette,” he pointed out, finding her lack of knowledge at the game mildly humorous.

“Oh shoot.” Re-do.

“To answer your question, it’s been years. Before working with the Inquisition, I was Knight-Commander in Kirkwall and…” He paused, his fingers hovering over a piece. “I’ve never told you much about myself, have I?”

“To be fair, I didn’t either until Elias came.” She watched him move his piece forward, her eyes lingering on the pieces as she thought about what to do next. “I think I mentioned that he’s lived in Kirkwall for the past few years or so. Even during the mage rebellion.”

“He has that air about him.”

“Did you like Kirkwall? Or do you prefer Ferelden?” Juliette asked innocently, giving him a questioning look as she meekly moved a piece, looking for any signs to put it back and try again.

“That’s…” He realized that the headache had mostly disappeared, but the discussion had brought about an echo of it. “Honestly, I’m not sure. I grew up in Ferelden, and now I’ve found myself back here.”

“I’m glad you’re here.” Juliette watched as he picked up one of his own pieces and offered it to her.

“You take this piece.” He grinned as she took it. “You really don’t know how to play do you?”

“I told you.” A chuckle. It was worn, but genuine. “This wasn’t a common game in the Circle.”

“So what  _ did _ you do in the Circle?” He asked while observing her take her turn.

“Me?” She paused to think, again seeming to be aware of something going on nearby. “Spells? I was always helping the Senior Enchanters with tedious tasks… I was supposed to find a specialization after my harrowing but it never really happened.”

“No?” That wasn’t very uncommon, but he found it odd as she was a relatively skilled mage. “I suppose that’s never come up.”

“I took my harrowing when I was eighteen. And then I was just… there.” She shrugged a little, shoulders dropping as she moved a piece across the board. “I read books, I helped a friend practice her spells before her harrowing and just did anything that the Templars didn’t wildly disapprove of.” She grew quiet. Again, focused on something. “Can I… ask you something?”

“Of course, anything.” He was really observing her now. Her facial expressions, body posture, the tone of her voice. He could see how Cassandra was worried. There were almost no jokes slipping from her lips, no sly grins or anything of the sort.

“Do…” She faltered, any confidence in asking her question fading from existence. “...you think I can retry that move? I don’t think that was right.”

“Oh.” He was slightly caught off guard, then looked at the board carefully. “Yes, of course. Here.” He helped her plan a better move, now taking more time to take mental notes of her. With little bits of conversation here and there, he found his focus on the interactions to be greater than that of withdrawal symptoms. In fact, it was actually somewhat enjoyable. Despite his worry, spending time with her was… nice. “I’m afraid I have this one.”

“I figured.” Juliette smiled, watching him reset the board for whoever decided to play next. “I really enjoyed the game, Cullen.”

“As did I.” He smiled, keeping his eyes on the board that his hands moved about. “I hope we can spend more time together in a more… peaceful environment than usual again.”

“I would like that.” Juliette looked up at the sky, trying to figure out the time before standing from her seat. “I need to go finish up my report for the meeting.” She turned to leave, then stopped and looked back at him. “Thank you for the game.”

“That’s all you’re going to say?” Her image asked in a snarky attitude, looking at the man who watched the mage leave to the main hall. “He’s got a story. Something Templar-ey.” She smirked, disappearing as Juliette’s presence left the outdoors and rejoining her inside.

Cullen took a moment to lean back in his chair, pondering the interaction. It had definitely felt odd, or at least it didn’t sit right with him. That wasn’t someone who was tired, but not someone in their right mind either. Still, the bit of her personality that did shine through during the conversation…

“Did you talk to her?” Maker, was everyone in the courtyard? Cullen looked over at Cassandra and rose, moving to walk by her with her following in tow. “She was passing by to her quarters from here.”

“Yes, we played a quick game.” He pushed open the door to the main hall, walking with the Seeker outside and down the main stairs. “I don’t want to admit it, but something wasn’t right. She wasn’t quite herself.”

Cassandra nodded solemnly, crossing her arms and looking away from him into the distance with a thoughtful look in her eye. They could expect Hawke and Alistair back within a few days at most, and then planning the next move could easily take another two days. She looked behind her, then up at the balcony of Juliette’s quarters. Finally a sigh.

“Cassandra?” Cullen stepped to look at her face more clearly, leaning to the side. “What are you thinking?”

“That…” She looked at him, worry nagging at her mind. “We need to keep a close eye on her is all.”

And so two days passed, and she kept an eye on her as closely as she could. She even employed Cole to read into Juliette’s mind, who also became confused as he somehow, at times, had whole conversations to spell out. She stood outside the doors of the war meetings, listening in as well for anything out of her character.

“I think we could use the Wardens,” Juliette had said at one point. “No, please don’t look at me like that.”

“They’re too dangerous!” Cullen’s voice echoed.

“So we send them someplace else to screw over? At least with us they can be contained-and with Warden Alistair they can be rebuilt. And what about Blackwall?”

“Blackwall isn’t a problem,” Leliana’s voice replied.

“Perhaps we shouldn’t make too many hasty decisions before Adamant?” Josephine’s reasonable voice cut in.

“Sure. Adamant. Sounds great.”


	17. Into The Abyss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: This chapter has a (presumed) death of a major character. Please use caution and don't force yourself to read more than you can. Please take care of yourself <3

Cassandra yanked her sword from the large Pride demon fallen on the ground atop of the battlements, looking over at Solas helping Juliette up. The Inquisitor stumbled, pulling her hand away from her bloody nose. “Are you alright?” The elf asked, Juliette nodding in response. She had taken a blow from the demon as they had attempted to clear the battlements for their troops moving into Adamant fortress.

“We need to keep moving!” Hawke yelled as she and Alistair catched up to them. Juliette reached down for her staff, instantly going back on the move with the others down a flight of stairs and pushing a large and heavy door open into the Main Bailey. Two demons up front, one on the right. With six in the party, it was easy enough to take them down and keep moving. They had to be close, anyways. They were there to stop the Wardens-and, Erimond, of course-from doing the most catastrophic.

“According to your report,” Josephine had stated, “this Lord Erimond said that the Wardens back at the Western Approach were a part of a test.” And what would happen if he succeeded in his plans to give Corypheus his demon army? Frankly, none of them wanted to think about it.

From outside another door, the group could hear a woman’s commanding voice. “Clarel.” Alistair’s voice was low, almost haunting. “Let’s go.” He watched Juliette push through the door, arriving to a large group of Wardens, most seeming like fresh blood. The first thought in Juliette’s head wasn’t what was going on with Wardens attempting to open up a rift or Erimond standing next to who she presumed was Clarel in front of a dead body still warm laying flat on a table. The first thought was, in fact, how she was going to keep these people from dying. Only a handful had been spared prior to their being on the battlements, and that wasn’t a guarantee for anymore.

“Stop them!” Erimond ordered, Wardens turning to look at the intruders. “We must complete the ritual!” He watched Juliette put her hand back towards the others behind her, taking a step forward.

“This is where it ends, Clarel!” She shouted at the woman. “This ritual and the demon army you’ve been raising-all done!”

“For the Blight to rise again with no Wardens to stop it?” Erimond called back, sneering at her. “For the world and everything alive on it to die? Is that what you want, Inquisitor? The ritual requires blood magic, yes. But you are not to hate the Grey Wardens for simply trying to do their duty!”

Juliette tried to hide her wary facial expression, studying his face and taking note of his body language. What was he getting at-trying to play as though he was “helping” the Wardens in some way?

“There are sacrifices that no one else can make!” Clarel stepped forward to the railing of the landing where she stood with Erimond, gazing down at the woman. “Our warriors die proudly-without any form of gratitude!”

“So that  _ he _ ,” Alistair gestured to Erimond, glaring at the duo above, “can bind your mages to Corypheus?!”

A change in Clarel’s face. Surprise. Disbelief. Wasn’t he supposed to be dead?

“‘Focus, Clarel.” Erimond stepped to her, leaning in close with a scowl. “They’ll say anything to shake your confidence. We need to continue. Now.”

She rubbed her forehead, wavering the options in front of her. For a moment, Juliette was hopeful that she would turn on him. There was a chance for this to be easy, right? There had to be. “Bring it through!” Or not. Juliette swallowed nervously, looking over at the mages that managed to tear a rift open. They were new to the whole thing, she could tell. Opening a rift wasn’t easy, and summoning a demon surely couldn’t have been much easier.

“Please!” Hawke turned pleading with her fierce expression, trying to think of anything she could say to stop the Wardens from blindly following orders. “I have seen my fair share of blood magic! It isn’t worth it!”

“Would you consider listening to us?!” Alistair added in, becoming much too fed up with the charades. “I fought the Archdemon in Ferelden-I know the dangers of this all too well!” A cry came from the rift, but nothing appearing just yet. There had to be something…

“I have nothing against the Wardens!” Juliette announced, looking over the faces in front of her. “Honestly! I have spared all that I could, and I don’t want to spill any of your blood!” She took a shaky breath, making eye contact with a Warden who appeared more meek than the others. “You’re being used… And some of you know it too. Don’t you?”

“Th-those who participated in the ritual?” The Warden kept her gaze, nervously speaking up. “Something isn’t right. My friends were once free-thinkers and had their heads on straight-but now they act as though they were but puppets!”

“You cannot let fear sway your mind, Warden Chernoff!” Clarel called down.

“He’s not the one who’s afraid,” Hawke pointed out to the older woman, scowling at her. “ _ You _ are. You’re afraid that you’ve ordered your men to die without any cause to go off of!”

“I would willingly fight by your side if this were about future Blights!” Alistair spoke strongly, feeling persuasion hit the Wardens around him. “But it isn’t. You were all lied to!”

The Wardens looked back at Clarel, like school children waiting for their teacher to tell them what to do next. What would she say? Would they do something? It was up to her to make that decision.

“Clarel, we’ve come so far!” Erimond reminded, looking into her eyes. “You’re the only one who can do this.”

“Perhaps we could test the truth of these charges? In order to avoid further bloodshed.” It was as Mother Giselle had told Juliette months ago-plant a seed of doubt. The rest would follow.

“Or  _ perhaps _ I should bring in a more reliable ally.” The Tevinter turned away and back to face the Inquisitor, holding his staff upwards before banging it three times on the stone below his feet. “My master had an inkling that you would be here, young Inquisitor. So he sent you a little present!”

Juliette’s eyes widened at the all-too familiar sound of a particular dragon growling from overhead, the young woman looking upwards as it spurted Red Lyrium down. “Duck!” She cried, everyone hitting the ground as quickly as they could. Behind them, they could hear Erimond yelping in surprise at Clarel shooting him with lightning, the Tevinter man taking off.

“Help the Inquisitor!” Clarel ordered at the Wardens below before rushing after him with her staff in hand. Juliette looked at her go up the stairs at the side, cussing under her breath.

“What do we do?!” Cassandra called, head snapping towards the menacing laugh of a Pride demon falling through the Fade.

“Inquisitor!” Warden Chernoff who had spoken earlier called for the woman, rising with his blade. “Please, go stop him! We’ve got it here!”

“What?!” Juliette felt a tug at her shoulder as the dragon began in a swooping descent towards her, looking back at Alistair. “We can’t leave them here!”

“They know what they’re doing, Inquisitor!” He assured her, pulling her away. “But if we stay here that dragon might kill them!” He pushed her in front of him, having her go up the stairs before him and begin the race through the fortress to find Clarel and Erimond. Avoid the Red Lyrium and don’t trip over yourself and break your neck. That’s all she could focus on.

“Up ahead!” Juliette called back, spying Clarel make a sharp turn left that Juliette followed in suit. Clarel made her way to Erimond, a protective shield formed around her as the coward pathetically tried to push her away with spells.

“You  _ lied _ to me!” She growled lowly, glaring at him with cold eyes. “You’ve destroyed the Grey Wardens!” She backed him up to a ledge, pulling rift magic through to knock his staff out of his hand and knock him to the ground.

“You did that to yourself, you stupid bitch.” He chuckled, turning over onto his stomach and pushing himself up to look at her. “Like an idiot you grasped at the tiniest bit of power dangled in front of you. You couldn’t  _ wait _ to get your hands bloody!” He smirked at her as he spoke, only losing it when she cast lightning that pushed him back away from the ledge. “Ugh…” He curled up in a ball where he laid, the muscles in his limbs contracting. “You could’ve served a new god…”

“I will  _ never _ serve the Blight!” Clarel attested, striding over to him. Juliette began to hurry over to help her, freezing with a small scream in reaction to the dragon dropping down and grabbing the Warden with its teeth.

“Get back!” Cassandra grabbed Juliette’s arm and pulled her closer, only able to watch as the dragon flew upwards and around before tossing Clarel back onto the ground like a bone it grew tired of. With a landing, the beat crept over to the woman reciting her vows to herself, the group trying to avoid the dragon by remaining at the sides before finding themselves too close to the ledge for comfort.

Then she felt it. The beast stared right into Juliette’s very soul, hovering over the Warden that bled out beneath it. One step forward, many pairs of feet stepping backwards. When it finally decided to leap, it was met with lightning at the belly, the creature crashing into the unsupported stone and falling over the ledge. The next thing Juliette remembered doing was pulling Alistair who dangled from the ledge back to safety and trying to push everyone to run back to the center of the fortress before the ground below them simply fell apart. Then a green light and…

“What…?” She opened her eyes that had been squeezed shut, an instant feeling of disorientation washing over her. She looked up, but there was what seemed like dirt. Look down and it looked like the sky. That couldn’t be right… She lifted up (down?) one finger and touched the ground above her, instantly being pulled down flat on her back with a thud. “Oof!” She blinked and caught her breath, seeing a familiar figure that she was growing tired of seeing.

“Looks like I came in at the right time!” The Other Juliette smiled, stepping back as her seer stood up and frantically looked around at her surroundings.

“Uh, well…” She looked up to see Alistair standing horizontally on a stone, examining his surroundings. “This was… unexpected, to say the least.” He looked down and made eye contact with Juliette, the man trying to figure out how to get down.

“But, wait.” Hawke. Juliette looked to the left and up to see Hawke standing upside down on another rock formation. “We were… falling? Right?” She took a deep breath, looking at all of the muted colors of greens and browns before mumbling to herself. “The Chantry owes me an apology-this doesn’t look anything like the Maker’s bosom.”

“I don’t think this is the afterlife.” Varric stood below her, watching her find her way down.

“No…” Solas responded with wonder, smiling widely as he looked around. “This is the Fade.” He took a moment to take it all in, then looked back at the others for a moment. “You’ve opened a rift, Inquisitor. And then we fell through it, and survived. And now…”

“Wait, what?” Juliette looked at the back of his head, then around themselves again.

“Don’t freak out…” Her other self warned, noticing Cassandra giving Juliette a look of concern.

“Are you alright, Juliette?” She asked, making her way towards her.

“ _ Alright _ ? I just sent us through the  _ Fade _ ! I didn’t even know I could  _ do _ that!” Her eyes darted to her image shaking her head, Cassandra and the others following her gaze with confusion before looking back at her as she continued to speak. “And what about the others? Is it just us? Blackwall and everyone else was with Cullen and-”

“Please, calm down!” Hawke took her shoulder and gave her a slight shake. “If you keep going on like this we’ll never get out!”

Juliette took a shaky breath, then turned her head into Solas’ direction while looking at the ground. “You’re our Fade expert. What should we do?”

“I wonder what spirit commands this place…”

“Okay then,” Hawke raised her eyebrows before finally letting go of Juliette’s shoulder and taking yet another look at their surroundings. “Perhaps it’s because we’re here physically, but this isn’t how I remember the Fade. Is it for you? Since you walked through it at Haven?” She asked, turning back to Juliette.

“I…” She looked at her other self who shrugged. “I don’t remember. Anything about that, actually. Just… running, and that woman.”

“Who’s claimed to be Andraste?” Alistair asked.

“I don’t think it was Andraste, but I don’t know who it could’ve been.” She finally moved to be in front of Solas, eyes begging with him to focus. “Please, Solas. Any information you have would be great right now. Like how to get out?”

“That demon they were summoning was at the main hall…” Alistair thought aloud.

“I haven’t been physically through the Fade,” Solas mentioned, looking at her. “But it may be possible to find a way out through that rift that the Wardens opened.” He looked upwards at what seemed to be a rift in the sky, Juliette turning and staring up at it alongside him.

“I guess it beats waiting around for demons to show up and kill us.” She trudged through the murky water and dirt, hearing the footsteps echo around them along with Solas’ wonders of where they were.

“Can we expect anything in particular, Solas?” Cassandra asked, keeping an eye on Juliette ahead of her.

“From what I can gather, this area belongs to a demon of great strength-perhaps a variety of fear?” He was guessing, but willing to share his thoughts regardless. “We should remain wary of its possible manipulations and remain focused on where we wish to go to find our way out safely.”

“Hear that, Jules?” The voice belonging to the figure spoke. “Fo-cus. Wouldn’t want a demon to come and snatch you up!”

Juliette barely spared her a glance, making her way up the steps not too far from where they were dropped. Nothing was any more out of the ordinary until she noticed something-or someone. “No…”

“That can’t be…” Alistair cautiously moved closer to where Juliette had stopped dead in her tracks, looking at an elderly woman in red, white, and gold robes standing before them.

“Divine Justinia?” Cassandra gasped at the familiar face in front of her.

“Inquisitor… and Cassandra.” The elderly woman gave Cassandra a soft smile, then turned her gaze to Juliette.

“Something isn’t right about this, Jules,” Juliette’s little friend noted, stepping up and getting into the woman’s face. “Don’t trust her.”

“Cassandra?” Juliette kept her eyes on the woman as she called back softly, becoming visibly wary. “You knew her better than all of us here. Is this really her?”

“I…” She studied the woman as closely as she could in an attempt to find anything that screamed “not the Divine!” at her. “I don’t know. We know that souls can sometimes linger in the Fade after death, but spirits are known to trick and lie.” She looked at Juliette only for a brief second before returning her attention to the Divine. “Be careful.”

“I personally don’t recall the Divine glowing like a spirit,” Alistair pointed out. He noticed Juliette turn and give him a confused look, the man holding a hand out and nodding. “I’ll explain more later.”

“You continue to find reasoning for my being here impossible,” the Divine spoke, grasping at Juliette’s attention again, “but you stand here in the Fade, alive.” She put the soft smile back on her face, holding a pose of elegance. “You may continue to ponder as such, but I’m afraid that it would require time that we just do not have.”

“Oh really?” Hawke put a hand on her hip, staring the woman down. “Just finish the sentence: I’m a human and you are…”

“Here to help you.”

“Right.”

“It is my understanding that you do not remember what happened at the Temple of Sacred Ashes, Inquisitor.” The Divine spoke much more slowly now, Juliette unaware if that was her actual way of speaking or not.

“Wait, right there!” The Other Juliette pointed to the Divine’s mouth, looking at Juliette with wide eyes and mouth agape. “She just called you Inquisitor! Didn’t she die, like, wayyyyy before that?”

“The real Divine…” Juliette looked from the bumbling figure to the woman. “She wouldn’t have known my title.”

“I have examined many memories like yours,” she explained, “stolen by Corypheus-all which tell me about you and who you are.”

“Stolen?” Juliette furrowed an eyebrow, feeling the need to fidget nervously but instead forcing herself to keep still.

“By the demon that guards this area, yes.” She turned away from her and made two paces down the path that the stairs had brought them to. “It is the nightmare that you forget upon waking-that grows fat on terror as it feeds off of the memories we wish to forget.”

“A demon… that steals memories?” Juliette asked for confirmation as the woman stopped and looked back at her.

She nodded, her expression still soft but the smile mostly faded. “That is correct.”

“And it’s close to here?”

“Yes.”

“Shit.” The two Juliette’s spoke at the same time, sharing the tiniest glance with the other before returning their attention to the Divine.

“It is the same creature that has forced the Calling upon the Wardens, forcing their hand in such grave mistakes,” she continued to explain.

“Then I would like to share a few words with this Nightmare,” Alistair growled as he felt his blood boil beneath his skin.

“As I’ve said before,” the Divine spoke, “this place of darkness is its lair. You will have your chance, young Warden.”

“Isn’t it weird that this Corypheus guy has so many demons?” The Other Juliette asked, sitting on a rock with her legs crossed, leaning on her thigh with her elbow. “Or is that just me?”

That was true… “Corypheus always seems to have so many demons ready for… anything,” Juliette voiced the thoughts aloud. “But how does he have them anyhow?”

“All I understand is that his power comes from the Blight,” the Divine replied with a slight shake of the head. “I know not how he commands his army. However, the Nightmare here serves him willingly, as Corypheus has wrought terror greater than any mortal’s imagination upon the world.” She looked over at Hawke and Varric, who had been relatively quiet as they took in the words being spoken. “He was one of the magisters who had unleashed the First Blight upon the world, was he not?”

Hawke and Varric shared a confused look with the other, not too sure why she was looking at them specifically.

But the Divine continued on. “The Nightmare has fed off of every mage child’s cry within the Circles, a dwarf’s whimper far underneath, and every elvish being longing to see their gods again.”

“So what are we supposed to do?” Juliette asked, realizing that she had been fidgeting with her finger while listening to the woman.

“You stepped out of the Fade at Haven, and the demon took a part of you for itself. You must reclaim it.”

“Okay and how-ah!” She shouted in surprise at the sounds of demons appearing suddenly further down, paying them no mind. “What-”

“These are your memories from that fateful night, Inquisitor.” The Divine gestured to the group of demons behind her, keeping her eyes on Juliette. “Detail what you see as you recover them.”

Juliette looked back at the others who simply gave her mixed looks of uncertainty and gestures for her to go on before she proceeded to rush forward and blast spells at the floating green demons-which were much easier to take down than she had thought they would be. With every one fallen she could hear voices, mixed around the air-Justinia’s voice calling out, her own calling back, and then Corypheus’ haunting voice.

That was it. She could piece it together through the splitting headache she quickly developed, groaning she held her forehead and bent over. “I… I’m walking down the hallway at the Conclave… I hear Corypheus’ voice, and… and then the Divine is calling for help…” She let out a gasp, feeling a steady hand on her back. “I run down the stairs where I was told not to go, and she’s there… Grey Wardens are holding her with some kind of bindings, Corypheus has the orb but the Divine knocks it out of his hand… I reach down and grab it and then a light-and…” She exhaled while lowering her hands, eyes wide and breath quickened.

“And…?” Hawke knelt in front of her and glanced at Cassandra who held the woman steady. “What else do you see?”

“That… that’s it…” Juliette swallowed, straightening up. “The orb…” She removed the glove from her left hand, looking at the mark. “The Anchor came from it…”

“So it wasn’t from Andraste,” Alistair remarked, watching Juliette put the glove back on. “Just the orb that Corypheus was using?”

“Corypheus’ intention was to rip open the veil,” Justinia explained. “He was to use the Anchor to enter the Fade, force open the doors to the Black City. Not for the Old Gods, but for himself.” She paused to allow Juliette a moment to take in what she was saying before continuing in her explanation. “But you have disrupted his plans-which resulted in the Anchor bestowing itself upon you instead.”

“That’s it?” Juliette asked in frustration. “That doesn’t tell me anything! How to defeat him, how to save the world-! It just tells me that I’m a mistake!”

“Juliette…” Varric spoke softly, not liking hearing his friend say such things.

“And how about a way out of here?!” She demanded for the information, highly upset that she wasn’t given anything useful on top of the stress she was already feeling.

“You must find the rest of what was taken from you,” the Divine told her. “Only then can you escape the Nightmare’s lair. But, I’m afraid it knows you’re here now… And other demons will be watching for you. Make haste-I will go ahead to prepare a path.”

Juliette looked back towards the others for a moment and turned back only to see Justinia gone as though she was never there in the first place. “Shit.” She sighed, rubbing her forehead before turning towards the continuing path and walking without saying much of anything.

“Is something wrong, Hawke?” Alistair’s voice asked from behind.

“I was wondering about how you might be concerned that Juliette mentioned the Grey Wardens binding the Divine in her vision,” Hawke responded. “It was their actions that led to her death in that case.”

“What I assume is that Corypheus took their minds. You’ve seen it happen for yourself, but you can yell at the Wardens about it  _ after _ we get out of here.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I intend it.”

“Juliette,” Cassandra called in a hushed voice, quickly approaching her side. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine…” Juliette responded quietly, seeming calmer but not unnerved. “I just want to get out of here.” She continued at a slightly quickened pace, leading the group up and down stairs and through winding paths, only fully looking up at something appearing in the distance.

“What are those things?!” Cassandra asked, pulling out her sword. She quickly rushed with Hawke and Alistair to begin swatting at what they saw to be a small group of large spiders and maggots crawling in filth, but Juliette found herself frozen where she stood. They were people. Not only that, but one of them was herself. No, it was someone else. It was changing… It was charging. Right at her. She felt herself get pushed to the ground, muscles contracting and lungs struggling to expand to receive air. She may have even lost consciousness for a second, but she couldn’t tell.

“Juliette!” Varric called, lowering Bianca as Cassandra took down the last creature, turning to see her weakly get up and Solas approaching. The elf took her by the collar of her overcoat and pressed her against the stone wall, pressing against her throat.

“Solas!” Cassandra called, rushing forward with her sword pointed outwards. “Unhand her!” She ordered. She could see the two share a look-Solas a cold, pointed glare, and Juliette’s frightened and pained. He finally released her, stepping back while Cassandra sheathed her sword and hurried over, helping Juliette stand up straight. “What happened?”

“I don’t know…” She coughed, noticing herself standing to the side with a weird expression on her face. “What…”

“Don’t look at me,” she told her. “But… You need to keep moving. That… wasn’t normal.”

“We must keep moving!” Solas called, everyone going on to follow him now. Cassandra kept a hand around Juliette’s arm, feeling one-hundred percent  _ not _ okay with what had just happened. She didn’t know what had caused Solas to do that to her, and the posture and weak energy coming from Juliette didn’t reassure her in any way. She also didn’t want to be the one to tell Cullen that something had happened in the Fade that finally broke Juliette.

“Ah…” That haunting voice. Juliette shivered, glancing around with the others to see if they could find the source but only finding themselves. “Here comes a silly little girl to take the fear that I’ve so kindly lifted off her shoulders. A little girl who tries to save the world as if it will make up for all of the hatred those around throw at her.”

“I’m not that little girl…” Juliette growled, scowling upwards.

“You should have thanked me for the favor. Taking what frightens you and letting you live in peace. But you instead come into my home, seeking the fears.” Cassandra glanced at Juliette as the demon spoke down to her. “Did somebody teach you that fears make you stronger? Perhaps that other little girl in your head that speaks to you?”

“What is he talking about?” Hawke asked, looking back at Juliette, only receiving a shake of the head in return.

“I do suppose that you are a guest in my home,” Corypheus continued, a group of demons to be taken down appearing not too far away from the travelers. “I suppose I can return what you’ve had taken from you, if that  _ is _ what you wish.”

“Why did he mention me?” The Other Juliette thought aloud once the last demon was taken down. “Surely you’re the only one who can see me. I mean, I  _ am _ you after all.”

“I don’t know.” Juliette murmured, receiving a puzzled look from Cassandra who approached her. “Let’s keep going.”

“Very well…” She agreed, walking alongside her but with much more caution.

“Marian Hawke…” Corypheus’ voice returned, the Ferelden woman rolling her eyes with a groan of annoyance. “Did you really think you mattered? That what you tried to do mattered? You failed to save your city, and your family died knowing how much of a failure you are.”

“Oh, fuck you!” She cried, throwing a dagger at a spider descending in front of them and watching it fall. She noticed a fireball landing on a second one descending to the ground and looked back at Juliette who held out a trembling hand. “What is it?”

Juliette took a weak breath, lowering her hand. “I know these aren’t people, but…”

“You see people?” Cassandra asked in surprise. “I just see maggots crawling in filth.”

“What people are you seeing?” Hawke walked over to her, looking into her eyes that were averted away.

“Mages… at the Circle. Family, and…” She swallowed, shaking her head. “You all too. I…”

“Remember that it’s a Nightmare, Inquisitor,” Solas reminded her from behind. “What you see isn’t real-it’s only meant to frighten you. And you can’t let it do so.” He stepped forward and looked her in the eye, observing the forest green irises. “From anything.” He continued forward with Juliette and the others following closely. Again, Cassandra walked near Juliette, as though that was going to help keep her safe.

“There…!” The group reached a small opening from the path, where the Divine stood waiting for them.

“The Nightmare is much closer, Inquisitor,” she spoke. “It knows that you wish to escape, and it grows stronger in every passing moment.” She looked back at demons that appeared a ways away, standing around with little mind to the group. “The remainder of your stolen memories. Retrieve them, and I will take down the barrier. You will then be able to go straight to the Nightmare itself. But be wary-demons come for you.” She vanished as the same process from earlier was repeated-with every demon was a new memory until they pieced back together in her mind.

“Juliette?!” Cassandra called out and rushed over to her friend who fell to her knees, holding her head. She couldn’t help but be worried every time she exhibited some kind of pain-something wasn’t right and they all knew it. “What is it?” She asked as she kneeled down, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“The Fade…” She exhaled shakily, feeling woozy. “I’m climbing up to meet Divine Justinia and the rift at Haven… and she reaches her hand out… We run to the rift, but she’s grabbed by something… She tells me to go and then is gone… I run to the rift…” She swallowed and looked up then behind her at the woman. ”It was you…” She reached for Cassandra’s arm for support to be pulled up, leaning on her weakly. “They say it was Andraste who saved me, but they were wrong… it was Divine Justinia. She sacrificed herself...”

The elderly woman in Justinia’s image gave a solemn expression. “Yes” was the only thing she could say in the moment, as no other words concerning the tragedy could cover any of the thoughts or emotions that the group was feeling.

“So this isn’t really the Divine,” Alistair observed.

“What gave that away?” Hawke asked jestingly.

“I am sorry if I disappoint you,” the Divine’s image apologized before the mask of a woman faded away and the glowing spirit form took place. It was a blinding light that forced everyone to cover their eyes, who then looked up at the floating spirit posed in an almost angelic form above them.

“Whoever you are,” Juliette remarked, “you’ve helped us this far. You’re an ally nonetheless.”

“So what have we learned?” Hawke asked sarcastically. “That the mortal Divine died at the temple because of the Grey Warden’s doing?”

“Hawke!” Alistair barked, looking over at her with a harsh gaze. “It wasn’t their fault! And we can debate this once we’re safe at Adamant!”

“You’re assuming that they haven’t destroyed the Inquisition, or anything else really, while we’ve been gone.”

“What, so the terrible actions of man are only justifiable when they’re  _ your _ terrible actions? Like killing practically every mage in Kirkwall?!”

“Only because they were practicing Blood Magic!” Hawke snarled, getting in his face. “Just like your Wardens, ironically enough. The difference, however, is that we can live in a world without the Wardens-something you don’t want to admit!”

“Wow, they’re really going at it,” her other self commented.

“Sweet Maker, stop talking!” Juliette turned away from Cassandra, looking at the two. “I don’t care if you want to argue, but at least wait until we’re out of here!”

“Uh, Inquisitor…” Alistair started, looking just past her shoulder.

“What?” She looked behind her, letting out an “oh shit” at the fragments of terrors making their way over.

“The Nightmare has found us,” the spirit that was once the Divine alerted them before vanishing with a “poof” in thin air.

“All together!” Alistair cried, rushing forward with Hawke.

“Can you fight?” Cassandra asked, looking Juliette over.

“I’m fine.” She gave her a reassuring glance before helping the others fight through the nightmares, pushing their way through to the continuation of the path.

“And so the King of Ferelden’s bastard son thinks that he can prove himself?” Corypheus’ voice rang around them as they continued to fight through demons. “The only good thing that you did was leave everything to someone more capable than yourself. The Archdemon, the throne of Ferelden…”

“Seriously?” Alistair scoffed. “I’m hearing worse insults from Morrigan right now, and she’s not even here.”

“Do you really think you can fight me?” The voice taunted. “Your every fear come to life? When I am the one who commands every demon you fear?”

Up ahead they could see the spirit helping them focusing on a barrier that separated them from the rest of the area. “So we banish you and that banishes the demons? Thank you for the insight,” the spirit replied nonchalantly. The voice let out an infuriated grunt at the words, the barrier breaking and the spirit disappearing again.

“Where did she go?” Juliette asked, panting tiredly from all the fighting.

“You need to rest,” Cassandra told her only to receive a defiant “no” in return.

“No, you really don’t look good,” Varric agreed.

“I told you I’m  _ fine _ .” Juliette walked past everyone, looking at a set of stairs going up and a pathway going down. “Let’s go this way.”

Through the stairs and paths, and occasional demons, the group became more and more aware of the random mood swings that Juliette was going through. From determined and relatively normal to defensive and defiant. Unaccepting of what was happening to trying to push through it. A look and mumble to the right and then silence...

“The Nightmare is further ahead,” the helpful spirit warned after breaking through the final barrier. “You must push forward, Inquisitor! Do not falter-and do not allow it to stop you.” She followed Juliette to the opening where one could see the rift sitting just out of reach. They could run straight for it, if it weren’t for the demon and enlarged Nightmare standing in the way. “Please, tell Leliana: ‘I am sorry; I failed you too’.” The spirit drifted upwards to the Nightmare, again a blinding light causing everyone to shield their eyes and vanishing only to see both the spirit and Nightmare were gone-but the other demon remained.

“I’m sick of being here!” Juliette cried out, shooting a blast of fire at the demon before she grabbed her staff from her back.

“It’s a fear demon!” Solas reminded, shooting a bolt of lightning. “Use lightning, Inquisitor!”

“Don’t die!” Juliette’s other self called out, Juliette using all of the power within her to shoot as many lightning spells as she could muster before the demon gave a final cry and vanished within the Fade.

“Move!” She ordered, pushing Cassandra, Varric, and Solas towards the rift as quickly as she could and rushing behind them with Hawke and Alistair. “Shit!” Juliette gasped at a spider’s leg stepping down in front of them, the freakish being moving in front of them. “I can’t keep this up…”

“Don’t just stand there!” Alistair took both of the women’s wrists, having Hawke take Juliette’s wrist and pushing them forward. “Move!”

“Alistair, no!” Juliette began to turn back towards him, letting out a scream at the Nightmare nearly crushing her with its leg. “We can’t just leave him!” She told Hawke who pulled her away from the Nightmare being attacked by the Warden. “Hawke!”

“You’ll die if you stay here, and you can’t!” She got her up to the rift and pushed her through before looking back at Alistair for a moment. “Don’t die…” She whispered before moving through the rift and finding Juliette stumbling upon the ground at Adamant. “Are you okay?” She asked as Juliette stood up and focused her energy on slamming the rift shut-all nearby demons falling limp and vanishing into the Fade where they belonged. All around them were cheers, but the only thing that Juliette could focus on was not instantly passing out.

“Inquisitor!” An Inquisition soldier rushed forward. “We have detained the Tevinter Magister for the time being. Commander Cullen assumed that you would want to deal with him yourself. And that demon of a dragon retreated as soon as you… uh, left. The Wardens have been helping us fight the darkspawn.”

“Inquisitor.” A Warden approached, looking around the area. “We stand ready to help the Inquisition…” He trailed off, noticing someone missing. “Where has Warden Alistair gone?”

Juliette swallowed, knowing she had to say something. “He sacrificed himself for us to get here. Which will be honored.”

If that was the case… “But we don’t have anybody left of a higher rank within the Wardens… What do we do?”

Cassandra waited for Juliette to speak, recalling her words at Skyhold about having the Wardens work with the Inquisition. So understand her surprise when Juliette said the following:

“You’re a threat here… For the time being you need to move from Orlais and rebuild. Hawke?” She looked over at her. “Please go with them to Weisshaupt.”

“Oh… uh, sure…” She replied, noticing Cassandra moving away from the group and around a corner. “Are you going to tell them about the Anchor?” She asked Juliette, looking at her.

“They…” She sighed, looking at her hand. “They need to believe in something.”

“Very well. Try not to start a second war while I’m gone?” She squeezed Juliette’s shoulder, then moved away. “I’ll be in contact.”

Juliette watched as troops and Wardens began to move away from the area, her companions standing and watching her. With a shout, she turned around and threw her left hand out, trying to reopen the rift. “Damn it!”

“Juliette!” Varric called, making his way over to her. “Stop it!”

“He’s in there!” She cried, feeling a different pair of hands pull at her arms and force her onto the ground. “He’s in there…”

“Juliette, you need to stop.” Cullen spoke firmly, moving a hand onto her shoulder and moving to look at her face where tears streamed down her cheeks. He stayed silent for a moment before looking up at Dorian who approached the two.

“Give her here.” He spoke calmly, standing by while Cullen helped Juliette stand with a hand around her arm, Dorian holding an arm out for her to take and walking away with her and Varric. “Your brother would have my head if I didn’t keep an eye out for you.”

Cullen watched them walk off with Cassandra by his side, the commander releasing a pent-up sigh. “Let’s tie things up here and go back.”


	18. The Healer Trope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi reader! Thank you for your support on Breaking Traditions!
> 
> I won't be uploading the next two chapters on January 4th and January 11th as originally scheduled but will continue uploading on the 18th so that I can take the time to edit a few chapters and also take a much needed break after finishing my final semester of college.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter, have a happy new year, and I'll have an update on the 18th!

Sweat clung to Cullen's cotton shirt and pants that he wore under his heavy armor, the man counting heads of men who still lived after battling endless amounts of demons at Adamant. It felt as though he had been doing this a hundred times a day, or that he had at least been keeping track of the loss of lives more often than he had been since Haven. With the dragon gone and prisoners taken, all they could do was wait for the return of the group that had chased after Clarel many steps ahead of the commander and his unit. They weren’t safe, but…

A low rumble interrupted his thoughts. He called his men to be alert, Inquisition soldiers holding their blades firmly yet warily in their grips. In the span of half a minute most soldiers on their feet were forced onto the ground, a deafening avalanche of stone and debris nearby causing hearts to pump faster than ever. Despite not knowing or seeing much other than dust flying above the tall wall that separated the soldiers from the source of their newfound panic, there was a sinking feeling deep within the commander. A feeling that…

He rushed with the others to the large metal doors that had shut with the motion of the ground shaking, pulling them open to reveal a portion of the wall towards the north end of Adamant Fortress crumbled in piles expanding to half of the wall height. He barked at the first soldier he saw, demanding for an answer as to what had just happened.

The Grey Wardens had closed the rift as darkspawn attempted to cimb through. Another was opened in the building, but destroyed the wall. They didn’t see anyone come through. And then it was gone.

But what of the Inquisitor and her comrades?

Someone was choking on dust in the rubble. Dorian rushed to help move debris, revealing the raven haired seeker. The elven apostate pushed the rocks off himself. The dwarf was pulled out and seated near the rubble. Cuss words from a disoriented elven woman still stuck beneath, but alive. But not the Inquisitor. The Hero wasn’t who he was looking for right now.

Where is the Inquisitor?!

Dig through the rubble. Call for her. Ask the others what happened. Pray to Andraste or the Maker or whoever was willing to listen that she was safe.

Where is Juliette?

A call for the commander. A soldier holding a silver pendant. The Inquisition’s symbol-”Inquisitor” engraved on the back. Her identifier.

Find her.

Work harder.

Pull the rubble away and choke on the dust, let your eyes water and lungs hurt as long as you find-

A marked hand. Pull more rocks and stone away. Green eyes. Unmoving.

Juliette…

“How is the fit, Juliette?” Josephine asked the young Inquisitor who held her arms straight out as her formal attire was being pinned.

“It’s a little tight with the sash…”

Cullen sighed and rubbed at his temples with his right middle finger and thumb, silently cursing at himself for letting his mind wander to that terrible nightmare he had seen the previous night. If he was so worried about her, he should’ve been taking in the time spent being in her presence as all Inquisition members who were invited to Halamshiral were getting their final fitting done.

“As long as you can dance and breathe, you should be fine.” Leliana stepped towards Juliette and tugged a bit at the sleeve, looking her over. “I believe you’ll be the talk of Orlais for months.”

“Truly so,” Josephine agreed with a smile, nodding at the seamstresses who worked on Juliette and Cassandra.

Cullen’s gaze shifted from Juliette, who was meekly looking at the seamstress down at her feet, and then moved his eyes to Cassandra, who gave him a questioning look that asked him if he was alright. He shifted in his seat, physically comfortable now that he had been taken out of the ridiculous array of fabrics and silks, but obviously unnerved. Tense. Uncomfortable in every other way.

“If My Lady would please step behind here with me…” The seamstress at Cassandra’s side guided her to a tall divider set up at the end of Josephine’s study, helping her out of the red outfit of pure stress and into her underclothes before the seeker could return to the comfort of her armor. Cassandra stepped out, nodding with a smile at Juliette who passed her with the same motion, and gestured for Cullen to leave with her.

“You look lovely,” the voice in Juliette’s ear complimented. “Surely enough for him to notice.”

“Hm.” Juliette briefly acknowledged the comment, redressing herself in her vest and dark pants.

“You’re free to go, Juliette.” Josephine told her from the other side of the screen divider. “We’ll discuss the proceedings for the soiree tomorrow morning.”

“Very well.” Juliette gave a nod of acknowledgement, stepping out of the room and into the main hall.

“Hey, Juliette.” Oh, yeah. Elias had returned roughly two days after their return from Adamant in the Western Approach. That was almost three weeks ago. “I just saw Cullen and Cassandra leave, and he… didn’t look okay.”

“Sounds like something you should consider looking into,” the figure that mirrored Juliette leaned against the wall by the door that its seer had just walked out of, crossing her arms. Her eyes drifted around, noticing that she was being stared at. The little spirit boy. Didn’t she tell him to pretend like she wasn’t there? “Look away.”

Juliette looked towards her other self briefly before returning her attention to her brother. “I’ll go find them… Did you see where they went?”

“Towards the Smith, I think.” He was thanked and then brushed past, the young man looking towards Cole on the table that Varric was writing at. “What is it Cole?”

“Something’s wrong with Cole?” Dorian asked, stepping out of the door from Josephine’s study.

“Cold to others, warm to her… Yet cruel and mean… Protective of a child yet unaware of a woman…”

“Can you translate that for us, kid?” Varric asked, looking at him from his book.

“She tells me not to say a thing… Because only I can see her. And Juliette of course, but she hides from others.” Was that much better?

“What do you mean?” Elias asked the boy, feeling instinctual worry sit in his chest. “Only you and Juliette can see… who?”

“ _ Her _ .” As though in a reaction to stress, Cole was instantly gone from where he sat, leaving the group of men alone to think about what the hell had just happened.

Meanwhile, out the main hall and down the steps, Juliette’s boots traced over the grass and broken stone. The door to the Smith was shut, nobody was at Cassandra’s usual spot. She could hear talking from the inside, albeit just barely over the sounds of iron clanking against iron. She pressed an ear to the wooden door, trying to listen for anything she could make out.

“Why not just go in?” Her other self asked, watching the girl trying to not push the door open by accident. She rolled her eyes as she was waved off, vanishing and leaving Juliette to do what she was doing.

She could barely hear most of what they were saying, but could make out “lyrium”, “corrupt”, “nightmares”. What was happening? She tried to press just the tiniest bit harder against the door, jolting when it squeaked and opened enough to be noticeable. Juliette swallowed, finally just pushing the door open in a meek posture, revealing herself to the two who were trying to have a private conversation. “Uh… I’m sorry, I didn’t know you both were in here.” That was a lie, as she was obviously eavesdropping, but it didn’t raise any questions as to what she was doing. She nervously swallowed at Cullen sighing and turning away from Cassandra and to the now open door, moving past her.

“Please, forgive me.” He murmured to her, walking from the building and leaving the women alone to their own conversation.

“And people say  _ I’m _ stubborn,” Cassandra remarked, shaking her head in the direction of where the man had gone. “This is absolutely ridiculous.”

“What… was that?” Juliette asked, stepping inside and shutting the door behind her. “I heard something about lyrium…?”

“He has asked me to find a replacement for him under the pretense that he is not fit to train the army in his current state.” She dropped her arms and moved her hand outward in reaction to Juliette’s expression of shock. “I told him it was unnecessary, before you begin to worry. I imagine you’ve been told about his lyrium?”

“Yeah, that he decided to stop taking it…” Juliette responded, looking towards the closed door and back at Cassandra. “He hasn’t…?”

“If anyone can get him to talk about this, it would be you. Honestly.” Cassandra looked her over. Juliette seemed to have had more focus in this moment than she had seen in a long time. Interesting. “Give him a bit of time to cool down, and then see what you can do.”

“Of course.” Juliette nodded. She had only just processed her own stresses and emotions since Adamant, dealing with the loss of one of the biggest figures during the last Blight because of her. What was the harm in moving straight to another problem?

But, first, a bit of time for him to cool down. Just take the slowest paces across the courtyard and see how much time that would buy her. She could think about what she can say in the meantime.

Perhaps something along the lines of “what can I do to help”? No, that wouldn’t be good. There wasn’t much she could do, anyways. In the end he would make his own decisions. If she could just convince him to stay off the lyrium, that would be enough. Her only experience with a lot of lyrium was with her Harrowing, and even that was too much for her. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what he must have been going through.

She was by the main gates now. She nodded in greeting at the passing soldiers who bowed and murmured her title, slowly making her way up the stairs. She turned her body to look up at the open side door, something else catching her eye: Cole watching her from the walkway that connected to the main building. She waved, receiving nothing in return. Odd.

There still wasn’t any starting phrase or question that was appealing to her by the time she reached the top of the stairs, stepping through the entrance with the intention of knocking the opened wooden door, but instead being forced to jump to the side and hitting her shoulder on the stone doorframe.

“Maker!” Cullen gasped, straightening up in a weakened position at his desk as he looked at the poor woman he had just hurled his lyrium box at. “Forgive me, I had no idea you were there!”

“No, it’s fine…” She stepped through, looking at the broken pieces of glass and wood that laid defenseless on the ground. “I have a thing against boxes too.” She turned her gaze to him as she moved her hand to rub her shoulder. She could see how tired, tense, uncomfortable he was. How he  _ had _ been the past few weeks. Juliette had noticed, of course, but never felt it her place to say or do more than provide her tea and scents for him.

In being studied by the Inquisitor, Cullen had taken the chance to look at the motions in rubbing her shoulder-the same one she had injured back at Haven. How careless of him to be so outright in his anger at himself. If the box had made contact with her it could’ve seriously injured her. Gotten in her eyes, or broken her nose. He wanted to look her over just in case for some reason, but as he moved towards her he only found his throbbing headache that had been accompanying him throughout the day to wreck itself through his skull.

“Cullen?” Juliette made her way over to the man grasping his head and bending over, the mage reaching her hand out to him. Perhaps it was instinct for him, but the reaction of pushing her hand away left an awkward silence between them.

“I’m sorry…” He muttered when the looming pain had subsided to a numb tingle, not making eye contact with her. “Maker, forgive me…”

Juliette stood in silence for a second, half-expecting to hear a voice tell her what to say. But there was nothing. No comments on his posture or his pain, no insight on the situation. No bringing up how this exchange felt familiar to her. How her trying to help ended up making things worse. “Cullen…” She was actually trembling. Oh, Maker, don’t let him notice. This was too much like at the Circle.  _ Just don’t offer to help. You can’t. _ “Talk to me.” Good enough. She looked up with her eyes giving off a soft energy, pushing her bangs away from her eyes and behind her ear.  _ Have more confidence, Jewels. _ “Don’t let this keep building up. Get it out.”

“I…” Cullen leaned forward against his desk, shutting his eyes tight and inhaling deeply through his nose. “This wasn’t supposed to be an issue.” He could hear Juliette moving, a creak of his desk sounding in front of him. He opened his eyes and looked at Juliette, now sitting on the very edge of his desk, not even looking at him. That made him feel better somehow. Not seeing her eyes on him.

“Do you think you’ll be okay?” She asked in a voice that was soft, gentle, yet not the warmest it could be.

He looked down slightly, studying her exposed wrists and hands that grasped the edge of his cedar desk. Had she always had marks on her wrists? They looked like scars, almost. “I don’t know…” He answered her question with more honesty than he normally would in any other situation. But “I’m fine” wouldn’t work here or with her. “You were in the Circle during the Fifth Blight. As was I.” He finally moved away from his desk, taking preference over the small slit in the wall behind him-a rather sorry excuse for a window. “Or, during the beginning at least.”

“In Ferelden, yes?” Juliette asked, still not looking back at him. “Where the Hero of Ferelden had lived?” She felt as though she had heard this before, but was it from him? Since when had either of them discussed much of their past. Or had even discussed this much in private?

“Yes.” His voice became hard and tense as he continued: “The Ferelden Circle was overtaken-littered with Abominations who slaughtered the Templars-no. My  _ friends _ .” He leaned against the wall to look outside the battlement, no longer thinking about his thoughts. He was simply free to speak. “By the end of it I had been tortured, they had tried to break my mind and-well, how are you supposed to be the same after that?” He glanced over at Juliette, still on his desk, but now turned to where he could see more of her profile. Still no eye contact-her eyes staring into another world but alert enough where he could tell she was listening. He was half-expecting her to say something to prompt more dialogue from him, but it wasn’t necessary.

“I was sent to Kirkwall because I was determined to serve.” He turned away, looking through the window again. “I put my faith in my Knight-Commander just for her fear of mages to be her downfall. It drove her mad and it killed her.” He continued on, “The Kirkwall Circle fell, innocent lives that were in the wrong place at the wrong time were taken too early… I wanted to leave that life, can’t you see?”

Now their eyes met. What was she going to say, he wondered. “I can see that, and-”

“Juliette.” He held his hand up, turning his look away from her. “You should be questioning my actions, my past, what I have done both here and in the Circle.” He strided to the side of the room as Juliette removed herself from the desk, Cullen now a flow of energy in every movement and word. “But, I thought this would be better-that I would have the same, if not more, control over the present and the future. Over the results of the Inquisition-all of the lives that depend on us succeeding.” He began to pace, not giving a damn whether or not Juliette was following with the stream of thoughts exiting his mouth. “I swore myself to the Inquisition-swore that I would give more than I did to the Chantry. So why am I not  _ taking it _ ?” He got that last part out through his teeth, the man jerking his body towards the bookshelves on his wall and forcing his fist into contact with the bare wood before sighing. “I should be taking it…”

Finally, a small moment of silence. Juliette allowed Cullen to relax slightly before stepping forward, looking him in the eye. “Cullen, look at me. I care about you and what you want. If you want to give your all to the Inquisition then give what you  _ can _ give. Save some of yourself for, well… yourself.” Smooth, Juliette. Real smooth. “I’m not asking for all of your energy.” She noticed how she wasn’t fidgeting with nervousness here. She was confident in her speech and posture. “The Inquisition can prove to be a chance to start over. It gave me that much, and it can be so for you too.”

He noticed the confidence in her. The natural confidence that was soaked into her tone of voice. It suited her well. “For someone who belonged to an organization that’s hurt you?” He asked rhetorically, glancing down at her wrists and then back up into her eyes. “I don’t think that’s possible for me.”

“It is.” Juliette smiled a little bit, stepping forward and taking his lower arm to give an encouraging squeeze through his armor.

They looked in the other’s eyes for a moment, Cullen finally sighing. “Alright.”

“Now,” Juliette stepped back, removing her hand, despite Cullen silently wishing she wouldn’t. “How’s your headache?” Maybe she could try something new to help. “If you have a moment…”

“I’m sorry?” He watched as she moved and shut the door whilst avoiding any potential splinters or shards of glass that would penetrate her boots, the man being pointed to his chair in the corner of the room.

“Here.” Juliette used her magic to move the books occupying the wooden seat to the floor, watching as the man sat down. “This’ll just take a moment, okay?” She knelt down in front of him, gently pressing the palms of her hands on his temples, her thumbs pressing gently on his forehead. “You just tell me if at any point this doesn’t feel right…”

Cullen didn’t respond, instead feeling the initial uneasiness of having any kind of magic performed on him wash away as his mind became clearer, his head no longer a prison of pain that the withdrawals caused. He closed his eyes and took in her touch. Like her personality, it was gentle and kind. Warm, even. She knew what she was doing and wasn’t being meek about it. She was helping, just as she had always aimed to do with everything. After everything she had been through, she still just wanted to help…

“Okay.” She whispered, breaking his thoughts as she moved her hands away from his temples. “That’s all I can offer for now.” Juliette smiled gently at Cullen once he had opened his eyes, the mage standing with a slightly more tired appearance. “It won’t last for long, but that should help you relax some.”

“I…” Cullen watched as she made her way to the east door past his ladder. “Thank you.” He called softly, watching as she turned back to nod with a gentle smile before leaving him be.

The sun was starting to set outside. Supper would be soon, and Juliette still had things to do for Josephine. She was in a good enough mood to handle her agenda, until the familiar presence behind her forced it to go south.

“Good job,” a voice different from her own spoke out. “You finally found someone that wants your help.” A male’s teasing voice of someone who shouldn’t have been there. Arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind, a warm breath tickling her right ear. A female voice that made her heart race and palms sweat. “I’m proud of you, Jewels.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For updates on Breaking Traditions and to connect with me on Dragon Age, follow my Twitter @Talviiiii


	19. The Ball

Stone walls lined with candles as the only source of light, the floors of the same stone but damp from the recent rainfall. Moss would sprout soon if they weren’t scrubbed well enough. But what would it matter when there were only six souls currently in that wing? Five armored men and women with their helmets on, two holding up a robed mage by her bound arms, where her feet couldn’t even touch the ground. She couldn’t see where she was being taken through the dark cloth wrapped around her eyes, but she knew where she was: Solitary. The one part in the Ostwick Circle that could keep the dangerous mages separated.

It didn’t matter that she was a mage and not an apprentice-the white and orange robes made no difference once you enter the dark and windowless hallways and cages.

“Stop.” A male voice in front of the mage spoke, the sound keys jangling and iron creaking echoing throughout the stone behind the group. “Alright, throw the mage in.” The same voice ordered through its helmet, the young girl being tossed in harshly against the cold stone with no way to break her fall as her arms were bound against her body. “Chain her up.”

The Templars quickly unbound her arms only long enough for the mage’s wrists to be bound in cuffs that instantly stung against her skin. When she was bound and seated on the floor that sent shivers through her spine, the fabric from her eyes was removed to reveal that Juliette was being caged. Her eyes struggled to adjust to the little light given from the candle on the wall directly from the adjacent of a cell, and her meek demeanor didn’t seem to garner any pity from any of the five Templars who had taken her down.

“Two meals a day. You can be let out after you learn your lesson.” A female voice from behind a helmet spoke firmly with a Ferelden accent. The guard looked behind them at another cage, then back to Juliette. “And no speaking. Or else.” The guard left with the others, one or two sources of clanking armor stopping much earlier down the hall while the others continued on until the sound of the wooden door into the wing was shut.

She just wanted a light on though. To see. Surely that much was okay? Even though she wasn’t stupid and knew the point of the cuffs, she could still try to light a little flame long enough to see a bit more-

“ _ Ah! _ ” She whimpered at the pain in her wrist, bringing her hands in close to her chest as she breathed in and out shakily.

“Quiet down there!” A voice warned.

Juliette, in her ball in the dark kept repeating her reasons for misbehaving in her head over and over:  _ I just wanted to help, I just wanted to help- _

“They want to help.” Cole’s voice. “But they cause so much pain.” He was talking aloud, but it was unclear if it was simply for him or if Juliette was to respond.

“What do you mean, Cole?” Juliette and Cole were in her chambers, the night before they were to leave for the Winter Palace. Juliette was trying to finish up the remainder of her agenda for Josephine to approve, and Cole had been keeping a very watchful eye on her over the course of the past few days.

“Why do they cause you pain, though?” Cole asked, looking out at Skyhold from the door that led to the balcony in Juliette’s bedchamber. “They still can help-”

“Cole.” Juliette set her quill in its ink as she looked up, leaning her elbows on her desk. “Are you talking about the spirit here?” She could notice his demeanor change, as little as it could with the boy. “I know she’s like you.”

“Not like me.” Cole looked back at Juliette before looking back at the ground. “Well, like me, but also not like me. They’re different.”

Juliette sighed. “She’s been with me for almost ten years now. She hasn’t caused any harm or tried to enter me or anything-”

“Why do they take your face?” He interrupted.

“My… face?”

“They look like you. Except they don’t. They’re a  _ version _ of you that exists elsewhere. And you feel sad when you see them as you, but worse when they look like other people.” Cole looked back at Juliette, peering from his hat. “When they look like Theodore or Tully, you want to cry. Or scream. But you don’t. You stay silent even though the fire in your heart ravages your soul.”

Juliette sighed, leaning back in her chair as Cole voiced her thoughts.

“You couldn’t help them. Tully was made tranquil and Theodore was filled with a painful rage. You wanted to help but you couldn’t. You loved Tully and lost her and you didn’t want to lose Theodore too.” He could sense the tensing in her muscles, but continued to go on. “But you were hurt because you wanted to help. So  _ they _ came to help-”

“-help me learn to help others.” Juliette exhaled before standing. “She… Wanted to help me, yes. And that’s just taking a long time.” She made her way to the boy and leaned against the doorframe next to him. “Listen, Cole,” she started, “I know it’s weird and I know you can see her. But I’m fine, and she’ll go away once her job is finished. You should understand how that works, right?”

“I suppose you’re right. But-” His words were cut off from a knock on the door, the boy disappearing by the time Juliette turned her attention back from the sound to him.

“Inquisitor?” Josephine called with the sound of the door creaking open.

“Coming!” Juliette called, grabbing her papers and going down for the evening meeting. One more lesson on how to not screw up in front of royalty and then it was a countdown to the Winter Palace.

In tales of Halamshiral back in Ostwick, Juliette’s mind could only really think of the same tall wooden structures that her family lived in when she was a child. Those were the biggest homes she had ever seen or been in, and they had seemed much bigger when she was little. Otherwise, she imagined a blend of the old Trevelyan architecture with the Circle’s. But now it was here in front of her. And it was nothing like she had imagined.

“You’re making a similar face to my own when I had first seen the Winter Palace,” Leliana remarked from across Juliette in the carriage. “Although you look much more apprehensive.”

“I’m trying to think about how I’m going to use the wrong spoon or step on somebody’s foot and just ruin this in a matter of seconds.” Juliette leaned back from the window into the cushion of her seat, fidgeting with her blue sash that was wrapped tightly around her waist.

“Oh, don’t say that, please.” Josephine sighed next to Leliana, looking at Juliette with pleading eyes. “Just focus on the task at hand. Meet with Duke Gaspard and try to uncover what you can about the plot against Empress Celene.”

“I know, I know.” Juliette nodded towards her, not wanting to cause Josephine a heart attack from pure stress. “And everything you taught me too-hold my head high, smile at all times,  _ be polite _ , all that.”

“I just don’t understand the point of a  _ ball _ ,” Cullen muttered from beside Juliette. “And  _ the game _ . Who has so much free time and boredom to even participate?”

“Oh, Commander.” Josephine scolded, perking her head up as they approached the turn-in for them all to be let out one-by-one and then to wait for the carriage trailing in behind them to repeat in the same fashion.

“Are you sure it was wise to bring your brother?” Cullen dipped his shoulder down slightly to Juliette to whisper his question, the two keeping their eyes on her sibling as he stepped out of the carriage in the same uniform as the rest.

“He’s been taking up archery and has gotten pretty good, so he might be useful.” Juliette murmured to him, smiling as Elias approached. “You look fancy.”

“This is hell,” Elias replied through a forced smile. “It’s like being back home.”

“Oh good I still get to live out my lost childhood then.” Juliette responded in the same fashion, leading the group of seven through the main gates into the garden to meet with Duke Gaspard, whose invitation the Inquisition was under.

Upon looking at the masked Orlesian man, Juliette found herself struggling to trust him. Although, as far as she was concerned, anyone surrounding the Empress, who had an assassination plot targeted at her, was subjected to be suspected of conspiracy. You can’t be too careful when the fate of Orlais is hanging by a thread.

“Ah, the Inquisitor and agents of the Inquisition!” Duke Gaspard held his arms out as he greeted the bowing guests, lowering them to copy in movement. “It is an honor to have you here at the Winter Palace on this fine evening.”

“As it is our honor to be welcomed here,” Juliette responded graciously. She could almost sense Josephine struggling not to smile at pride at how well-spoken her friend was becoming.

“Well, welcomed may be a stretch,” Gaspard replied, his mood quickly turning from the large energy to an irritated man. “There are eyes here, as you know. With talks taking place tonight…” He trailed off and stepped forward, whispering in her ear. “An elven woman by the name of Briala is present, and I suspect she is to interfere in our… negotiations.”

“I see.” Juliette dropped her tone, still keeping the automatic grin that rested neutrally on her lips.

“For now,” Gaspard pulled away, ignoring the gazes of the agents behind the Inquisitor as he spoke at a normal volume, “we have a soiree!” He exclaimed with a smile. “Meet me inside once you’re ready, my Lady Inquisitor.” Gaspard gave a bow before absconding towards the center of the gardens, leaving the group to look at each other as if questioning what to do next.

“Lord Trevelyan,” Josephine finally spoke, stepping forward in front of the group. “Might you escort our Lady Inquisitor around the gardens? I’ll meet with the two of you in a moment.”

“Of course,” Elias smiled, holding his arm out for his sister to take to lead her away from the group. “Just keep smiling,” Elias murmured, feeling her tense grip tightening ever so slightly. “You’ll be fine.”

“Is that really the Inquisitor?” a snooty voice from a group near the gates that led into the palace asked. “She doesn’t look like a mage.”

“The Inquisitor? A mage? Hah!” Another voice from the same group cackled. “For what reason would a Free Marcher mage such as herself be chosen by the Maker?”

“I hate it here.” Juliette’s tone was low, the young woman really struggling to keep the facade of someone enjoying their time.

“Let’s go up here,” Elias murmured, leading her up a set of marble stairs that took them to a view of the entire garden. “Now imagine that all of these are plants, and you can stroll around and care for them as you wish.” It was a sweet attempt to make her feel better. He watched her lean forward against the marble railing, his dark eyes looking her over. She grew to look much like their mother. He wondered if she even remembered what their parents look like?

“Hm?” Juliette perked up, looking towards him but listening to something else. A word must’ve caught her attention. She moved her lips to word a “hang on”, her ears listening to a conversation behind the pair.

The conversation that she felt the need to listen in on was one that had mentioned Ostwick and a ship. Juliette’s attention being grabbed caused Elias to also listen in, the siblings trying to stay as nonchalant as possible so as to not raise suspicion from the two Orlesians who were conversing behind them.

“We can’t have another incident like with the mages…” The woman spoke in a hushed tone, but almost as if it was forced and meant to be listened in on.

“They knew the risks and still got on that ship. It’s not our fault they perished.” The man replying was much more agitated, trying to brush off the woman’s concerns about whatever was happening. “There are safer routes from Ostwick to Orlais…”

Elias finally glanced back at the two as they walked out of earshot, not understanding what he had just heard. “There aren’t any ships from Kirkwall taking mages anywhere…” he muttered. “And there’s no routes straight from Ostwick either…” He looked down at his sister, who seemed to be on edge. “Juliette?”

“Ah, there you two are.” Josephine marched her way to the top of the stairs, walking to the two. “It’s about time to enter. If you would please.” Josephine looked at Juliette, seeing the disdain in her face, but deciding to get to that later. For now, she would lead them both down to the entrance into the palace and stop them before they could enter the vestibule. “Now, I have no fears of you two causing issues within the court.”

“However…” Elias, rolled his hand forward to signal for Josephine to complete that thought.

“However,” Josephine looked at him, “I must warn you that what you say in front of the court can be a matter of life or death. This isn’t like Lady Lucile Trevelyan’s balls in the Free Marches.” She waited for some kind of comment from either of them, receiving nothing but lifeless nods. “Every gesture you make, the tone of your voice, your facial expressions… All will be observed with the intent of finding a weakness to delve into.”

“You say this like it’s Wicked Grace, Josephine.” Juliette commented, already seeming tired of the evening that hadn’t even begun.

“But it is, Inquisitor,” Josephine replied, using Juliette’s formal title as a guest passed by. “And it’s to the death.”

“Great.” Juliette sighed, twisting her gloved fingers slightly.

“Now,” Josephine began to walk into the vestibule, the two trailing in behind her, “there are going to be three parts to the ball. The formal dances begin at the second course into the evening, so Juliette, Leliana, and myself will change clothes then.”

“Wait, what?” Juliette looked at her. “I don’t remember you saying anything about that. Or us trying on anything else for tonight.”

“We got your measurements from trying on these uniforms,” Josephine responded, leading the siblings up the stairs before Juliette could question further.

At the top stood all attending Inquisition members: Cassandra holding a permanent scowl, Dorian seeming to already be glancing around for the punch, and Leliana and Cullen watching the trio make their way to them.

“Inquisitor,” Cullen greeted, he and the others bowing slightly towards her. This was the most formal they had been with her and, despite this already being a set notion that Juliette was aware of, it was odd. And she didn’t like it. But, that would be a worry for later. Her first reaction was to nod and take a hesitant step away, but she stopped and turned to them.

“I’m… really glad you’re all here.” She smiled at them, receiving kind expressions in return.

“We follow your lead, Inquisitor,” Dorian nodded towards her, smiling as his friend turned and walked towards Duke Gaspard who waited near the entrance to the ballroom.

“And there is our lovely  _ Inquisitrice _ .” The man smiled, his eyes barely moving under his mask. What a fake expression. “The sight of us walking in together is sure to be the talk well into the next age, I must say.”

“Rightfully so,” Juliette mimicked his fake smile, trying not to seem too bratty as to not put Josephine on edge. He seemed to enjoy her response to a point, for his eyes creased the tiniest bit from what she could see before the shadows moved over his mask as he had the door opened, leading the guests into the grand ballroom.

Juliette wouldn’t say that the grand ballroom was overwhelming, but it wasn’t underwhelming either. It was impressive, beautiful. With perfectly shined marble and gold, walls decorated with large windows that loomed over any soul, and a floor being big enough to hold well over a hundred people, it was enough to make anyone want to stop and take in the sights. But for the young Inquisitor, it was more intimidating than anything. She felt out of place, standing at the center point where all eyes moved to whenever the doors were opened. She wasn’t meant to be in this kind of world, and she felt like she stuck out like a sore thumb.

But she kept every piece of advice given by Josephine over the past few weeks in mind. She held her head high and only lowered herself enough for a small bow to those she greeted, and walked with her back straight and shoulders back as she was motioned to the right while Gaspard went left-the agents following in suit to wait at the landing where either side of stairs met.

“Now presenting!” The announcer in his orlesian accent spoke in a booming voice that forced all heads to turn towards the relatively large group. “Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons!” He paused to look at the list of names, Gaspard taking his moment to bow. “And accompanying him… Lady Inquisitor… Juliette.” He spoke as though it was odd to be using her given name and not a house name. The lack of such seemed to spring up hushed gossip from around the ballroom.

Juliette gave a deep bow towards Empress Celene who approached the banister on the opposite end of the room, straightening up to accompany Gaspard down the stairs that lowered to the ground floor. He was saying something as they walked, but she was more concerned about hearing her friends being announced-especially Elias.

“Lord Elias, son of Bann Trevelyan of Ostwick.”

There were more murmurs from up above than she would have expected. She didn’t make eye contact with anyone, but could’ve sworn she heard someone in high tongue remarking “what is he doing here?” Odd.

“Your Royal Highness,” Gaspard gave a low bow towards Celene who stood above them, Juliette keeping her eyes down as she lowered her torso and put her arm in front of her.

“Grand Duke,” Celene greeted. “It is always a pleasure to have you here with the Court.”

Gaspard scoffed, raising his head in a fashion that showed the little interest he had in the conversation. “Don’t bother with the pleasantries, Celene. Not with business to conclude.”

“Once we have seen to our other guests,” Celene replied, “we will commence negotiations.” Her eyes, barely showing behind her gleaming mask, turned to the redhead who stood small next to the impatient Orlesian. “Such as The Lady Inquisitor.” She smiled politely, waiting for Gaspard to sarcastically bow and leave before continuing. “Welcome to the Winter Palace. Ah,” she turned to the side in order to look at a woman approaching her-one who seemed related but who wasn’t dressed quite as regally as the Empress beside her, “my cousin, The Grand Duchess of Lydes. She is the one who made tonight a possibility.”

Juliette bowed again out of politeness, receiving a curtsy in return. “A pleasure.”

“I wasn’t aware that the Inquisition would be joining us this evening,” the Duchess remarked, seeming to be caught off guard but regaining her composure through every word. “However, I am sure that we will have a chance to speak again, Inquisitor.” She smiled and walked away, leaving the two to wrap up the polite pleasantries.

“Your arrival to the court is like a cool wind on a warm summer’s day.” Celene spoke with elegance, turning her full attention to the Inquisitor now that her cousin had moved away.

“While I am pleased to hear such kind words, I’m afraid a storm is on the horizon.” She could tell that she was being listened to by anyone within earshot. Was she saying the right thing? That’s what Josephine told her to say.

“Then let us hope for sun after the storm,” Celene responded with the same polite smile that was glued to her face. “Tell me, how do you find Halamshiral? I imagine it being much different than the Free Marches.”

Juliette thought carefully, but tried to keep her thoughts fast. No time to waste in front of royalty. “The Winter Palace is far more grand than I could have imagined. I struggle to find the right words to describe its wonder.”

“You are modest, Inquisitor. It does credit for yourself and the Inquisition.” Celene gestured to her right, towards the stairs leading up to the higher level of the ballroom. “Do take your time enjoying all the pleasantries that the ballroom has to offer. And we look forward to seeing you during the dances.”

The two women bowed to each other, Celene giving more of a curtsy with one knee bending beneath her dress, then parted ways. Upon ascending the stairs that were previously gestured to by Celene, Juliette found herself approached by Leliana, the poor thing barely getting a moment to breathe after the wave of nervousness that was accompanied with talking to royalty.

“Inquisitor,” Leliana greeted, looking her over. “Do you have a moment?”

“Yes, actually.” Juliette moved to her side, the two walking back to the main doors that exited the ballroom. “I was hoping to… talk with you about something.” She nodded politely at the man who opened the door for them, Leliana taking a seat on a bench along the wall of the vestibule, Juliette opting to stand to the side. “You first.”

“What did the Duke say earlier?” She asked in a hushed voice. “Back in the gardens?”

“He believes that Ambassador Briala is the leak,” she whispered back, trying to inconspicuously ensure that nobody was listening too carefully.

“She’s up to something, yes,” Leliana replied, “but she isn’t our main focus. If someone were to strike, it would be at Celene’s side.”

“So what do you think?” Juliette asked, finally taking a seat next to Leliana in order to listen better.

Leliana was quiet for a moment, looking at Juliette as she pondered her thoughts. “There’s an… ‘ _ occult’ _ advisor within the court. One that I’ve dealt with in the past.”

“I’m sorry,” Juliette interrupted. “ _ Occult _ ? Can you clarify?”

She supposed that it wouldn’t hurt to actually elaborate on that. “Celene has had interests in matters such as communication with the dead and foreseeing the future. So when an apostate with an expertise in such rubbish wooed the court, as if by magic…” She trailed off, seeming to grow tense as she spoke. Her eyes glanced down to the floor, then back at her friend. “I know this apostate, Inquisitor. She’s ruthless, and as capable as she is willing to do whatever it takes to reach her goals.”

“Do you think she would be the one after the Empress then?” Juliette asked, feeling unsure in that being the case. She didn’t know this apostate, but the air around the Duchess or Gaspard didn’t bode well either.

“Perhaps? Can we really be too careful?” Leliana asked rhetorically, straightening up in her seat. “We can investigate her at the very least, and my leads are suggesting that we investigate the guest wing. Your armor and staff will be moved to a hiding place in that area soon.”

“Sounds good.” Juliette nodded, trying to fight the urge to pop one of her knuckles out of anxiousness.

“Before we part, you said there was something you wish to discuss?” The spymaster asked, looking over Juliette’s increasingly nervous posture.

“Yeah-yes, um…” She sat up, looking forward and down towards the marble floor, but keeping her voice to a whisper. “Elias and I heard talk about perished mages and a ship from Ostwick… Can you look into anything about the matter?” She pulled away as Leliana nodded, the two looking at each other. “Please tell me whatever you find? I… need to know.”

“Of course.” Leliana smiled softly before rising. “I will be in the ballroom if you need me.” She gave a nod of the head with a soft “Inquisitor”, parting and leaving Juliette to sit in wonder if anything could be found on the matter. Or if she wanted to find anything. With the original plan of departing mages from Ostwick to pass through Kirkwall and make their way to Redcliffe, she couldn’t imagine such a large group of apostates not making it to their destination-the way they had all agreed on.

“There you are.” Elias’ voice pulled her out of her thoughts, Juliette standing up to greet her brother. “So, something weird just happened…”

“What? Are you okay?” She glanced behind him before looking his face over, instantly worried that he had somehow gotten hurt.

“What? Yeah, I’m fine.” He turned to look behind his shoulder towards the doors that were now remaining open, not seeing anyone pass through, and looking at her. “So you know how mother is from Orlais?”

“Faintly?” It was more of a question. She didn’t remember much of her mother, obviously, but she remembered having to speak High Tongue with her. “Why…?”

“I just saw our cousin and Aunt from her side of the family.” He instantly moved a hand to her arm at the sight of her eyes widening in instinctive fear. “Listen, you never met Jean-Luc, and Aunt Patrice hasn’t seen you since you were a baby. They won’t recognize you, I promise.”

“Why are they here though?” She asked, quieting at the sight of a young man about her age and a woman approaching the two.

“Ah,  _ chérie Elias _ ,” the older woman smiled behind a fan, her fashion choices unbearably Orlesian. “Is this the  _ Inquisitrice _ …?” She trailed off, looking over Juliette carefully. “I’m so sorry, My Lady,” the woman curtsied, the man who Juliette presumed to be her son bowing towards her. “It is so rude of me to stare, you simply look so familiar.”

Juliette could say the same thing. The woman had the same eyes as Juliette-a soft green with an almond shape. And with a light dusting of freckles over their cheeks. They were roughly about the same height, the same build… Except Juliette’s hair braided up was a soft red while this woman had the same blonde as she remembered her mother having.

“Inquisitor,” Elias finally spoke after clearing his throat. He was attempting to sound more polite, his voice at a natural baritone pitch deeping somewhat with the formalities. “This is my Aunt, Lady Patrice Bachelet and her son, Lord Jean-Luc Bachelet.”

“It is a pleasure,” Juliette smiled politely, keeping a calm facade despite the desperate want to leave and find one of her friends. Cassandra was watching from across the room. Maybe she would swoop in? No, she sat down. Great.

“You speak with an accent of the Free Marches, Lady Inquisitor,” the woman pointed out. Great. Small talk. “From which house do you hail from?”

Why was she being so nosey? “I don’t hail from a house, My Lady,” Juliette responded matter-of-factly. “I lived in the Circle at Ostwick until last year.”

“Oh, how charming! Isn’t that charming,  _ chérie _ ?” The woman turned to her son, who nodded with a stoic glance behind his mask of what seemed to be a lion.

“Aunt Patrice,” Elias stepped between the woman and Juliette, motioning to lead the two away. “ _ L’Inquisitrice est très occupée, alors… _ ” He looked back at Juliette as she politely nodded her head to the two leaving before taking the chance to actually breathe.

“Are you ready?” Cassandra’s voice now. At least it was someone she didn’t mind talking to. “Have you found anything?”

“Not yet,” Juliette responded, looking up at her. “I was going to go look around towards the East Wing, but got caught up in…” She motioned towards the ballroom where Elias had taken the two nosiest people in her bloodline. “But I’m going now. Can you keep an eye out for anything happening around here?” She asked.

“Of course. I’ll report to you as soon as you’re back.” Cassandra smiled and exchanged a nod before turning to find her seat while Juliette went and wandered through the Hall of Heroes.

This was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear reader, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for your patience while I took a small break to recharge (although it lasted longer than originally intended). Chapter 20 may or may not be up on time but it is being written despite myself feeling a little sick.
> 
> Remember you can follow me on Twitter (@Talviiiii) for any Breaking Traditions updates!
> 
> See you in the next chapter! <3


End file.
